Changing the Past, Making a better Future
by wilddreamgirl
Summary: After a massive betrayal and unveiling of secrets, the Fates send Harry into the past to make things as they should be. Dumblebashing, reasonably strong Marauderbashing. Re-uploaded story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry sat in his room at Grimmauld Palace, staring at the wall.

He was so, so tired.

Why the bloody hell did Dumblefuck have to be such a git? Why couldn't he be nice? Why did his Mum and Dad have to die? Why did Sirius have to be murdered? That curse had been sent by Moody, he was almost positive. Even Bellatrix had her limits. Sirius had been Head of House Black- her House.

Contrary to popular belief, Harry was not an idiot. He knew when he was being used.

Harry snorted. Dumbledore had been manipulating him since he was a foetus, for Merlin's sake! Why the hell hadn't anyone done anything? Why did his friends have to be spying on him for Dumbledore?"

Oh yeah, he knew about that. He'd heard them talking, and he'd had to restrain himself from hexing them all to oblivion. That and breaking down. The first people he'd trusted...

"Professor Dumbledore says we've got to keep extra close watch on Harry this term." Hermione informed the Weasleys seriously. "He says we were stupid to coax him into doing the DA last year. If Harry starts thinking for himself, it could mess up the Professor's plans for him. Ginny. You're to get closer to him. Can you do that?"

Ginny tossed her hair back. "If the Professor supplies some Love Potion." she sniffed. "Harry just doesn't seem interested in me! The Professor promised I would be Lady Potter, but I just can't get close enough to him."

"It's a pity the Twins aren't here." Ron said. "They'd be able to trick Harry into taking one of their potions in an instant. But they hate us for doing this. Can't see why, it's not like we care about Potter."

Harry laughed bitterly. He'd come straight here after he'd heard that. It may have once been Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but he was Lord Black, and no one could get into here without his permission. He didn't think it safe enough to go to one of the Potter Estates, not when Dumbledore had them in his fist.

He'd taken a detour to Gringrotts, and taken control of his vaults and Heritage. He was now Lord Potter, Lord Black, and it turned out his Mother was the true heir of Slytherin- the Gaunt's had been an illegitimate line, so he was also Lord Slytherin as well.

It also turned out his name wasn't Harry James Potter, either. His parents had named him Hunter Charlus Potter. Why Dumblefuck had changed his name, he'd never know. He wasn't sure he cared. All he knew was that old bastard had fucked about with him for too long.

As for Ginny getting close to him...Hunter shuddered. He had seen Ginny, and all the Weasleys, and Hermione, as siblings or an aunt and uncle. At least he knew he could trust Fred and George.

Suddenly, a white light enveloped him, and with a startled yell, he disappeared.

Hunter found himself in a dark place, lit only by shafts of light. He was helped to his feet by a kind, slightly elderly looking man with reddish brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing robes.

"They summoned you too?" he asked kindly.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." Hunter snapped, gripping his wand tightly. "What I do know is that this is one of the worst days in my life- so far- and now I'm Merlin knows where. Hunter." he said suddenly, eyeing the man, who was watching him with a mixture of interest and trepidation. "My name's Hunter Charlus Potter. You?"

"Nicholas Flamel." The man inclined his head. Hunter's eyes widened.

"Impossible."

"Why?"

"You're dead. Kind of my fault, kind of Dumblefuck's fault."

"Really?" Flamel looked amused."What year are you from?"

"What?" Hunter looked at him incredulously. "1996. You?" he asked sarcastically.

"1975."

Hunter stopped looking around and stared at him. "Shit." he whispered.

"Mind your language, boy." a voice said, creaking with age. Hunter made to raise his wand, but Flamel stopped him.

"Peace." He soothed. "They mean us no harm."

"The boy has right to be wary, Nicholas." A kinder voice said, and three women came into view. One was stick thin and long, with insubstantial wisps of white hair, the other was short, plump, and had a full head of black hair, and the last was a mix of the two, with both white and black hair.

Nicholas bowed. "Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos." He kissed a hand in turn. "It does me honour to be in your presence again. May I ask why you have summoned me?"

"Lord Potter-Slytherin-Black here is in need of assistance." the plump one said. "Many wrongs have been done to him, and in the past. We wish to send him to Hogwarts in your time to right these wrongs."

"And you wish me to assist him in my time." Nicholas smiled. "Of course, Clotho. But only if the young Lord agrees."

All attention turned to Hunter.

"You want me to go to Hogwarts." He stated. "With my parents." he considered. "Ah, what the hell. Sure. It's better than moping round Grimmauld Palace for another two years."

"We will introduce you as the son of my old wayward apprentice, Nikolai." Nicholas decided. "I will say that I swore to provide for your father, and as you are the only person left in your family, I have taken you in, and sent you to Hogwarts."

"What will we call me?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, of course. Hunter Nikolai Raime."

"Okay." Hunter nodded. "But we'll need a more detailed backstory. I don't really want to change much. How about we say that my mother was a muggle, and my father- Nikolai- left before I was born, not knowing about me. Mum married a muggle, he was a police officer. A terrorist he was working on getting came to the house and killed them both, but only marked me. I was placed with...abusive relatives, and two years ago you tracked me down and now I know enough to attend Hogwarts with those of my age and hold my own." He rubbed his scar. "It'll explain this goddamned thing, and I'd be uncomfortable saying my parents are alive, when in my time they're not."

"Of course dear." the plump one said comfortingly. "We understand."

Nicholas was staring at him. "Is that what happened to your parents?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Although, calling Voldemort a terrorist really doesn't do him justice. And he did try to kill me. The curse rebounded- my mum had sacrificed herself for me. The ultimate protection."

Hunter suddenly found himself in a Hogwarts uniform similar to the ones he had seen in the pensive memory, and there was a trunk at his feet. He flipped it open to see all that he would need, excluding a broom. There were no house colours as of yet. His House rings became invisible, and he sensed they would only be visible when he wished them to be.

"Hmm." the middle one tapped her chin. "We must make you look less like your father, or suspicion will arise. What did Nikolai look like? ah, I remember."

Hunter's hair changed to a reddish black and lengthened and went into a loose ponytail. He became more lithe, less gangly. His skin darkened a shade.

"Not the eyes." Hunter said quickly.

"Very well. However, you will no longer need glasses."

His transformation complete, the women bowed to him. "May you be blessed with happiness and the freedom you have a right to."

With a nod of thanks, he suddenly found himself disappearing in the same way he had came.

Hunter dropped down by the lake. As before, Nicholas helped him up.

"I assume they dropped us here for a reason." he smiled. "I will go and talk to Albus, and you...do what you have to do." Nicholas shrunk the trunk and handed it to Hunter, who put it into his pocket.

Nicholas marched off into the castle, and Hunter looked around. Suddenly he realised; 1975. His parents fifth year at Hogwarts. The pensive memory...

Hearing yelling, he looked up to see a crowd gathered. Whipping out his wand, he ran.

He didn't care that it was Snape, Hunter hated bullying. Years of running from Dudley, the fear and hatred of his attackers, rose up in him, and, pushing his way to the front of the crowd, he waved his wand and barked "Levicorpus!"

Instantly, and with shocked yells, the Marauders found themselves hanging upside down. Turning to where a stunned Snape hung, Hunter murmured "Liberacorpus" and as Snape fell, he added "Arresto Momentum", which slowed his descent. Moving forward, he helped a stunned Snape to his feet.

"Some people won't be happy until they've pushed you to the ground. What you have to do is have the courage to stand your ground and not give them the time of day. Hold on to your power and never give it away." Hunter said quietly. "that's a quote I read once."

He turned to the Marauders, who were staring at the newcomer in shock. He focused first on Lupin. "I have a quote for you. If you are neutral in situations of injustice, you have chosen the side of the oppressor. If an elephant has its foot on the tail of a mouse, and you say that you are neutral, the mouse will not appreciate your neutrality." Lupin flushed. "I know you." Hunter said bitterly, looking at each Marauder. "I have had people stand by whilst I was bullied. I have been bullied because the main bully" he looked at James "was bored, or his best friend" he looked at Sirius "was bored. I have had people turn a blind eye countless times. I will let you down, but try to bully anyone ever again, and you will find yourselves swimming with the Giant Squid."

Releasing them, he turned to Snape. "My name's Hunter." he said, extending a hand. "Hunter Nikolai Raime. My benefactor has decided that I am ready to attend this school. I will be in Fifth year."

"Severus Tobias Snape." Snape said quietly, shaking his hand. "Fifth year, Slytherin."

"A pleasure to meet you, Master Snape." Hunter grinned.

"Severus." Sna-Severus smiled in return.

"Hunter." he laughed.

"Sev!" someone screamed, and a mass of auburn hair slammed into the teen. "Oh Merlin, are you alright?"

Hunter stumbled back. This was too much...

"I'm fine, Lils." Severus smiled at the young Lily Evans. "Thanks to-" he turned to Hunter and stopped, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Hunter choked. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself. "Sorry." he said, bowing slightly to Lily. "You reminded me of someone."

"Who?" Lily frowned.

"My Mother." Hunter said in a tone that begged for a subject change.

"Lily, this is Hunter Nikolai Raime." Severus said. "He stopped those idiots from de-trousering me."

"Thank you." Lily extended her hand. "Lily Evans, at your service."

On an impulse, Hunter took her hand and turned it, kissing her knuckles gently.

"Hunter!" a familiar voice called, laughing. "Stop charming all the beautiful young ladies!"

"Sorry, Master Flamel." Hunter grinned. "But could you resist her?" he waved a hand at Lily. "However, she is taken, and she's not my type. I apologise if I led you on in any way." He said quickly to Lily, who laughed.

"No, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

"Are you really Nicholas Flamel?" an eager Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes, I am." Nicholas smiled. "And Hunter, you have given me the privilege of calling you by your first name, so please, do the same with me. I am not your Master."

"Of course." Hunter said. "I will assume you spoke to the Headmaster?"

"I did. You will be sorted tonight."

"Joy." Hunter rolled his eyes. "I hate being the centre of attention."

Nicholas laughed. "I will inform Perenelle you have settled in, and will write to you tomorrow. I expect a letter in return."

Hunter laughed, but it felt forced to him. "Of course. I will not let you or the Mistress Perenelle down. You have done much for me."

"It is what is owed you." Nicholas pulled him into a hug. Hunter stiffened and then slowly relaxed into it.

"Look into my eyes, but show no emotion to what you see." Hunter whispered and pulled back, he looked into the old wizard's eyes, and concentrated on communicating his life story to his new friend. He was braced for an explosion of some kind, but fortunately (and to his everlasting surprise) the only reaction the man gave was to widen his eyes in shocked amazement, and then fill with a thunderous anger that Hunter really hoped wasn't directed at him.

"Thank you sir, for all you have done for me." Hunter said quietly.

"Hunter, you deserve this chance." Nicholas said quietly, ignoring the silent crowd. "I am so so sorry for everything." He gave him a little, gentle shake. "Don't you ever doubt that you deserve this."

With a smile, Nicholas released him, inclined his head to the crowd, and then disappeared with a nearly inaudible pop.

"That's impossible!" a Ravenclaw gasped. "No one can Apparate or Disapparate in or out of Hogwarts."

"Nicholas Flamel is a friend of Professor Dumbledore's." Severus pointed out dryly. "And he is extremely old- no offence intended-" he added to Hunter, who nodded "and is highly respected and powerful. There are exceptions to every rule, remember."

Hunter shifted uncomfortably. "I...what do I do until the Sorting?"

"We'll show you around!" James jumped in with a disarming grin. "Remus is a Prefect, he can tell you the rules. That is, if you want to follow them." he added with an even wilder grin. Severus frowned and began to move away. Hunter had saved him from the Gits, that was true, but he was unlikely to want to hang around with him. He was walking away, when Hunter's cool voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Lose that massive ego of yours, get rid of your prejudices and maybe we'll get on. Hey, Severus, will you show me around?"

Severus swung round to meet Hunter's pleading eyes. "S-sure." he stuttered. "But I can't show you the common room. I mean, you might not be in Slytherin."

Hunter nodded. "I understand. Hey, you never know though. But," he added as Severus, Lily and he walked away, leaving a stuttering, red faced James Potter behind "I mean, you're friends with Lily, right? So maybe..."

Severus felt a surge of kinship flow through him. "Sure." he said warmly.

Hours later, as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, Hunter hoped that he could stay friends with Severus. He had found that the teen Snape had a sharp, dry wit, which perfectly matched his sarcasm. The two had sent Lily into hysterics, and she had spluttered out that they were like, to quote her 'twins, separated at birth', which had both amused and horrified him.

'Well well, Lord Potter-Slytherin-Black, it is a pleasure to sort you...again, first time for me, but second time for you? Oh, this is interesting.' The Sorting Hat murmured.

'Yes. Could you not tell Dumblefuck please? He-'

'I see all he has done in you, and personally, I have never liked the old goat much. Good nickname.' the Hat complimented. 'Now, do I see that you wish to be in the house of your Ancestors?'

'Yes, if you would be so kind.'

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat roared, and Hunter took off the Hat, placed it gently on the stool, bowed to it, and then went to his house, which was cheering. Severus, sitting next to...Lucius Malfoy? was smiling.

As he sat down, Hunter snuck a glance at Dumbledore. The man looked normal, but Hunter- unfortunately- knew the old coot well enough to sense the annoyance he was feeling. Clearly, he had wanted to get the young protege of Nicholas Flamel in his grasp. Hunter snorted to himself. 'I vow, on my Potter heritage, Slytherin heritage, and responsibility as the head of House Black, that I will not allow that bastard to mess me about ever again.'

Almost in the distance, Hunter heard someone calling.

"-unter? Hunter!"

"Sorry, what?" he snapped back to himself to find Severus looking at him in a mixture of irritation and amusement.

"I've been calling you for at least a minute. Are you alright?"

"Yes." quickly, he thought of an excuse "I am sorry. This is the first time I have been in such a busy place in a while. It's...overwhelming."

"The first time you have been in a busy place for a while? Why?" Malfoy asked with a smile and an extended hand. "Lucius Malfoy, Prefect, at your service."

"Hunter Nikolai Raime." He shook the hand. "I've been recuperating for about a year, and then learning all I need to attend Hogwarts."

"Recuperating?" Severus asked, tucking into his food. "You'd better start eating."

"Yes. My relatives I lived with before Mas- Nicholas found me were...abusive."

Avoiding their gazes, Hunter began to eat. That was the first time he'd admitted it properly to anyone. There had been clues, hints that pointed there, but then, he reflected, they had probably been ignored.

"I see." Lucius said quietly. "Well, both I and Severus understand that."

Hunter's head shot up, and he stared at the two. "And you both still live with them." It wasn't a question. Lucius inclined his head, and Severus flushed.

"No one listens." he muttered. A bitter laugh escaped Hunter.

"They hear, but they do not listen." he sighed, aware of their eyes on him. "And when they let you down, shifting from where you've carefully placed them, it shakes your faith, right where you stand." Hunter debated whether or not to continue. "I...there was one I trusted implicitly, told everything to. He crushed me without a second thought. I think he knew from the beginning about the abuse." closing his eyes, he proceeded to explain his life, albeit the altered version.

"My mother was a muggle, and my father- Nikolai- left before I was born, not knowing about me. Mother married a muggle, he was a police officer. A terrorist he was working on getting came to the house and killed them both, but only marked me. I was just a year old." Absently, he rubbed his scar, and felt their eyes flick to it. "Yeah, that's where. Nicholas offered to heal it, but it's a reminder not to be a racist, and it's a mark of my Mother's love- she needn't have died, he would have spared her, but she refused to let him kill me. Nicholas found me two years ago, nearly killed my aunt and uncle."

"How badly were you hurt?" Lucius asked, noting how the boy was too small, and had a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Not very. Well," he amended, seeing his raised eyebrow "not very compared to when uncle was really mad. I could walk, and was well enough to do my chores."

"Details, Hunter." Lucius growled, and Severus nodded. For some reason, the two felt protective of the new student.

"He'd been at me with his fists, not his belt or whip, and I'd eaten in the last three days, at least." Hunter said shortly, moving onto desert. "Anyway, I'm free of my abusers. You two on the other hand, are not."

"There's nothing you can do Hunter." Severus said, putting an arm around the teen. "Don't exhaust yourself about it, Brother."

The term slipped out, and Severus froze. "Sorry."

"When's your birthday?" Hunter asked. "Both of you. Mine's 31 July, umm...1960."

Severus blinked at the change of subject, but obliged him. "9 January, 1960."

"8 Janurary 1960." Lucius said.

"Damn." Hunter grumped. At their looks, he elaborated. "Always wanted brothers. Don't like being the youngest though."

A grin spread across Severus's face. "So it does, little brother."

"Your not the oldest, Sev." Lucius grinned. "I am."

"Only by a day." Sev pouted, and the three laughed as they left the hall, drawing looks of confusion, except from Lily, who smiled at the trio.

When they reached the dorm (Password: Heritage) they found a new bed in the room Severus and Lucius shared. The room had been enlarged to fit in what was apparently customary for Slytherins: a desk, bed with a bookshelf in the headboard, bedside table with lamp, wardrobe, and drawers, all in green, silver, and dark ebony wood. This was much better than the Gryffindor lot, Hunter thought as he unshrunk his trunk, unpacked, and changed into his pyjamas, did his teeth, and slipped into the bed.

"Night." he mumbled sleepily, vaguely registering their replies as he sunk into a deep sleep.

AN:

Parseltongue

Thoughts

Chapter Two

Hunter tossed and turned in his sleep, the sheets tangled around him. He was having a nightmare. A flashback.

"Lily, take Hunter and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off'-"

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room- a door bursting open- a cackle of high pitched laughter- a flash of green light

... and then, a new voice, one Hunter knew well.

"Not Hunter, not Hunter, please not Hunter!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."

"Not Hunter, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"Not Hunter! Please...have mercy...have mercy."

"Avada Kedavra!"

"HUNTER!"

Hunter sat bolt upright with an explosive gasp, reaching for his wand instinctively. He found himself face to face with the worried faces of Severus and Lucius, who were standing a few paces from the bed.

"Shit." Hunter muttered, swiping at his face to get rid of the tears he felt there. "I feel like I've been attacked by a Dementor. Got any chocolate?"

"Here." Lucius said softly as the two joined him on the bed, pressing a small bar into his hand, which he ripped into and devoured, instantly feeling better.

"Thanks." Hunter leaned back. "And sorry. I'll put silencing charms on the curtains."

"No you won't." Severus refuted. "We have a right to know if your sleeping or not. Now." he pulled his little brother into a hug, "Want to talk about it? Was it your uncle?"

"My Mother." closing his eyes, Hunter leaned into the hug. "I-I remember what happened that night...really vividly. Stepfather told Mother to take me and run, that he'd hold him off. He wasn't armed. The terrorist was. He didn't stand a chance. Mother ran into my room, placed me in my cot, stood between me and the door, begged him not to kill me, to have mercy, to take her instead." His voice broke. "The police arrived just after he'd finished marking me- that was painful. They arrived too late."

"You remember all that?" Lucius breathed, horrified.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded. "I have an eidetic memory. Comes in useful sometimes, but others-" he grimaced.

"Merlin and Morgana." Severus muttered.

"Yeah." Hunter repeated. "What time is it?"

Lucius preformed a quick Tempus spell. "Four fifteen am."

"Sorry." Hunter muttered.

"Not. Your. Fault." Severus emphasized. "Think you can go back to sleep? It's best that you do."

Hunter nodded. "I normally only have one nightmare a night. I'll be okay now."

He snuggled down, his eyelids already drooping. "Good morning, guys." he mumbled as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hunter woke first in the morning thanks to his body clock which was set so he would wake up around five. Lucius and Severus were sleeping soundly.

Dressing quietly and packing his bag- he had the same timetable as his pseudo- brothers-, he made his way to the Slytherin common room, where he dropped down in front of the fire.

"So young, but so full of pain." a voice mused, and Hunter's head snapped up to look at the portrait above the fire. Instantly, he recognised the striking figure of Salazar Slytherin, who was staring at him in interest. Hunter bowed his head. "As you say, it is so." he admitted, and Salazar's eyes widened.

"Your name, Hatchling."he commanded.

"Which one, Lord?"Hunter asked bitterly. "The one I use in this time, my birth name, or my famed title from my time."

"All."

"My name in this time is Hunter Nikolai Raime. My name in my time- the one my parents gave me- is Hunter Charlus Potter-Slytherin-Black, Lord of Houses Potter, Slytherin, and Black. My title" he sneered "Is the Boy-Who-Lived, vanquisher of Voldemort."

"Explain yourself, Heir of mine."Salazar sat back as Hunter launched into his story, leaving nothing out. By the time he had finished, Hunter's throat was raw, and Salazar's eyes were blazing with unbridled fury.

"How dare he treat you so!"he snarled. "I would say that he was almost Slytherin, but even I would not be so cold hearted."

"It would be a slur on Slytherin if he shared our blood. It is however, unfortunate that he did not become a Slytherin- people would have not trusted him as much."

Salazar nodded. "True, Grandson. It is a pity your Mother was not in our house, though I do not hold it against her. I am not so prejudiced as many believe."

"I will strive to remove the slurs on the family name, Grandfather." Hunter vowed.

"The others are waking." he said, switching back to English. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Lord." He added as Lucius and Severus came down the stairs. Lucius caught the tail end of the conversation, and his eyes widened.

"He- he spoke to you?"

Hunter nodded cautiously, and Severus's eyes widened to match Lucius's.

"He never speaks to anyone."

"Of course I don't." Salazar snorted, drawing yelps from the two. "I have no wish to spend the rest of eternity being pelted with questions by overeager fools. Hunter however, is my Heir, and so I shall speak to him as I chose."

"You're the Heir of Slytherin?" Lucius gasped, sinking into a chair. Hunter nodded, and shot a glare at his many times great Grandfather, who looked completely unrepentant.

"But the Dark Lord-" Severus began, only to be cut off by Salazar.

"That creature has my blood in his veins?"he hissed.

"An illegitimate line." Hunter informed him. "He is Tom Marvalo Riddle. His mother was a Gaunt and a Squib desperately in love with a stuck up noble, who she tricked into loving her."

"Parseltongue." Severus whispered.

"Yep." Hunter said. "Look, I don't mind you telling the other Slytherins, but make sure it doesn't go outside the house without informing me first. I have no wish to have Dumblefuck informed of my heritage before time."

The two nodded, clearly stunned by this new information.

The awkward silence was broken by Severus's stomach, which growled loudly, causing them all to laugh. With goodbyes to Salazar, the boys made their way to the Great Hall, where they ate with gusto (or as much gusto as Slytherins did). A letter arrived from the Flamel's, which Hunter put in his bag to read later.

Hunter and Severus had Runes, whilst Lucius had Arithmancy.

Runes wasn't that bad, Hunter found, much more interesting than Divination, he thought with a quiet snort.

Next they had Charms with Professor Flitwick. The three sat near the front after politely greeting Lily- much to the chargrin of James.

"Right, then." Professor Flitwick said with a smile once he had completed the register. "Today we're going to look at the theory- theory mind- of the Patronus Charm. Can anyone tell me the purpose of this spell?"

Lily raised her hand, and at a nod, explained "The Patronus Charm is a defence against Dementors, and needs a happy memory to cast it. It takes the form of whatever animal represents you."

"Very succinct Miss Evans. Now, can anyone tell me what exactly a Dementor does and why a Patronus is necessary? Yes, Mr Raime."

"A Patronus negates the effects of a Dementor. A Dementor's effects are to force you to live your worst memories." Hunter said, grimacing slightly as he remembered his past experiences.

"We will go around the class and tell what we believe we would remember. Of course you do not have to share your worst memory, but it is said to lessen its effects."

When it got to the Marauders, James said. "My Grandpa dying."

Sirius said "Mum and Dad" in a joking tone, but Hunter instantly saw the pain in his eyes. Wormtail muttered something about bullies back home. Remus shifted uncomfortably and quietly said that he would rather not say, thank you very much. Hunter gave him a small smile, shocking him. He knew exactly what Remus's worst memory would be.

Lily admitted that her sister had rejected her when she'd learnt of her magic, and that had caused a sympathetic murmur to sweep through the class.

Severus and Lucius both said their Fathers, which got them a look of shock from Sirius. Clearly he saw in their eyes what Hunter had seen in his.

"Hunter." Severus said quietly, and he snapped back to reality to find everyone in the room staring at him. It was his turn.

Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get words to fall from his mouth. In his mind he heard his Mum screaming. He shuddered and closed his eyes. "If it's all the same to you, Professor, I really don't want to say." he said quietly, and a murmur- this time of interest- ran through the class as both Severus and Lucius put comforting hands on his shoulders, guessing the memory. What was so bad about his memory? everyone wondered.

At break, the four friends went to the Library to do their homework.

Lily, writing her Charms essay on the Patronus Charm, kept glancing at him. Finally, with a sigh, Hunter set down his quill. "Just ask if you want to know, Lily." he said, a little harshly. Lily's head shot up and she stared at him.

"What's your worst memory?" she asked quietly.

Hunter quickly cast Muffilato. He really didn't want anyone else overhearing this.

"My parents were murdered when I was barely a year old. Well" he amended "my Mother and Stepfather. It's how I got the scar on my forehead. I have an eidetic memory, which really doesn't help things."

"Oh my God." Lily whispered, covering her mouth. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah. We had a Boggart at the Flamel house, and I faced it." he grimaced. "My Boggart's a Dementor. It- the memory was so strong I collapsed. Not fun, hearing your mother begging for your life."

"And there's another secret I want to share with you." Hunter added quickly, exchanging a glance with his brothers. "But you can't tell anyone." he stressed, and she nodded.

"I'm the Heir of Slytherin." He said, and her mouth dropped open in shock. "The true Heir of Slytherin. Voldemort comes from an illegitimate line."

Lily shrieked and knocked over her inkpot. Severus hissed, and Lucius flinched.

"It's just a name. As someone once said, Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hunter said, slightly irritated. "Come on! I may not like- okay I despise- Dumbledore, but he's right not to fear the name. Fear of Voldemort, a little anyway, is perfectly natural, but jumping at his name? Ridiculous. And," he added "Slytherin was not evil, nor a prejudiced as everyone makes out. Grandfather- though I have only spoken to him once- is perfectly sane, and very clever."

"Why do you despise the Headmaster?" Lily asked as Hunter cancelled Muffilato.

"He has so much power, but what does he do? Sits back and twiddles his thumbs, that's what. If he defeated Grindewald- who by the way was a childhood friend of his- why in Salazar's name can't he get rid of Moldywart already!" realising they were staring at him, he calmed. "Sorry. But still, with all that goes on at Hogwarts as well- the House feud, which as we have proved by being friends- is immature, and the abused children" Lucius and Severus winced "which of course he knows about. The man is an accomplished Legimens!"

"How dare you insult Professor Dumbledore?" an outraged voice said, and Hunter turned to face the Marauders, three of whom looked furious, and one of whom looked like- well, a cornered rat.

"I dare insult him because it is the truth." Hunter said calmly, and James became more furious. Hunter held up a hand to stop him. "I understand that he has done good things in his time" he inclined his head to Remus, who paled "But honestly, the man is not infallible, nor correct about everything. He manipulates- and don't say he doesn't-" he added quickly to block Sirius "We're all like- like pawns on a bloody chessboard to him, for Merlin's sake!"

"Why did you look at me when you said he has done good things in his time?" Remus asked in a slightly strangled tone. James and Sirius stiffened, and Wormtail looked like he was about to wet himself. Hunter smiled at them kindly.

"It's okay, Moony. This Hunter doesn't hunt Wolves, Deer, or Grim dogs."

"You- you know." Remus looked like he was going to pass out, so Hunter gestured to the table. After glancing at each other, they sat, and Hunter cast Muffilato again.

"Like I said, I don't hunt Wolves, Deer or Grim dogs."

"What about rats?" Sirius asked, shifting closer to Wormtail.

"I've never liked rats." Hunter said with a bitter smile, and everyone got the impression he was talking of something only he knew. "But no, I will not hunt this one" he said, forcing the promise out. "At least, I will try to control myself. Keep him away and polite, and he may live."

"Why do you hate rats?" Lily asked timidly. Hunter looked at her.

"If it wasn't for a rat, my worst memory wouldn't have happened." he said grimly, and her eyes filled with understanding and tears.

"What's your worst memory?" Sirius asked.

"Why would he tell you Black." Severus sneered, going to the defensive.

"Why would he tell you?" Sirius shot back.

"Because he and Lucius are like brothers to me, and Lily a very good friend." Hunter snapped, his temper and magic spiking. "Besides, they know because I had a nightmare- flashback, whatever- about it last night."

"Are you going to tell anyone about-"

"About your furry little problem?" Hunter cut in, grinning- the Marauders looked suitably freaked out. "No. It is not mine to tell. However, I hold no prejudices against you- is it right to hold prejudices because of House?" he cancelled the spell and began to pack his bag. "Transfiguration in five." he informed his friends.

Transfiguration was understandably awkward, and the Marauders kept shooting them uneasy looks. After swearing Lily, Severus and Lucius to secrecy, he explained everything to them. Lily was suitably shocked, Lucius interested- "Very Slytherin how they've managed to keep this quiet"-, and Severus jubilant-

"I knew it!"-.

At dinner a tawny owl fluttered down to land in front of Hunter, and with a twist of his heart, he recognised Dumbledore's loopy handwriting.

"What in Nimue's name does that old goat want now?" he muttered, giving the owl a piece of ham and unrolling the letter.

I would be most grateful if you were to come to my office after dinner. The password is Acid Pops.

Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.

Crumpling the letter in his fist and refusing to look at the High Table, Hunter turned to Severus and Lucius.

"Can you inform the Lord of Slytherin of my whereabouts if he asks? It appears I have an appointment to keep."

"Ah, Hunter." Dumbledore beamed from behind his desk as he entered. "Please, sit."

As Hunter did as he was bade, Dumbledore finished a letter, which he handed to an owl sitting slightly to the side.

"Now." Dumbledore turned his gaze on Hunter, who felt something press against his shields, but which gained no access. The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes dimmed slightly. "I wish to talk to you."

"Obviously, Professor." Hunter said quietly. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Hunter watched as the implications of his otherwise polite and respectful comment sank in.

"Yes, well." Dumbledore sat back, looking for all the world like a benevolent grandfather. "Filius- that is to say, Professor Flitwick- was talking about his Charms lessons at dinner, and he mentioned that you did not present a memory. It worried me, my boy."

"I was not the only one who refused to share my worst memory, Professor." Hunter said. "And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it with a stranger. I will tell you that I do not bandy anything about in the reckless way some people do."

"Of course, Hunter." Dumbledore smiled.

"If that's all?" Hunter asked, rising from his chair. He really didn't want to be in the same room as this man any longer than absolutely necessary.

"Just one question, Hunter." Dumbledore called as his hand touched the door handle. "How did Nicholas track you down after all these years?"

"No idea." Hunter called as he made his way down the stairs. "Goodnight Professor Dumbledore."

Hunter tumbled into the Common Room with a grunt. It had been an exhausting meeting, what with Dumblefuck trying to get past his mental defences. His head was pounding.

Blindly, he made his way to the fireplace where he dimly saw Lucius and Severus. All the chairs were empty, so he slumped on the ground in front of the fire.

"Hunter!" Instantly, the two were at his side, and every eye in the room went to them.

"Merlin, you look like hell." Severus whispered. Hunter grunted in acknowledgement.

"Anyone got a headache potion?" Lucius called, and after a few moments, a cool bottle was pressed to Hunter's lips, and he drank gratefully.

When he opened his eyes, he found his brothers staring at him. "You alright?" Lucius asked. Hunter nodded.

"What happened to you?" his Grandfather demanded. Hunter lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"Dumblefuck tried to get past my shields for the entire meeting. I can hold them for a while...aches like hell though."

"The headmaster tried to breach your privacy?" the female Slytherin Prefect- Morris, he thought- shrieked. "Why?"

"Wanted to know all about me. Wanted my worst memory."

"That- that I can't think of a word bad enough." Severus snarled disgustedly.

"What is your worst memory?"Salazar asked. Hunter considered telling, and thought 'What the hell.'

"My parents. Being murdered."

The Parseltongue caused a stir in the room.

"Y-you're a Parslemouth." Morris stuttered. "A-are you-"

"The Heir- the true Heir- of Slytherin?" Hunter cut in. "Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I need to sleep. No, wait. I need to write a reply to the letter from the Flamels first." Hunter rose to his feet and bowed his head to his Grandfather. "Goodnight, Grandfather."

"Goodnight, Grandson. Sleep well and soundly."Salazar called

Hunter slumped at his desk, pulled the letter out of his bag, and began to read.

Dear Hunter,

Well, you're at Hogwarts! As this is your first letter, I will not write overmuch, only say that Perenelle and I are so proud of you, and will be no matter what. As I write, my beloved leans over my shoulder to read! Perry! I haven't even finished yet!

Sorry. What house are you in- it matters not to us, just so long as you are happy. Have you made friends? If so, tell us about them, and anything you think we might have an interest in. Write soon, mind, or Perry might send a Howler.

All the best,

Nicholas and Perenelle.

Quickly, Hunter grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

Dear Nicholas and Perenelle,

I'm in Slytherin, and I have made three great friends. They are Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Lilly Evans. Lily is a Gryff, and she's really nice, doesn't give a rat's- sorry, can't write that- she doesn't care for the House feud, and is great in Charms.

Sev and Luc are Snakes like me. I only met them yesterday, but already we are so close! We call each other Brothers- I'm the youngest, damn it.

There's a problem though. They come from homes like my old one- do you think you can do something about it? Luc says his aunt on his Father's side's great, and Sev says his Mother's controlled by his Father, who hates magic.

I don't mean to pile my problems on you, I'm sorry.

Hope this finds you in good health and better spirits,

Hunter.

Hunter rolled the parchment and tied it tightly closed, before heading to the Owlery, where he found a reliable looking tawny owl.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

AN:

Parseltongue

Thoughts

Chapter Three

"He knows about us." Peter whimpered that morning at breakfast. "He-he might tell."

"I don't think he will."

All the Marauders turned to stare in shock at Sirius- the last person they expected to defend a Slytherin.

"Look, Slytherins are all about Honour, and they do stick together. If a Slytherin gives their word on something, it's usually good. I'm not saying we should just take his word for it though."

"I think he told his friends." James muttered. "Did you see them in Transfiguration?"

"Yes." Remus nodded. "But I think Padfoot's right."

"You're saying you trust Snivellus?" James spat.

"No." Remus shook his head. "But I do trust Sirius's judgement- mostly."

The snide ending changed the subject completely.

"Oi!" Sirius yelped indignantly. "That was only one time!"

"Siri, it was stupid enough to last us a lifetime." James chuckled.

Hunter turned his attention from the conversation across the hall as the tawny owl he had delivered his letter by landed in front of him, a tightly furled scroll in its beak.

After giving the owl some bacon and taking the scroll, which he put in his bag, he turned his attention back to Luc and Sev, who were immersed in an argument about Quidditch.

"Marc would be best!" Sev argued. Luc shook his head.

"Marc's fast, but he doesn't have the eye for the Snitch. There has to be someone better."

"You're talking about Seekers, right?" Hunter asked, inserting himself into the conversation with a smile tugging at his lips.

Luc nodded, and then his eyes widened. "Hey..."

"Do you play?" Sev asked eagerly. Hunter grinned.

"We have a free period next. Get me a broom and find out."

Hunter shot through the air, weaving between the posts. A wild laugh escaped him. After a few more laps and tricks, he landed in front of his brothers and the Captain of the Slytherin team, all of whom had their mouths wide open.

After a moment of stunned silence, the Captain, Lance Jones, stepped forward with a grin and clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the team, Seeker."

"Yes!" Luc grinned, and high fived Sev, who was likewise beaming.

'They're so different.' Hunter mused, studying the pair. 'This is how they should be.'

"Little Brothers, I do belive we're going to kick Gryff butt." Luc declared, laying an arm over their shoulders.

"Course we are." Sev retorted. "With all of us on the team, how could we not?" He looked at Hunter. "Me and Luc are Chasers. The Captain's a Beater."

"We should keep me secret." Hunter said. "I mean, we don't want to give them any warning, do we?"

"From the way you fly, warning won't do any good." Lance snorted. "But the idea does have merit. And I can't wait to see the look on Potter's face- He's the Gryff Captain and a Chaser. Black's also a Chaser- they're a force to be reckoned with, unfortunately."

"So are we." Sev, Luc and Hunter said together, and then burst out laughing.

At break (which had been preceded by History of Magic and Herbology) Hunter read his letter after he'd done his homework. The four friends sat at the same table in the library they had the day before.

Dear Hunter.

I'm sorry, but Nicholas raced off the moment he finished your letter. He was furious- you know if there's one thing he hates, it's abuse.

I shudder to think of what he's doing to those cruel men. But don't worry, your friends will be safe now.

So you're in Slytherin? Of course you would be, it's in your blood, isn't it? Although your Mother, God bless her, had the courage of a Gryffindor.

As Nicholas said, it matters not to us where you are placed, and we love you no matter what- and don't you dare think I wouldn't write that unless I was serious, childe of mine.

I also enclose a note giving you permission to go to Hogsmede.

Oh yes, and Nicholas has something he's going to send to you, though I don't know when he'll get around to it.

All the best,

Perry.

"Everything alright?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded, and then set the letter on fire. "I have no desire to give anyone the chance to read my correspondence." he explained to Lily, who looked shocked.

"No one in Slytherin would dare." Sev pointed out, not looking up from the potions book he was scribbling in.

"I know that." Hunter said. "But there are others. And even if there weren't, I don't take risks."

"Very Slytherin." James sneered as he came around a bookcase followed by the other Marauders.

"Thank you." Hunter said, and pulled out his Charms notebook- he had a notebook for each class- and began to make notes. "Lily, what's the incantation for a Cheering Charm again?"

"Laetifico."

"'Cheer Up?'" Hunter asked in an amused tone. "Well that's obvious."

"You decided on a Seeker yet, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, smirking as the boy stiffened. In an instant, he was pinned against a wall, Hunter's wand at his throat. Hunter's eyes were blazing in fury.

"What did I tell you about bullying, Sirius Black?" Hunter growled. "Don't. That's what I said. Now I will keep the promise I made. You remember what I said would happen if I heard about any more bullying from any Marauder?"

Quickly, he placed all the Marauders under full body binds, shrank them, put them in his pocket, grabbed his stuff, and marched out to the lake.

Taking them out of his pocket, Hunter made them full size, and then muttered "Confoundo."

"You will walk into the lake. You will stay in the lake for as long as you can bear without freezing, getting attacked, or drowning. You will swim to stay afloat." Taking of the body binds, he snapped "Go!"

Later that evening, Hunter was reading in front of the fire in the Common Room when the wall slid apart to admit Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House.

Slughorn had seen the way, after only a day, the Slytherins all treated Hunter with respect, and some even deferred to him a little. He had tried to get Hunter to join his Slug Club, him being the Protege of Nicholas Flamel, but Hunter had managed to avoid him so far.

"Ah, Hunter, there you are." Slughorn said, obviously relived, and mopping his brow with a handkerchief. "You are needed in the Hospital Wing."

"Of course, Sir." Hunter packed his things away, and with a quick spell, banished them to his room, tucking his wand into its holster on his wrist as he followed his Head of House out the hole in the wall.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Hunter found the Marauders lying in beds being given hot chocolate by Madame Proudfoot- who Hunter found was the Matron before Madame Pomfrey- whilst Professor McGonagall- Still head of Gryffindor House- and Professor Dumbledore looked on seriously.

"Ah, Horace." Dumbledore greeted, first twinkling at him, and then, with a slightly dampened twinkle, at Hunter. "And Hunter. My boy, would you care to tell me why these young Gryffindors say that you forced them to swim in the Black Lake?"

"Not really." Hunter smiled at Dumbledore innocently, and then bowed to Professor McGonagall. "Ma'am."

"Hunter, my boy-"

"I am not your boy, Headmaster." Hunter cut him off, his calm mood slipping. "And kindly stop trying to impose on my mind!"

"Now Hunter, I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't-" Slughorn began, trying to defuse the situation.

"Then ask the other Slytherins why, after a meeting I had with the good Headmaster, I was nearly in a state of collapse from keeping him out of my mind." Hunter snapped, rubbing his scar. It wasn't hurting him, but it was a natural motion he did when he was upset or angry.

"Oh Merlin, what on earth happened to you?" Madame Proudfoot exclaimed, moving away from her patients, who were now recovering, and steering the protesting Hunter to a bed, where she sat him down and proceeded to push his fringe aside to examine his scar.

Hunter pushed her away gently. "Madame Proudfoot, whilst I am pleased that you care, this scar really is none of your business, and I will not allow it to be healed." 'Not that it can be.' his mind supplied glumly. "Please, if it was harmful, I assure you, I would ask you to heal it."

"It means something to you?" Madame Proudfoot supplied narrowly, placing her hands on her hips and frowning at him "You are proud of it?"

Hunter nodded, and surprised himself with how true the statements were.

"Can we please get back to why four of my students are currently in the Hospital Wing?" Professor McGonagall asked in a furious tone, turning to Hunter. Hunter still had respect for her, and so he decided to tell her what had happened.

"If you please, Professor McGonagall, I and my friends- Lily Evans of Gryffindor, and Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin- were having a private conversation at break, when the Marauders here decided to impose on us. Black called Severus by the name Snivellus- the name they used to use when making fun of him- and I had made a promise to the Marauders when I first met them and stopped them from de-trousering Sev, that if they ever bullied anyone again, they would find themselves swimming with the Giant Squid. By all means, punish me for keeping a promise and defending someone who is like a brother to me. But please, punish Black too."

Professor McGonagall blinked. She could see the boy was sincere.

"Petey!" Someone screamed, and Wormtail winced as a frail looking woman wearing a pale pink robe dashed through the door and flung herself at him. "Oh, are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh, Petey!"

As the woman was fussing over Wormtail- clearly his mother- two couples walked through the door.

One couple looked like Remus, the man having the same thinning hair and pinched face, the woman his green eyes.

The man of the other couple had black Potter hair flecked with grey, and humourus brown eyes. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Remus's parents went to him, and the Potter's split, the woman going to Sirius, the man to James.

Wormtail's mother turned to look at Hunter, her weak blue eyes full of unshed tears.

"How could you do that to my baby?"

All the parents turned to look at him, and Hunter fought down the urge to yell 'How could he betray my family!?'

"I warned them what would happen if they ever bullied again." Hunter fought to keep his voice level. His grandparents...

"Bullied again?" Mr Potter rose from James's side to face Hunter, frowning.

"Have any of you heard your children use the name Snivellus?" Hunter asked.

"Once..." Mrs Potter said, looking between Sirius and James. "Boys." she said, frowning. "What does he mean?"

"I mean, Mrs Potter, that after I stopped the Marauders from de-trousering my friend on my first day here, two days ago, I warned them that if they ever bullied again, they would find themselves swimming with the Giant Squid. At break today, Black called Sev Snivellus, and so, here we are."

"Petey didn't do anything!" Mrs Pettigrew said, defending her son.

"Exactly." Hunter snapped, rubbing his scar again. "He did nothing. So did Remus. James...James is the ringleader of the bullying. For Merlin's sake, he was going to de-trouser Sev because he and Sirius were bored!"

A glass jug shattered, and Hunter fought to regain control, pushing his hair away from his face.

"And you wonder why Lily abhors you." he said in a scathing tone. James flushed.

"I've admitted what I did. Fine, punish me. Just let me go. I'll probably destroy something important next."

"Hunter, my boy-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hunter yelled, shocking them all. "I am not your boy, nor will I ever be, Albus Dumbledore." His voice had taken on a hissing edge, and he emanated danger.

"Mr and Mrs Lupin, Mr and Mrs Potter, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn. If you want me, I'll be in my quarters." Hunter bowed, and then turned on his heel, his robe billowing behind him, and disappeared from the Hospital Wing.

Chapter Four

Hunter was given a detention with Professor McGonagall and ten points were taken from Slytherin. The Marauders were likewise punished, which irked James and Sirius to no end, though they didn't dare complain about the laxness of the punishment given to Hunter, for they knew it would also increase the one they were given.

Hunter pulled on his Quidditch robes with a grin. He couldn't wait to fly and thrash James and Sirius. He was, unfortunately, losing all respect for the pair, and his respect for Lupin had waned a little, as the man just…let James and Sirius bully.

Hunter grabbed his broom- a Starstreaker, the best broom out there. Nicholas had bought it for him, and he couldn't help but laugh out loud when he remembered the look on James and Sirius's faces when it had arrived at breakfast a week ago. Hunter had thanked Zaquar, the Flamel owl profusely for delivering the broom, but when he had enquired to him whether or not he would be able to make the journey back after such a delivery, Zaquar had given him an annoyed hoot and a reproachful look, which had made the Quartet laugh. Hunter had apologised for the slight, explaining that he was only making sure that such a majestic owl as he didn't suffer from his diligent fulfilling of his duty.

The team positioned themselves opposite the Gryffindors, and Hunter couldn't help but wince when he heard a crack from James's hand as he and Lance shook.  
 _'Must be a tradition for Slytherin Captains to try and break the hand of the opposition.'_ He mused, sharing an evil look with his Brothers. _'Mind you, it is a good strategy. Injuring their Captain and one of their players before the game even has a chance to start. And in a way that cannot possibly be counted as cheating. Nice.'_

The game, unfortunately, was uneventful. Slytherin won, and Hunter had been bitterly amused when the Gryffindor Seeker, Myers, had almost fallen from his broom when Hunter had greeted him in the air with a nod. He had found the Snitch a few moments in, hovering next to Luc's ear, reminding him of a match against Draco.

The team burst into their common room amidst cheers, elated and barely even tired. With a grin to his brothers, who were pulled into the celebrations, Hunter made his way to his chair by the fire. He said his chair because the chair closest to the fire and in the best position to view the common room and talk to Salazar Slytherin was the most comfortable chair and was now known among the Slytherins as 'The Heir's Throne', much to Hunter's embarrassment and Sev and Luc's amusement.

Hunter thought for a moment. _**"Grandfather, I have decided to go to the Chamber of Secrets. Your Basilisk will not kill me, will it?"  
**_ Salazar chuckled. _**"No. As my Heir, you will be able to withstand Isela's stare, as she will not- cannot kill anyone of my blood, unless they are disowned- she must have been being controlled in your time. Speaking of which, you ought to disown Riddle."  
"I'm planning on it. I don't think simply writing a letter to Gringrotts to state his disownment will sit well with me. I want to personally rip his worthless excuse for a name out of our family." **_Hunter snarled, ignoring the apprehensive looks he was getting from some.  
After conversing with his Grandfather a little more, Hunter slipped out of the common room and began to make his way to his destination.

The trip was somewhat uneventful, though he was the first in many years to be brave enough to send Mrs Norris flying down the hallway yowling. He could swear he heard the Castle chuckling at that. He added it to his mental list of things to ask his Grandfather about.

It turned out Moaning Myrtle was very defensive of her bathroom these days. It had taken him showing his ring of status as Lord of Slytherin to calm her and stop her from alerting all the teachers in the Castle, something Hunter simply could not allow. He had sworn her to secrecy.

Hunter opened the entrance with a hissed order, and after a moment's hesitation, he wondered aloud about how to get down there as befits the Lord of Slytherin.  
At his title, a stone slid out of the passage, clearly for him to stand on, and flames burst into life in little alcoves in the tunnel.

Hunter got the surprise of his life as he got to the bottom of the tunnel to be confronted with the Basilisk. His first instinct was to close his eyes, but then he remembered what his Grandfather had said, and his Slytherin pride rose up in him.  
 _ **"Greetings Isela."**_ Hunter bowed. _**"It is an honour to meet you. I am Hunter Charlus Potter, Lord Slytherin on my Mother's side, Lord Potter on my Father's, and Lord Black thanks to my Godfather, who left his title and all it pertains to me. I am from many years in the future. But my story is a long one. Perhaps we may go elsewhere to discuss it?"  
"It sounds a rather painful story, Lord Slytherin." **_Isela hissed, lowering her head to his level. _**"Would you care to ride? It will be far quicker."**_

Hunter's mouth dropped open, and with a choked laugh, he hauled himself astride the great neck and they were off.  
It was better than riding a broom, better than anything Hunter had ever experienced.

When they arrived in the main Chamber, Hunter tumbled off giddily only to find himself being tripped so he fell into Isela's coils.  
 _ **"You truly are Grandfathers."**_ He grumbled causing Isela to give a hissy snake laugh. He then proceeded to tell his story, saying first _**"You cannot kill Dumbledore Isela, that is my right."**_

By the end of the tale, Hunter could feel Isela trembling in anger. She lifted her head and roared. The Castle shook with her rage.  
 _ **"I will kill him!"**_ She screamed _**"I will beat him to within an inch of his life, wait for him to heal, petrify him and plague him whilst his minions scurry about making the antidote, and then, when he thinks he is safe, I will bite him! Oh, how I will bite him…"  
"Isela." **_Hunter interrupted, trying to calm the great snake. _**"Not that that does not sound like what he deserves, but I told you, he is mine to end, as is Tom Riddle. I too have plans on how to make him suffer. Fear not, I will not keep you or Grandfather out of my plans."**_

" _ **Good."**_ Isela nodded. Then she became still. _**"Hunter, it appears that all students have been called to the Great Hall as per the emergency drill set by the Founders for any danger. Your Mother is hysterical with worry, and your Brothers are set to kill to find you."  
"Oh, Merlin!" **_Hunter cried, leaping from Isela's coils and running a harried hand through his hair- a gesture he had inherited from his Father, though he only did it when he was worried- rubbing his scar was for when he was annoyed or angry. _**"I've got to go, I've got to-"  
"Take this." **_Isela hissed, and Hunter turned to see a beautiful snake amulet made of tiny emeralds of different shades. The teeth were crystal, the chain was silver. It was looped over Isela's teeth, and yet Hunter had no fear when he reached into her mouth to take it, fastening it around his neck.  
 _ **"This was made by Salazar."**_ Isela informed him. _**"It will take you to anywhere you wish within the Hogwarts grounds. As I recall, all you have to do is hold the amulet, and focus on your destination. Perhaps closing your eyes might help."  
"Thanks." **_Hunter hissed, relieved beyond measure. He did as advised and disappeared without a sound.

"Where is he?" Sev hissed as Madame Proudfoot tried to console a hysterical Lily. "He wasn't in our room, he wasn't on his Throne, and we're not allowed to go looking for him! He could be in trouble!"  
"You think I don't know that?" Luc snapped, running a hand through his immaculate hair, startling those watching them (Malfoy rule- the hair is never to be messy). "I'm as worried as you. _Hogwarts_ shook, and that noise…it was the noise of a furious creature. I hate to think…" He trailed off with a shudder of horror.

"Yeah. Safe to say, you do not ever want to get on Isela's shit list."  
Sev and Luc spun around in shock, their eyes widening as they beheld their brother.  
"HUNTER!" Lily screamed, leaping into his arms, berating him nineteen to the dozen. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU WERE NOWHERE! THERE WAS NO NOTE!"  
"I'm sorry, Mo-Lily!" Hunter cringed away from her, his instincts taking over. "I-I didn't mean-"  
"Lily!" Sev shouted, recognising what was happening. "Stop!"

Lily's hand went to her mouth, which was trembling as the two boys pulled Hunter into a hug, which he tried to flinch away from. "Hunter, you're safe." Luc said lowly and calmly. "Lily was just worried for you, okay? You're not with them anymore."  
"No one will ever harm you, not anymore." Sev promised.  
Hunter gave a nod and a shaky sigh. "Sorry."  
"It's my fault, not yours." Lily asserted, joining the hug.  
"Not yours." Hunter said firmly, coming back to himself. "Aunt and Uncle's, not yours. Kay?"

"Aunt and Uncle? And now the Flamels?" Sirius sneered. "What Raime, did your parents not want you- did nobody want you? A mini Death Eater?"  
Hunter stiffened and his head snapped back as though he had been struck. The murderous looks on the faces of his three friends sent shivers down Sirius's spine, and he and James instinctively moved ever so slightly closer together. Wormtail actually whimpered, and Remus felt coldness growing in the pit of his stomach. _'Sirius, you moron, what have you done?'_

Hunter pushed his way out of the hug he had been entangled in and rolled up his left sleeve, baring his forearm for the Marauders to see. His eyes were blazing with green fire. _  
_"I will never serve Voldemort." Hunter spat furiously. "He is a racist, murdering bigot, and I've had more than enough shit from his kind in my life. I've never known my Parents; they were _murdered in front of me_ when I was eighteen months old. And you, Black, should know better than to stick your nose into people's pasts when your own is better than mine ever was!"

Sirius paled. His past was horrible. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hunter beat him to it. "I know about your Parents, how they treated you, and I repeat my earlier statement. They treated you better than my _family_ ever treated me, so don't you dare say I'm over exaggerating. Do you think Nicholas and Perenelle would have removed me from my family if they were good people? Idiot."

Ignoring the stares, Hunter turned to the Slytherin side of the room and dropped down onto the farthest bench from the Marauders. Who were now faced with his furious friends.  
Lily moved faster than she had ever moved before. A crack rang through the Hall as she slapped Sirius strongly about the face.  
"How dare you?" Lily hissed, flanked by Luc and Sev "Apologise. Now."  
"Don't bother asking the mutt to work his pathetic excuse of a brain enough to do that Lils. Too much hard work for him." Sev spat.  
"Besides, we're Slytherins." Luc said bitterly. "We're used to it. But he does merit punishment."

At this point, as Hunter had bitterly predicted to himself, Dumbledore moved to stop his friends.  
"Now, you three, there will be no hexing, if you don't mind."  
"Then take points. Give detentions. His actions cannot go unpunished." Lucius's voice was icy, dangerous- what Hunter remembered from his old days. This was Lucius Malfoy, and he was angry. Severus was giving a preview of his Ultimate Death Glare that had Adults trembling. Lily, well…she was terrifying, giving McGonagall in Mother Lion mode a definite run for her money and surpassing her without even trying.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Flitwick squeaked furiously. "And you will have detention with me for the entirety of next week Mr Black, and no, Minerva, I will not allow you to show your blatant favouritism on this matter!"

Professor McGonagall shut her mouth with a quiet click as the diminutive professor proceeded to give the cowed and now thoroughly ashamed renegade Black the most thorough tongue lashing he had ever received.

Once he was done, all three of Hunter's friends thanked their favourite Professor, and Hunter gave him a slight nod and a tiny smile. Dumbledore clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention and smiled reassuringly, particularly at the Firsties.

"Well now that's over, I think it best we all head to bed. It appears that the danger that set off the old drill has passed."  
Behind Hunter's Slytherin mask, he was smirking amusedly as he thought _'Nope, just thinking of ways to help me in my revenge of you. Violent, Slytherin ways.'_

Hunter was bombarded with questions and admonishments from his brothers when they entered their room, and quickly told them where he had been and what he had been doing. He fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, the Quartet (that was what people called Hunter and his friends) talked in private, eating in the kitchens, whilst the three boys explained to Lily what had happened last evening. It had gained Hunter a thwack to the back of the head from Lily- "Idiot! Yes, she's your Grandfather's Familiar and serves your Family, but warn us next time, yeah?"- Hunter had nodded sheepishly.

First lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts. It didn't go well.  
Professor Nox was a sharp teacher who despised incompetence and fools. As such, out of the Marauders, only Remus did well in his class as James and Sirius seemed to be under the impression they knew everything there was to know about DADA and Wormtail followed their lead. The Quartet excelled- a deadly combination of Luc and Hunter's utter ruthlessness in battle, and Lily and Sev's strategic minds-, and Professor Nox had noted that in a fight, pitted against them, even the most seasoned fighter might have trouble. This had caused Hunter to give a feral grin.

"Today we will be studying a very interesting creature, and finding out something very important- your worst fears." Nox said as he surveyed the classroom, glaring at any rowdy or daydreaming students.  
Hunter stiffened. "Boggart." He muttered. Unfortunately for him, Nox had the hearing of a bat.  
"And how would you know that, Hunter?"

Everyone's attention was on the young Slytherin now.  
"There was a Boggart at the Flamel's house." Hunter said shortly. "I came up against it. Not pleasant- my Boggart is a Dementor."  
Lily, Sev and Luc grimaced almost as one. Clearly this was a bad thing, and Nox asked why. Hunter shifted in his seat a moment before looking the Professor square in the eyes. "I won't say why, but the memory- the main one- the Dementors force me to relive makes me collapse. Nicholas had to teach me the Patronus Charm, which, no, I will not preform. It is very personal to me."

"The main one?" Lily said in a horrified voice. Hunter shot her a look that clearly said 'Later.' 

"What's the memory?" Sirius asked, and winced as the Quartet, not to mention the other Slytherins, glared at him.  
"None of your business." Hunter's voice was level and he looked to his teacher. "Sir, it would not be a good thing for me to participate in this lesson, or any that involve Dementors or Boggarts. Believe me, if I thought I could handle it, I would take part, but I will not be able to handle it."

"Scared, Raime?" James sneered.  
"We have established what I am afraid of, and I have explained why I cannot participate. If you cannot wrap your mind around so simple facts as those, then you will fail as an Auror." Hunter replied in a bored tone, though inside he was hurting. His father was a git.

James flushed an unpleasant shade of red at the jibe- everyone knew he planned to be an Auror. "Well at least I have a career plan!" he snapped defensively. "What about you, Raime?"  
"I plan to clear some smears on my Family name, and then travel and expand my knowledge and help those who need it." He threw a friendly grin at his friends. "And of course spoil any Godchildren I may end up with."

Sev and Lily blushed, incensing James. Luc smirked at them. "Don't you mean Nieces or Nephews, Little Brother?" he reprimanded jokingly. Hunter shrugged, earning himself a glare from his Pureblood brother for this lack of decorum.  
"Same thing to me. Godkids would be valued as Nieces and Nephews- as family." 

"You're acting very un-Slytherin." Remus noted quietly. Hunter looked at him, a sad sort of amusement in his eyes. "Not all of us are Purebloods, you know. And we're Slytherins- we act how people _expect_ us to act."  
"How the hell are you in Slytherin then?" Sirius blurted, though with caution- he knew he was on very thin ice with the Quartet for the Hall incident. In fact, he now realised that his words might have made the ice crack. For some reason, he didn't want to know what would happen when it broke.  
"Does the Hat say anything about Bloodlines having anything to do with sorting?" Hunter asked sharply.  
"No, but-"  
"Then I fail to see how my Blood Status pertains to my House." Hunter cut him off.

"Must be hard, being in a House with blood fanatics. Have any of them hexed you too badly?" James asked sympathetically. The Slytherins stiffened in anger. How dare he say they would attack the Heir- no, the Lord of Slytherin! An honourable Pureblood who hid his lineage to avoid the persecution that would no doubt be heaped upon him if he revealed his title!  
"No." Hunter's voice was icy. "The only students who have done anything to harm me in any way go by the nicknames Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

Remus flinched as the well-aimed barb hit home. He glanced at his friends to see Peter trembling, James flushing, and Sirius looking uncomfortable.  
"We didn't…" Remus trailed off as Raime stood up and stowed away his wand- today was a practical lesson, so no books were out- and gave him a long slow look that was filled with an unreadable sadness.  
"I'm sorry to say, Moony, I've heard too many apologies, false or no, in my life for that one to make a difference. I would have thought with your furry little problem, you wouldn't be so hasty to stick people in categories. We don't all follow Voldemort you know- that doesn't affect where you're sorted to. Trust me on that one."

Remus bowed his head, shame flooding through him. Hunter was right. He had no right to judge people as Dark for something they couldn't control.  
Before anyone could say anything else, Hunter surveyed Lily and the Slytherins. "Stay and learn to combat your fears." He ordered. "I will be fine on my own- I have some business to conduct."

With a bow to the Professor, Hunter spun on his heel and marched out of the room.

Hunter sat at his desk with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking older than his years as he mentally drafted his letter to Gringrotts in his head. Finally, he pulled a piece of parchment with the Slytherin crest on it towards him, selected his best quill and ink, and began to write.

 _To whomever it may concern,_

 _I, Hunter Charlus, Lord of Slytherin duly notify the Manager of my Family Accounts of the return of the Slytherin Line. I also would like to give you notice that I will come to Gringrotts at the earliest opportunity to sort some problems I have with my Family's state._

 _I ask that no monies or anything pertaining to House Slytherin be released to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. His line is illegitimate._

 _I myself will prove my claim when I arrive._

 _May your gold flow.  
Hunter Charlus, Lord of Slytherin._

Hunter walked to the Owlery with his scroll. Once there, he selected a sturdy but imposing owl, gave it the letter, and sent it off.

Walking back to the dormitory, he found himself in a disused hallway filled with unrecognisable, illegible paintings. This didn't bother him, as he knew Hogwarts would make sure he got to the dorm safely. And anyway, he could just use the pendant.

As he walked past, one of the largest paintings exclaimed "Merlin, Sal, that kid looks like you- the eyes!"  
Instantly, Hunter's wand was pointed at the portrait, many spells ready on his lips.  
"Of course he looks like me." A familiar voice snapped. "Don't you see his ring, Godric, you fool?" his voice softened and changed to a hiss. _**"Easy, Childe of mine. We mean you no harm."  
"I'm not in the mood for annoying portraits or people, Grandfather, regardless of whether or not you're in them." **_Hunter snapped, casting a cleaning spell on the portrait and stowing away his wand. _**"My Father is a bullying imbecile who hates me purely on the basis that I'm a Slytherin, I had to step out of one of my favourite classes so I wouldn't pass out to the sound of my Mother screaming to my sociopath of a cousin for mercy before he kills her as she sacrifices herself for me, and to top it all off, I'm from the Future and have a manipulative bastard of a Headmaster trying to make me into his pawn! Then I have a voice yelling about me from an unknown portrait, a yell that, if anyone else had been around, could have blown the fact that I am Lord Slytherin wide open!"**_

There was a silence as his Grandfather digested this tirade, and Hunter took the chance to study the others in the portrait, who were staring at the clearly annoyed young man in front of them with interest.  
There were three other people in the portrait, in thrones of Bronze, Silver and Gold respectively. Two were women- one a short round woman with red hair and brown eyes in buttery yellow robes with an old face marked with smile lines, the other an elegant brown haired brown eyed figure in robes of dark blue. The other man had blond hair streaked with grey and pale blue eyes. He was well built, wearing robes of deep red. His grandfather struck an imposing figure- as always- on his silver throne with black hair streaked with silver and the Family's emerald eyes that matched his robes.

Without thinking, Hunter dropped to one knee in front of the portrait, bowing his head. "Greetings, Noble Founders of Hogwarts."  
"Get up." Salazar ordered the young man with slight annoyance in his voice, but it was tinged with fondness. "You are the Lord of Slytherin. You do not kneel, and never to Kin. Now, what exactly do you mean by your sociopath cousin killing your Mother? And how, by Lady Magic, are you from the future?"  
The other Founders gaped in shock. "Hate Parseltongue." Godric muttered. "You miss so much."  
Salazar shot him a glare, and he subsided as the young Lord launched into the story of his life.

By the end, the Founders were furious.  
"Were I alive, he would be upon of my sword before he could think of so much as manipulating a fly!" Godric growled, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
"You would have to wait until I had finished with him, my friend." Salazar hissed, barely making it into English as his eyes flashed. "Oh how I wish to have him meet Isela."  
"Where is his loyalty to Hogwarts!" Helga cried, distressed. "He has no right to be Headmaster!"

"He uses knowledge to his own ends!" Rowena screeched, looking every bit the bird of her House. "Knowledge should not be used like that! It is a gift for the benefit of all!"

"When he next comes in to gain our wisdom, I say we refuse the meddling goat." Godric said gleefully.  
"There are four portraits of us in a room in the Headmaster's chambers, there to guide those who are given the honour of leading the school. It is connected to this portrait so that we have somewhere to go other than that tiny room. We do not, however, have any connection to the Portrait in your Common Room, which is why your Grandfather did not recognise you or know your story." Helga explained to Hunter, who looked interested at the Lion Founder's words. "We would much prefer it if we were hung somewhere more public, so we could guide the younglings and explain to our houses that Salazar is _not_ a Mundane hater, and nor did he betray us all. In case you do not know, your Grandfather died protecting young Mage-children from Mundanes who meant them harm. The Mundanes in question were the children's Parents and Teachers. How the lies spread we do not know. Perhaps from Godric and Salazar's rivalry in tricking each other."

Hunter stared at his Grandfather incredulously. "You, _you_ used to _prank_? Godric, I can see him doing something as nutty as being the Prankster Founder-"  
"Hey!"  
"-but you! Seriously!?"  
"Oh, he was." Rowena giggled, putting a hand to her delicate mouth. "The only trick I didn't like him doing was painting my entire library green."  
"What about the time he and Godric worked together on their tricks for once?" Helga reminded her friend, smiling at their flushing male counterparts. "The students thought of that as the best week they had ever experienced, though that might have something to do with the fact that their plans went a little wrong, and no one could leave the Great Hall for the entire week, which meant no classes."

"I will have to introduce you to some of the products of the Firebrand Twins- that's the Gryffindor Nickname for the Weasley Twins from my old time." Hunter choked, leaning against the wall to hold himself upright. "The Marauders…Moony's the only decent one at the moment, I'm sorry to say."

"Your Father must have become a decent man in the end to produce you, Cub." Godric said with a smile, but at the use of that name, Hunter's amusement faded, and he looked tired.  
"Don't call me that. Please. Only Uncle Moony called me his Cub. I am only his Cub, no one else's. I am Prongslet, I am Pup, I am Bud. Please, don't, it hurts too much."

"Forgive me." Godric apologised. "I meant no offense."  
"It's alright, I know you didn't." Hunter waved off the apology. "But anyway, as to my Mother and Father getting together, her and Sev are pretty much destined for a relationship so unless something like-"

Hunter choked, the blood draining from his face. His magic began to fill the air around him, crackling furiously, causing his robes to whip about him wildly. His hands balled into fists, and he punched the wall, his magic making it so a crack appeared where his fist hit. The young Slytherin began to swear, violently and viciously in Parseltongue, causing his Grandfather to gasp at the language pouring from his Heir.  
 _ **"Hunter, my Snakeling!"**_ Salazar cried, worriedly. _**"Speak to me! Explain what angers you so!"**_

" _ **Dumbledore."**_ Hunter snarled, his eyes blazing. _**"Grandfather, my parents are not even close, and then Mother suddenly changes and they become devoted to each other? Mother hates his guts, and from what I can see, that will never change. Unless someone used Love Potion on her, and Father would not- he's an arsehole, but he would never force his bedmates in any way."  
"THAT MEDDLING OLD COOT!" **_Salazar shrieked, his eyes blazing as furiously as his descendant's. _**"HOW DARE HE CONTROL MY GRANDDAUGHTER SO! That is- is as close to allowing her to be Imperiused and raped as anything can get!"**_

" _ **He will NOT get away with it this time, this I swear."**_ Hunter hissed. _**"No one harms my Kin. Mother sacrificed herself for me, no way will I allow her to be violated so."**_

Switching to English, Hunter scanned the portraits in the hall, the occupants of which were staring at the two Slytherins in a mixture of fear, confusion, and interest.  
"As Lord Slytherin, I command you." He hissed, barely making it into English in his fury- something he absently noted he would have to work on, it would _not_ do to get pissed and start speaking Parseltongue in front of others. "Spread the word. The Headmaster is to be debilitated in small ways. Access to certain areas denied, things like that. Use your imaginations. Make his life _hell_."

"What did he _do_?" Godric asked.  
"Used a Love Potion on my Mother- or at least he will try to." Hunter said grimly to the shocked gasps and oaths as he cleaned himself up and calmed himself down. "I will devise a way to get you four away from the Old Goat as quickly as possible and hung in the Great Hall. I will visit you when I can."  
Hunter took hold of his pendant and disappeared.

It was dinner when Zaquar flew into the Hall. He did not, however, have a letter for Hunter. Instead, he bore two letters, one for Sev, and one for Luc.

Hunter swallowed, finished his food and then excused himself quickly, much to the concern of the Quartet and the Slytherins, who had come to understand what being part of Slytherin House meant, and were unswervingly loyal to him- not that he knew of their loyalty, but still. None of them had any interest or connection with Tom anymore- they all refused to call him Voldemort.

He ran because he knew what the letters contained.

"Where is he?" Sev hissed as he skidded to a halt in the hallway, his Brother at his side.  
"I have as little an idea as you, Sev." Luc replied with a sigh. "He probably thinks we're going to be furious with him."  
"Bloody bastardic uncle." Sev snarled, and Luc nodded grimly. 

"Enough, Sev, we need to think." Luc pointed out. "We need to think like Hunter. Where would he go?"  
"Somewhere no one would be able to find him, somewhere he felt safe." Sev said immediately. Out of all of them, he was closest to their youngest, and that was saying something, as the four were practically joined at the hip.  
"The Chamber." Luc realised, lowering his voice- now tinged with awe- as he spoke of the Legendary place.

"Where's the entrance though?" Sev said, annoyed. "He won't tell anyone- something about our minds not being safe."  
"Legilimency, I'd wager he means." Luc said grimly. "But…Hunter did grumble once about 'That dammed girl who haunts that bloody farce of an entrance. I mean, it's Slytherin cunning, but horrifyingly mortifying."

"Let's think." Sev said slowly. "The only Ghost that comes to my mind is…Moaning Myrtle. She- That's it!" he yelled suddenly, attracting the attention of passing students. He winced and quieted himself. "Moaning Myrtle was killed by Isela. What if…what if the entrance is in her bathroom?"  
"It would make sense. 'Slytherin cunning, but horrifyingly mortifying', remember?" Luc agreed, and the two quickly made their way to the bathroom and simultaneously cast Notice Me Not Charms on the door just as Myrtle realised that her bathroom had been breached at a time when Lord Slytherin had ordered her to not let anyone in, and to top it off, they were _boys_.

"OUT!" she shrieked, zooming up and towards the two, who backed up.  
"Miss Myrtle, please!" the blond one shouted. "We need to speak with Hunter- Lord Slytherin!"  
Myrtle screeched to a halt in shock. Not only had this boy addressed her politely- obviously a Pureblood, she mused- but he knew about Lord Slytherin and where the entrance was hidden.

She also noted they were Slytherins. So. Under the Lord's protection then.

"What do you want with Lord Slytherin?" she asked suspiciously.

"Miss Myrtle, please, If it's no trouble, could you please go into the Chamber and tell Hunter- Lord Slytherin, I mean, that his Brothers are here and that we aren't angry with him, and we swear we won't hex him or harm him in any way?" The other boy begged, worry clear in his eyes. "We want to thank him. No one else had the leverage…" he trailed off.

Myrtle nodded decisively. Clearly these two meant no harm to her Lord, and though clearly not related, called him Brother, indicating a close bond. And clearly something important had happened.

"Very well. I will inform him of your message. But if he will not speak with you, you _will_ leave, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." The two nodded quickly.

Myrtle gave them one last look and then dived through the floor.

A few minutes later, she came back up, and almost instantly afterwards, the sinks drew apart, making the two boys gasp in awe as Hunter appeared, looking apprehensive.

"Hunter." The two breathed in relief, but knew not to approach him just yet. "Thank you. Lord Flamel did it, we're free! Because of you."

"I-I couldn't just leave it." Hunter sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry-"

"Haven't you been listening to a word we said, silly little Brother?" Luc asked softly, pulling the too-tiny teen into a gentle hug. "We're thanking you. We're not mad."

"Oh." Hunter relaxed, smiling shyly. "That's good."

The three made their way to their spot on the grounds at the base of a thick oak near a small brook and were met by Lily, who looked excited.

"What's got you all hyped up?" Sev asked as they conjured a blanket and sat back in their customary tumble- Sev and Luc against the tree with Hunter and Lily leaning against them, Lily against Sev and Hunter against Luc.

"There's been an announcement posted in all the Common Rooms." Lily replied. "All fifth years and above doing CoMC are going on a three day trip."

"Fuck." Hunter swore, his head spinning with the implications. "That bloody Old Goat has something planned."

"Explain." Luc ordered, frowning. They all knew- all Slytherins and now Lily- that the Headmaster was not as Light as he made out. Hunter had coined a name that suited him perfectly- Old Goat.

"I am never without any of you. What would be the best way to get me alone?"

"Remove us somehow." Lily replied and her eyes widened.

"I doubt he plans to remove you permanently, but I am not doing CoMC. You three are- I doubt it's a coincidence."

"But why?" Lily asked.

"Lil, he's Nicholas Flamel's Ward, and has the complete and unswerving loyalty of the entirety of Slytherin House. If the Old Goat got control of Hunt…well." Sev scowled

"My point exact- Wait, what? I have the loyalty of the entire House? When did that happen?" Hunter asked, completely stunned. Luc smirked and didn't answer.

"Well we just won't go then." Sev said firmly.

"It's compulsory." Lily sighed. "I did wonder why."

"Watch your food and drink and keep your wand on you at all times." Hunter advised. "Sev, you know a spell to check for potions and charms right? Do it before each meal or before you eat anything. It'll be best if we take no chances."

Hunter stood on the platform and waved as the train carried his friends away on their trip. The only good thing he could honestly see from all of this was that James and Sirius were on the trip, leaving only Remus and Wormtail to be the typical Gryffindors and be cruel and bullying to the Slytherins. However, Wormtail was too spineless to do anything without backup, and Remus was slowly but surely pulling his head out of the sand.

As Hunter was walking back, someone bumped into him and he flinched, but shot out a hand to stop the student from falling over. The student looked up, and Hunter removed his hand as though he had been burned- the student was Remus Lupin.

Remus looked up to both thank and apologise to whoever he had collided with, but it froze on his lips as he looked into the wary green eyes of Hunter Raime.

"I- Thanks Raime." He managed nervously. "And sorry. I wasn't concentrating."

"Ah." Raime nodded and continued to walk, eyeing him as he fell into step beside him. "I nearly forgot about that. Full moon tonight, and the strongest of the Pack gone, right?"

"Y-yes." Remus eyed the Slytherin. "How do you know so much about Werewolves?"

Raime shrugged, a sad smile appearing on his face. "You meet your first Were, you do research."

"I've never seen you smile before." Remus blurted without thinking. The smile disappeared.

"One doesn't tend to smile at bullies."

Remus winced, but Raime acted like it had never happened, looking at him with a softer emotion in his eyes.

"No one ever bothered to help you before the Marauders, did they?" he asked softly. "Not even your Parents."

"They were scared." Remus protested, automatically rising to his parents defence. "They didn't know what to do- Dad blames himself."

"As he should, as it was partially his fault. But now three teens have put a hell of a lot on the line for you, and don't care what anyone who knows thinks of your friendship with them. I get it, Lupin. It's like that- sort of- for me and the Quartet."

"I- they sort of took place of my Family supporting me. No one really cared how I dealt with it before, just that I did." Remus replied slowly. "Why would the Quartet take the place of your Family?"

"My Parents were murdered when I was eighteen months old." Raime replied, staring into the distance. "My Aunt and Uncle weren't too pleased when I was, quite literally, left on their doorstep. They never showed me any kindness, but kept me out of fear of what would happen if they did not. Still, they got a slave and punchbag out of it, so it evened out for them."

Suddenly Raime's eyes widened, and he stared at Remus in shock. Before he could say anything, Raime was gone, lost in the crowd.

Remus stared after the teen, trying to recall where he'd seen that reaction before. Then it hit him. Sirius, before he'd moved in with the Potters, when he'd thought he'd said too much about his home life. Quickly, Remus compiled all he had on Raime. It all led to one conclusion- Raime had been abused.

Hunter sat down at dinner that night, absently waving his wand over his plate due to habit. He honestly wasn't that surprised when he found potions lacing his meal.

Gathering his anger, he pushed back the bench with a screech that silenced the Hall and strode towards the door. He was halfway there when Slughorn called "Hunter? What's wrong?"

Hunter turned at the door, his eyes blazing the colour of an AK. "What's wrong? Someone's laced my food with Loyalty and Compulsion Potions!"

The hall burst into uproar, everyone shouting. Many Slytherins and Ravenclaws checked their food. Some yielded results. Slughorn hurried over to his House and quickly checked Hunter's food, his normally kindly and happy face creasing into a frown as he found the Potions just as Hunter said.

Hunter sighed, summoned his wand and sent up a loud bang. The entire hall went quiet and many turned to stare at him.

"I am going to the Owlery. Nicholas and Perenelle will hear about this. I would advise anyone with contaminated food send word to their Families at once."

Hunter sat quietly in the Headmaster's office as the Professors talked, Fawkes upon his knee, the bird crooning happily as he rubbed his head gently- the Phoenix was not Dumbledore's like most thought, but had been Godric Gryffindor's Familiar, who, after his Master's death, had tied himself to the school so that he could watch over it for the rest of his life.

Suddenly the fire in the grate blazed green, and Nicholas's voice came from it, clearly worried and upset. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, open the way this instant, or I'll hang you from the Astronomy Tower by your beard!"

At that, Hunter had to stifle a smile. He'd pay to see Nicholas- or anyone really- do that to the Old Goat.

Dumbledore hid his annoyance and opened the network, smiling genially but with worry lined in his features. This slipped as Nicholas strode past him, followed by a stately looking woman who could only be Perenelle, both ignoring him completely, and pulling Hunter into a warm hug.

Hunter flinched and went stiff, the contact taking him by surprise. Slowly he relaxed and hugged back. He was then pulled into Perenelle's arms and hugged before he was allowed to sit down, both of them hovering behind his chair, a hand on each shoulder.

"What exactly happened, and why are there not Wards around the School protecting against such things as this?" Perenelle said in a deathly calm voice filled with a quiet danger.

Babbling at the shock at being in the presence of the Flamels, Slughorn blurted out his account of events.

"What interests me" Professor Nox said "is that Hunter checked his food for contamination."

Hunter shrugged. "My instincts told me something was wrong, I trusted them and checked- lo and behold, I find my food contaminated."

"Good instincts." Nox said approvingly. Hunter shrugged.

"I've always had good instincts, they're almost never wrong."

"Mipsy will bring you food from now on until Wards are constructed to combat drugging and the like by an unbiased professional, and said wards are checked by another unbiased professional." Nicholas declared. Hunter opened his mouth, but Nicholas foresaw his question. "She will also bring food for your close friends, the Quartet. Fear not for them."

"Nicholas, really-"

"Albus, the Elves would have only slipped potions into Hunter's meal if they were ordered to by someone in authority- a Professor. I will not allow the chance for tampering with Wards that will protect innocent children, particularly when my Ward is on the receiving end! _Anyone_ could be being drugged right now, and we have no way to tell who is doing the drugging."

"Nicholas." Hunter said suddenly, leaning forward. "I-I think there's a something hidden on that wall." He pointed to a wall covered with bookshelves crammed with books.

Ignoring Dumbledore's protests, Nicholas pulled out his wand, pointing it where his Ward directed, and muttered a complex- sounding incantation. With a bang, the shelves were replaced with a door that burst open to reveal a room with four portraits of familiar people. Hunter quickly walked in, followed by everyone else, and bowed to his Grandfather. Fawkes flew over to Godric's Portrait and crooned happily at the man.

"My Lord Salazar." He bowed deeply, ignoring the gasps from the Professors who hadn't seen the portrait in the Common Room, and continued "Might I be correct in assuming your companions are the other Founders?"

"Greetings, my Snakeling." Salazar smiled, in turn ignoring the murmurs at his friendly epithet for the young man. "Yes, you would be quite correct. What in Merlin's name are you doing in here though?"

"I felt the magic hiding this room, My Lord, and thought it best to ask Nicholas to check it. It felt…almost like whatever was in this room wanted out."

"An astute young man." Rowena mused, causing Professor Flitwick to squeak in excitement- he had realised who she was, mainly by the Diadem on her brow- "Yes, you would be correct in thinking that, young Slytherin. We are here to give advice and wisdom to continue in the running of our school. However, we would much prefer to be hung in a more used area, so we may see the students of our Houses. The Great Hall is our favoured option."

"Then it shall be done, Lady Ravenclaw." Nicholas declared, bowing to the Founders. "I think such a simple wish of such great people can be granted, don't you Albus?"

Hunter nearly ruined everything by dancing a jig and hugging Nicholas. Now Dumbledore couldn't refuse- It would ruin his Grandfatherly but Senile image.

"Of course!" Dumbledore gave a fake smile and upped his twinkle. "Libby, Noddy, Candy, Freda!" he called, and four House Elves popped into the room. "Yes Headmaster Sir?" the lead one squeaked as they all bowed.

"Could you hang these portraits in the Great Hall for me?"

"Yes Headmaster Sir." With a pop, the portraits were taken by the House Elves. Fawkes followed with a flash, to guard the Portraits so that Dumbledore could not tamper with them.

Nicholas stopped any questions being fired at Hunter by turning and pulling the boy out of the small room, guiding him towards the door of the office. "Perenelle and I shall escort you to your Dormitory, Hunter, and then we shall leave."

Without waiting for an argument, the three swept out of the room.

Hunter started up and put the book he was reading to one side as a mournful and desperate howl rang through the grounds. As soon as the Flamels had left, he had made his way to the Chamber, where he and Isela had laughed about how easily he had sidestepped the Great Chessmaster's rather pathetic and predictable move and knocked a vital piece of his control- it was very likely that he potioned others to put them under his control- off the board.

Hunter raced through the labyrinthine passages of the Chamber, heading to the way out into the grounds. He recognised that howl- Moony. It was a full moon tonight, and with James and Sirius gone, he wouldn't put it past the Rat to either not go, or do something to Moony. Besides, even if the Rat was with Moony, he was to small and too low down in the Pack to have any control over the young Wolf.

Skidding to a halt at the entrance, Hunter grabbed his pendant and disappeared.

Moony howled as the silver chains burnt him. How could his Packmate betray him so?

Suddenly, the door to his Den flew open, and a figure stood in the entrance, staring at him. The intruder smelt of his Packmate that was Alpha, and the Female his Alpha wanted as Mate- almost as if he was their Cub, so by extension, a Cub of the Pack, and not to be harmed. He also smelt of wind, and feathers, and horse.

"That damn Rat!" Alpha's Cub snarled, and darted forward to kneel by him, staring at the chains that bound him, shaking the thing that kept them on him. Making annoyed and furious sounds, the Cub reached into one of his back paw coverings and pulled out a set of small sticks the same colour as what bound him. Moony whined and tried to pull away as Alpha's Cub bought the sticks closer. The Cub stopped and huffed out a breath.

"They're not silver, Uncle Moony." He said. "They won't hurt you, okay?"

Quickly, the Cub used the sticks to free him, and he staggered upright, only to fall as the places the chains touched had burnt him. He yelped as Alpha's Cub pulled him onto his back and made his way out of the Den, freezing the angry tree.

"We're not staying there." Cub growled as he tried to protest, to order the Cub back to the Den. "The Rat will be back in the morning, and he probably plans to wipe this from your memories. We're going to _My_ Den, okay?"

Moony subsided, grumbling. The Cub was right. The Betrayer would return when he became Human again, and would probably have a way to stop him from remembering the Betrayal.

The Cub stalked across the ground and into the Forest, going in until he came to a grille in the ground. He hissed, making Moony whine- Humans weren't supposed to make Snake sounds- and the grille disappeared. The Cub carried him through smelly tunnels and finally stopped in a large cave. Instantly Moony was on alert- the Den smelled of Snake and Danger. However, he lay down when he saw the Cub was relaxed and unafraid. He was just dozing off when the smell of Snake and Danger got closer. Instantly, following instinct, he bolted to his feet, completely disregarding his injuries, and stationed himself between the Cub and the Snake.

"No, Moony, shut your eyes, now!" the Cub yelled, and for some reason, he obeyed. Sibilant hissing filled the room, and he recognised one as the Cub.

"Uncle Moony, it's okay now." The Cub said after a while. Opening his eyes and seeing the Snake coiled up a few feet from them set Moony growling.

"For Salazar's sake!" the Cub said exasperatedly. "She won't harm me, and she won't harm you as I have ordered her not to. Calm down, before you hurt yourself."

The Cub seemed to be comfortable and safe here, even with the Snake, so he relaxed cautiously, curling into a ball in the soft bed near his Cub- it had appeared out of thin air- and fell asleep to the feel of a human paw running through his fur.

AN:

Parseltongue

Thoughts

Chapter Five

Remus was cold when he awoke. Shivering, he curled into the dog bed, the memories of last night flooding his mind. He started when a pile of his clothes entered his vision, and he nodded his thanks to Hunter, who turned as he dressed.

"Wh-where's the Basilisk?" he asked nervously.

"Isela went into her Den earlier when I left to get you your clothes." Hunter replied, grabbing his book and taking a firm hold of the teen's arm and guiding him out down the passages to the grate. He wasn't going to trust Remus with the whereabouts of the main entrance- they weren't friends in this time after all.

"Are you the Heir of Slytherin?" Remus blurted without thinking as the two slowly made their way across the grounds, Remus leaning on Hunter. He flushed, but Hunter tipped back his head and laughed heartily.

"I will not answer that question, only say that the line of the Gaunts- Voldemort's line- is illegitemate. And my Mother may or may not have been from a Squib line that lost all connection with the Magical world. I would also ask you to keep such a suggestion to yourself."

Remus nodded in understanding at Hunters guardedness.

"You recognised me for what I was." Remus said quietly. Hunter stiffened slightly. "You knew what I was from the moment you set eyes on me. How? No book gives you the knowledge to tell a- my kind when they're in human form."

Hunter was silent as they made their way across the grounds.

"When I was little, there was a boy, Nathaniel." he said finally, surprising Remus, who had thought he wasn't going to get an answer. "His family moved about a lot, but he was one of the only people to ever be nice to me. One full moon, my Aunt and Uncle locked me out as punishment. I...ran into Nathaniel. He was a Muggle, and so didn't have any Wolfsbane. I was completely terrified, as any five year old would be, but Nat somehow fought the Wolf and ran away. God only knows how. But when he was fighting the Wolf, his eyes changed to his human ones- I recognised him immediately."

"What happened to him?" Remus asked.

"Every full moon, he had to hunt." the teen sighed. "We lived in a suburban area, so he ate pets. My Uncle blamed me at first, but he watched me on full moons and soon realised it wasn't me- even he wasn't that stupid. His sister bred dogs, and she stayed with us for a while with her favourite one- on a full moon. Nat, he-" Hunter choked and took a steadying breath. "He came to out house that night, and decided Ripper would make a good meal. My Uncle had somehow gotten hold of silver bullets." Hunter grimaced and nodded grimly as horrified comprehension dawned on Remus's face.

Somehow, without either of them realising it, they had ended up in the Hospital Wing, and attracted the attention of Madame Proudfoot, who was in harried conversation with several Professors and Remus's parents. Wormtail was hovering in the shadows, looking terrified.

Seeing the two Proudfoot shrieked and barrelled over. Remus felt Hunter tense, but was then ripped away from him and steered to a bed where the Mediwitch set about cataloguing and Healing his injuries.

"Hunter, how exactly did you get involved in this situation?" Slughorn asked, frowning.

Hunter gave a lopsided shrug. "If one sees a fellow in need, one ought to help, ought they not?"

"Well,yes." Slughorn sputtered. "But I was under the impression you don't like the Marauders."

"I have no dislike of them, only an exasperation and an annoyance that so much potential is wasted in bullying people purely because of house or who they're friends with. Besides, as a friend once said, I have a saving people thing, much to my annoyance."

"Nathaniel?" Remus asked tentatively, much to the confusion of everyone else. Hunter turned to look at him and nodded shortly.

"We both knew there was nothing I could do, but...lets just say bullets hurt, and then trying to stop the silver from killing him...last time he cracked a joke."

"Could the two of you please elaborate for the rest of us?" Dumbledore asked, with the annoying twinkle in his eyes as always.

"Not a rats chance in hell, Headmaster." Hunter said in a tone devoid of emotion.

"Mr Raime-"

"Professor McGonagall, it is my decision as to who knows what I want known about me, and I say no."

"Please, Professors, don't force it out of him." Remus pleaded, shocking everyone. "Not this."

"Very well Mr. Lupin." The Lioness nodded, unwilling to push something that caused one of her Lions to protect a Snake.

"Right now though..." Hunter gave Wormtail quivering in the corner an evil look. He pushed past the adults and stood in front of the pathetic, and, somehow, a Gryffindor, and spoke lowly, raising a Parseltongue spell around them to keep his words private and the others away.

"Wormtail." He stated, allowing the sibilant hiss of Parseltongue into his voice, and had the satisfaction of seeing the rat quake where he stood.

"Remus John Lupin trusted you with his secret, and you repay him with burning chains and cowardice. He has protected you from the day you arrived here, as have the other Marauders, and I think we can both agree that you will not have their trust or protection once Remus tells them of this- and don't think he won't, I'll make sure of it." He paused, "On to...other matters. Give Voldemort this memory so that he may hear this message."

"Tom Marvalo Riddle of the illegitemate Line of Gaunt. Your claim to the Slytherin line is absolved, and you may no longer bear the Family's noble name. Clear out of Slytherin Manor, and take your slaves and prisoners with you. You have until Halloween to do this, and if you do not...you will feel the power of the wards Grandfather put in place. Now, I imagine you are having a tantrum, torturing everyone in sight, and plotting to destroy me, the Lord of Slytherin. Such petty and childish antics will not amuse me, and will bring my full wrath on you- not that you will not feel it, you will only feel it sooner than I planned.

Also, don't come anywhere near Isela, or any picture of Grandfather. You will sorely regret it if you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Thoughts**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Hunter tossed and turned in his sleep, the sheets tangled around him. He was having a nightmare. A flashback.

 _"Lily, take Hunter and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off'-"_  
 _The sounds of someone stumbling from a room- a door bursting open- a cackle of high pitched laughter- a flash of green light_

 _... and then, a new voice, one Hunter knew well.  
_ _"Not Hunter, not Hunter, please not Hunter!"  
_ _"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."  
_ _"Not Hunter, please no, take me, kill me instead-"  
_ _"Not Hunter! Please...have mercy...have mercy."_

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

"HUNTER!"

Hunter sat bolt upright with an explosive gasp, reaching for his wand instinctively. He found himself face to face with the worried faces of Severus and Lucius, who were standing a few paces from the bed.

"Shit." Hunter muttered, swiping at his face to get rid of the tears he felt there. "I feel like I've been attacked by a Dementor. Got any chocolate?"  
"Here." Lucius said softly as the two joined him on the bed, pressing a small bar into his hand, which he ripped into and devoured, instantly feeling better.  
"Thanks." Hunter leaned back. "And sorry. I'll put silencing charms on the curtains."

"No you won't." Severus refuted. "We have a right to know if your sleeping or not. Now." he pulled his little brother into a hug, "Want to talk about it? Was it your uncle?"

"My Mother." closing his eyes, Hunter leaned into the hug. "I-I remember what happened that night...really vividly. Stepfather told Mother to take me and run, that he'd hold him off. He wasn't armed. The terrorist was. He didn't stand a chance. Mother ran into my room, placed me in my cot, stood between me and the door, begged him not to kill me, to have mercy, to take her instead." His voice broke. "The police arrived just after he'd finished marking me- that was painful. They arrived too late."

"You remember all that?" Lucius breathed, horrified.  
"Yeah." Hunter nodded. "I have an eidetic memory. Comes in useful sometimes, but others-" he grimaced.  
"Merlin and Morgana." Severus muttered.  
"Yeah." Hunter repeated. "What time is it?"

Lucius preformed a quick Tempus spell. "Four fifteen am."  
"Sorry." Hunter muttered.  
"Not. Your. Fault." Severus emphasized. "Think you can go back to sleep? It's best that you do."

Hunter nodded. "I normally only have one nightmare a night. I'll be okay now."  
He snuggled down, his eyelids already drooping. "Good morning, guys." he mumbled as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hunter woke first in the morning thanks to his body clock which was set so he would wake up around five. Lucius and Severus were sleeping soundly.

Dressing quietly and packing his bag- he had the same timetable as his pseudo- brothers-, he made his way to the Slytherin common room, where he dropped down in front of the fire.

 _ **"So young, but so full of pain."**_ a voice mused, and Hunter's head snapped up to look at the portrait above the fire. Instantly, he recognised the striking figure of Salazar Slytherin, who was staring at him in interest. Hunter bowed his head.  
 _ **"As you say, it is so."**_ he admitted, and Salazar's eyes widened.  
 _ **"Your name, Hatchling."**_ he commanded.  
 _ **"Which one, Lord?"**_ Hunter asked bitterly. _**"The one I use in this time, my birth name, or my famed title from my time."  
** **"All."**_  
 _ **"My name in this time is Hunter Nikolai Raime. My name in my time- the one my parents gave me- is Hunter Charlus Potter-Slytherin-Black, Lord of Houses Potter, Slytherin, and Black. My title" he sneered "Is the Boy-Who-Lived, vanquisher of Voldemort."**_

 _ **"Explain yourself, Heir of mine."**_ Salazar sat back as Hunter launched into his story, leaving nothing out. By the time he had finished, Hunter's throat was raw, and Salazar's eyes were blazing with unbridled fury.  
 _ **"How dare he treat you so!"**_ he snarled. _**"I would say that he was almost Slytherin, but even I would not be so cold hearted."**_

 _ **"It would be a slur on Slytherin if he shared our blood. It is however, unfortunate that he did not become a Slytherin- people would have not trusted him as much."  
**_ Salazar nodded. _**"True, Grandson. It is a pity your Mother was not in our house, though I do not hold it against her. I am not so prejudiced as many believe."  
**_ _ **"I will strive to remove the slurs on the family name, Grandfather."**_ Hunter vowed.

"The others are waking." he said, switching back to English. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Lord." He added as Lucius and Severus came down the stairs. Lucius caught the tail end of the conversation, and his eyes widened.  
"He- he spoke to you?"

Hunter nodded cautiously, and Severus's eyes widened to match Lucius's.  
"He never speaks to anyone."

"Of course I don't." Salazar snorted, drawing yelps from the two. "I have no wish to spend the rest of eternity being pelted with questions by overeager fools. Hunter however, is my Heir, and so I shall speak to him as I chose."

"You're the Heir of Slytherin?" Lucius gasped, sinking into a chair. Hunter nodded, and shot a glare at his many times great Grandfather, who looked completely unrepentant.

"But the Dark Lord-" Severus began, only to be cut off by Salazar.

 _ **"That creature has my blood in his veins?"**_ he hissed.  
 _ **"An illegitimate line."**_ Hunter informed him. _ **"** **He is Tom Marvalo Riddle. His mother was a Gaunt and a Squib desperately in love with a stuck up noble, who she tricked into loving her."**_

"Parseltongue." Severus whispered.  
"Yep." Hunter said. "Look, I don't mind you telling the other Slytherins, but make sure it doesn't go outside the house without informing me first. I have no wish to have Dumblefuck informed of my heritage before time."

The two nodded, clearly stunned by this new information.

The awkward silence was broken by Severus's stomach, which growled loudly, causing them all to laugh. With goodbyes to Salazar, the boys made their way to the Great Hall, where they ate with gusto (or as much gusto as Slytherins did). A letter arrived from the Flamel's, which Hunter put in his bag to read later.

* * *

Hunter and Severus had Runes, whilst Lucius had Arithmancy.  
Runes wasn't that bad, Hunter found, much more interesting than Divination, he thought with a quiet snort.

Next they had Charms with Professor Flitwick. The three sat near the front after politely greeting Lily- much to the chargrin of James.

* * *

"Right, then." Professor Flitwick said with a smile once he had completed the register. "Today we're going to look at the theory- theory mind- of the Patronus Charm. Can anyone tell me the purpose of this spell?"

Lily raised her hand, and at a nod, explained "The Patronus Charm is a defence against Dementors, and needs a happy memory to cast it. It takes the form of whatever animal represents you."  
"Very succinct Miss Evans. Now, can anyone tell me what exactly a Dementor does and why a Patronus is necessary? Yes, Mr Raime."  
"A Patronus negates the effects of a Dementor. A Dementor's effects are to force you to live your worst memories." Hunter said, grimacing slightly as he remembered his past experiences.

"We will go around the class and tell what we believe we would remember. Of course you do not have to share your worst memory, but it is said to lessen its effects."

When it got to the Marauders, James said. "My Grandpa dying."  
Sirius said "Mum and Dad" in a joking tone, but Hunter instantly saw the pain in his eyes. Wormtail muttered something about bullies back home. Remus shifted uncomfortably and quietly said that he would rather not say, thank you very much. Hunter gave him a small smile, shocking him. He knew exactly what Remus's worst memory would be.

Lily admitted that her sister had rejected her when she'd learnt of her magic, and that had caused a sympathetic murmur to sweep through the class.  
Severus and Lucius both said their Fathers, which got them a look of shock from Sirius. Clearly he saw in their eyes what Hunter had seen in his.

"Hunter." Severus said quietly, and he snapped back to reality to find everyone in the room staring at him. It was his turn.  
Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get words to fall from his mouth. In his mind he heard his Mum screaming. He shuddered and closed his eyes. "If it's all the same to you, Professor, I really don't want to say." he said quietly, and a murmur- this time of interest- ran through the class as both Severus and Lucius put comforting hands on his shoulders, guessing the memory. What was so bad about his memory? everyone wondered.

* * *

At break, the four friends went to the Library to do their homework.

Lily, writing her Charms essay on the Patronus Charm, kept glancing at him. Finally, with a sigh, Hunter set down his quill. "Just ask if you want to know, Lily." he said, a little harshly. Lily's head shot up and she stared at him.  
"What's your worst memory?" she asked quietly.

Hunter quickly cast Muffilato. He really didn't want anyone else overhearing this.  
"My parents were murdered when I was barely a year old. Well" he amended "my Mother and Stepfather. It's how I got the scar on my forehead. I have an eidetic memory, which really doesn't help things."

"Oh my God." Lily whispered, covering her mouth. Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. We had a Boggart at the Flamel house, and I faced it." he grimaced. "My Boggart's a Dementor. It- the memory was so strong I collapsed. Not fun, hearing your mother begging for your life."

"And there's another secret I want to share with you." Hunter added quickly, exchanging a glance with his brothers. "But you can't tell anyone." he stressed, and she nodded.  
"I'm the Heir of Slytherin." He said, and her mouth dropped open in shock. "The true Heir of Slytherin. Voldemort comes from an illegitimate line."  
Lily shrieked and knocked over her inkpot. Severus hissed, and Lucius flinched.

"It's just a name. As someone once said, Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hunter said, slightly irritated. "Come on! I may not like- okay I despise- Dumbledore, but he's right not to fear the name. Fear of Voldemort, a little anyway, is perfectly natural, but jumping at his name? Ridiculous. And," he added "Slytherin was not evil, nor a prejudiced as everyone makes out. Grandfather- though I have only spoken to him once- is perfectly sane, and very clever."

"Why do you despise the Headmaster?" Lily asked as Hunter cancelled Muffilato.

"He has so much power, but what does he do? Sits back and twiddles his thumbs, that's what. If he defeated Grindewald- who by the way was a childhood friend of his- why in Salazar's name can't he get rid of Moldywart already!" realising they were staring at him, he calmed. "Sorry. But still, with all that goes on at Hogwarts as well- the House feud, which as we have proved by being friends- is immature, and the abused children" Lucius and Severus winced "which of course he knows about. The man is an accomplished Legimens!"

"How dare you insult Professor Dumbledore?" an outraged voice said, and Hunter turned to face the Marauders, three of whom looked furious, and one of whom looked like- well, a cornered rat.

"I dare insult him because it is the truth." Hunter said calmly, and James became more furious. Hunter held up a hand to stop him. "I understand that he has done good things in his time" he inclined his head to Remus, who paled "But honestly, the man is not infallible, nor correct about everything. He manipulates- and don't say he doesn't-" he added quickly to block Sirius "We're all like- like pawns on a bloody chessboard to him, for Merlin's sake!"

"Why did you look at me when you said he has done good things in his time?" Remus asked in a slightly strangled tone. James and Sirius stiffened, and Wormtail looked like he was about to wet himself. Hunter smiled at them kindly.  
"It's okay, Moony. This Hunter doesn't hunt Wolves, Deer, or Grim dogs."  
"You- you know." Remus looked like he was going to pass out, so Hunter gestured to the table. After glancing at each other, they sat, and Hunter cast Muffilato again.

"Like I said, I don't hunt Wolves, Deer or Grim dogs."  
"What about rats?" Sirius asked, shifting closer to Wormtail.

"I've never liked rats." Hunter said with a bitter smile, and everyone got the impression he was talking of something only he knew. "But no, I will not hunt this one" he said, forcing the promise out. "At least, I will try to control myself. Keep him away and polite, and he may live."  
"Why do you hate rats?" Lily asked timidly. Hunter looked at her.  
"If it wasn't for a rat, my worst memory wouldn't have happened." he said grimly, and her eyes filled with understanding and tears.

"What's your worst memory?" Sirius asked.  
"Why would he tell you Black." Severus sneered, going to the defensive.  
"Why would he tell you?" Sirius shot back.  
"Because he and Lucius are like brothers to me, and Lily a very good friend." Hunter snapped, his temper and magic spiking. "Besides, they know because I had a nightmare- flashback, whatever- about it last night."

"Are you going to tell anyone about-"

"About your furry little problem?" Hunter cut in, grinning- the Marauders looked suitably freaked out. "No. It is not mine to tell. However, I hold no prejudices against you- is it right to hold prejudices because of House?" he cancelled the spell and began to pack his bag. "Transfiguration in five." he informed his friends.

* * *

Transfiguration was understandably awkward, and the Marauders kept shooting them uneasy looks. After swearing Lily, Severus and Lucius to secrecy, he explained everything to them. Lily was suitably shocked, Lucius interested- "Very Slytherin how they've managed to keep this quiet"-, and Severus jubilant-

"I knew it!"-.

* * *

At dinner a tawny owl fluttered down to land in front of Hunter, and with a twist of his heart, he recognised Dumbledore's loopy handwriting.  
"What in Nimue's name does that old goat want now?" he muttered, giving the owl a piece of ham and unrolling the letter.

 _I would be most grateful if you were to come to my office after dinner. The password is Acid Pops.  
_ _Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

Crumpling the letter in his fist and refusing to look at the High Table, Hunter turned to Severus and Lucius.  
"Can you inform the Lord of Slytherin of my whereabouts if he asks? It appears I have an appointment to keep."

* * *

"Ah, Hunter." Dumbledore beamed from behind his desk as he entered. "Please, sit."  
As Hunter did as he was bade, Dumbledore finished a letter, which he handed to an owl sitting slightly to the side.

"Now." Dumbledore turned his gaze on Hunter, who felt something press against his shields, but which gained no access. The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes dimmed slightly. "I wish to talk to you."

"Obviously, Professor." Hunter said quietly. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."  
Hunter watched as the implications of his otherwise polite and respectful comment sank in.

"Yes, well." Dumbledore sat back, looking for all the world like a benevolent grandfather. "Filius- that is to say, Professor Flitwick- was talking about his Charms lessons at dinner, and he mentioned that you did not present a memory. It worried me, my boy."

"I was not the only one who refused to share my worst memory, Professor." Hunter said. "And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it with a stranger. I will tell you that I do not bandy anything about in the reckless way some people do."

"Of course, Hunter." Dumbledore smiled.

"If that's all?" Hunter asked, rising from his chair. He really didn't want to be in the same room as this man any longer than absolutely necessary.  
"Just one question, Hunter." Dumbledore called as his hand touched the door handle. "How did Nicholas track you down after all these years?"  
"No idea." Hunter called as he made his way down the stairs. "Goodnight Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

Hunter tumbled into the Common Room with a grunt. It had been an exhausting meeting, what with Dumblefuck trying to get past his mental defences. His head was pounding.

Blindly, he made his way to the fireplace where he dimly saw Lucius and Severus. All the chairs were empty, so he slumped on the ground in front of the fire.

"Hunter!" Instantly, the two were at his side, and every eye in the room went to them.  
"Merlin, you look like hell." Severus whispered. Hunter grunted in acknowledgement.

"Anyone got a headache potion?" Lucius called, and after a few moments, a cool bottle was pressed to Hunter's lips, and he drank gratefully.  
When he opened his eyes, he found his brothers staring at him. "You alright?" Lucius asked. Hunter nodded.

 _ **"What happened to you?"**_ his Grandfather demanded. Hunter lifted his head to meet his eyes.  
"Dumblefuck tried to get past my shields for the entire meeting. I can hold them for a while...aches like hell though."

"The headmaster tried to breach your privacy?" the female Slytherin Prefect- Morris, he thought- shrieked. "Why?"  
"Wanted to know all about me. Wanted my worst memory."  
"That- that I can't think of a word bad enough." Severus snarled disgustedly.

 _ **"What is your worst memory?"**_ Salazar asked. Hunter considered telling, and thought 'What the hell.'  
 _ **"My parents. Being murdered."**_

The Parseltongue caused a stir in the room.  
"Y-you're a Parslemouth." Morris stuttered. "A-are you-"

"The Heir- the true Heir- of Slytherin?" Hunter cut in. "Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I need to sleep. No, wait. I need to write a reply to the letter from the Flamels first." Hunter rose to his feet and bowed his head to his Grandfather. "Goodnight, Grandfather."

"Goodnight, Grandson. Sleep well and soundly."Salazar called

* * *

Hunter slumped at his desk, pulled the letter out of his bag, and began to read.

 _Dear Hunter,_

 _Well, you're at Hogwarts! As this is your first letter, I will not write overmuch, only say that Perenelle and I are so proud of you, and will be no matter what. As I write, my beloved leans over my shoulder to read! Perry! I haven't even finished yet!_

 _Sorry. What house are you in- it matters not to us, just so long as you are happy. Have you made friends? If so, tell us about them, and anything you think we might have an interest in. Write soon, mind, or Perry might send a Howler._

 _All the best,_  
 _Nicholas and Perenelle._

Quickly, Hunter grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

 _Dear Nicholas and Perenelle,_

 _I'm in Slytherin, and I have made three great friends. They are Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Lilly Evans. Lily is a Gryff, and she's really nice, doesn't give a rat's- sorry, can't write that- she doesn't care for the House feud, and is great in Charms._

 _Sev and Luc are Snakes like me. I only met them yesterday, but already we are so close! We call each other Brothers- I'm the youngest, damn it._

 _There's a problem though. They come from homes like my old one- do you think you can do something about it? Luc says his aunt on his Father's side's great, and Sev says his Mother's controlled by his Father, who hates magic._

 _I don't mean to pile my problems on you, I'm sorry._

 _Hope this finds you in good health and better spirits,_  
 _Hunter._

Hunter rolled the parchment and tied it tightly closed, before heading to the Owlery, where he found a reliable looking tawny owl.  
As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**  
 _ **Parseltongue**_  
 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"He knows about us." Peter whimpered that morning at breakfast. "He-he might tell."  
"I don't think he will."

All the Marauders turned to stare in shock at Sirius- the last person they expected to defend a Slytherin.  
"Look, Slytherins are all about Honour, and they do stick together. If a Slytherin gives their word on something, it's usually good. I'm not saying we should just take his word for it though."

"I think he told his friends." James muttered. "Did you see them in Transfiguration?"  
"Yes." Remus nodded. "But I think Padfoot's right."

"You're saying you trust Snivellus?" James spat.  
"No." Remus shook his head. "But I do trust Sirius's judgement- mostly."

The snide ending changed the subject completely.  
"Oi!" Sirius yelped indignantly. "That was only one time!"  
"Siri, it was stupid enough to last us a lifetime." James chuckled.

* * *

Hunter turned his attention from the conversation across the hall as the tawny owl he had delivered his letter by landed in front of him, a tightly furled scroll in its beak.

After giving the owl some bacon and taking the scroll, which he put in his bag, he turned his attention back to Luc and Sev, who were immersed in an argument about Quidditch.

"Marc would be best!" Sev argued. Luc shook his head.  
"Marc's fast, but he doesn't have the eye for the Snitch. There has to be someone better."  
"You're talking about Seekers, right?" Hunter asked, inserting himself into the conversation with a smile tugging at his lips.

Luc nodded, and then his eyes widened. "Hey..."  
"Do you play?" Sev asked eagerly. Hunter grinned.  
"We have a free period next. Get me a broom and find out."

Hunter shot through the air, weaving between the posts. A wild laugh escaped him. After a few more laps and tricks, he landed in front of his brothers and the Captain of the Slytherin team, all of whom had their mouths wide open.  
After a moment of stunned silence, the Captain, Lance Jones, stepped forward with a grin and clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the team, Seeker."

"Yes!" Luc grinned, and high fived Sev, who was likewise beaming.

 _'They're so different.'_ Hunter mused, studying the pair. _'This is how they should be._ '  
"Little Brothers, I do belive we're going to kick Gryff butt." Luc declared, laying an arm over their shoulders.  
"Course we are." Sev retorted. "With all of us on the team, how could we not?" He looked at Hunter. "Me and Luc are Chasers. The Captain's a Beater."

"We should keep me secret." Hunter said. "I mean, we don't want to give them any warning, do we?"  
"From the way you fly, warning won't do any good." Lance snorted. "But the idea does have merit. And I can't wait to see the look on Potter's face- He's the Gryff Captain and a Chaser. Black's also a Chaser- they're a force to be reckoned with, unfortunately."  
"So are we." Sev, Luc and Hunter said together, and then burst out laughing.

* * *

At break (which had been preceded by History of Magic and Herbology) Hunter read his letter after he'd done his homework. The four friends sat at the same table in the library they had the day before.

 _Dear Hunter._

 _I'm sorry, but Nicholas raced off the moment he finished your letter. He was furious- you know if there's one thing he hates, it's abuse.  
_ _I shudder to think of what he's doing to those cruel men. But don't worry, your friends will be safe now._

 _So you're in Slytherin? Of course you would be, it's in your blood, isn't it? Although your Mother, God bless her, had the courage of a Gryffindor.  
_ _As Nicholas said, it matters not to us where you are placed, and we love you no matter what- and don't you dare think I wouldn't write that unless I was serious, childe of mine._

 _I also enclose a note giving you permission to go to Hogsmede.  
_ _Oh yes, and Nicholas has something he's going to send to you, though I don't know when he'll get around to it._

 _All the best,  
_ _Perry._

"Everything alright?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded, and then set the letter on fire. "I have no desire to give anyone the chance to read my correspondence." he explained to Lily, who looked shocked.

"No one in Slytherin would dare." Sev pointed out, not looking up from the potions book he was scribbling in.  
"I know that." Hunter said. "But there are others. And even if there weren't, I don't take risks."

"Very Slytherin." James sneered as he came around a bookcase followed by the other Marauders.  
"Thank you." Hunter said, and pulled out his Charms notebook- he had a notebook for each class- and began to make notes. "Lily, what's the incantation for a Cheering Charm again?"  
"Laetifico."  
"'Cheer Up?'" Hunter asked in an amused tone. "Well that's obvious."

"You decided on a Seeker yet, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, smirking as the boy stiffened. In an instant, he was pinned against a wall, Hunter's wand at his throat. Hunter's eyes were blazing in fury.

"What did I tell you about bullying, Sirius Black?" Hunter growled. "Don't. That's what I said. Now I will keep the promise I made. You remember what I said would happen if I heard about any more bullying from any Marauder?"

Quickly, he placed all the Marauders under full body binds, shrank them, put them in his pocket, grabbed his stuff, and marched out to the lake.  
Taking them out of his pocket, Hunter made them full size, and then muttered "Confoundo."

"You will walk into the lake. You will stay in the lake for as long as you can bear without freezing, getting attacked, or drowning. You will swim to stay afloat." Taking of the body binds, he snapped "Go!"

* * *

Later that evening, Hunter was reading in front of the fire in the Common Room when the wall slid apart to admit Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House.  
Slughorn had seen the way, after only a day, the Slytherins all treated Hunter with respect, and some even deferred to him a little. He had tried to get Hunter to join his Slug Club, him being the Protege of Nicholas Flamel, but Hunter had managed to avoid him so far.

"Ah, Hunter, there you are." Slughorn said, obviously relived, and mopping his brow with a handkerchief. "You are needed in the Hospital Wing."  
"Of course, Sir." Hunter packed his things away, and with a quick spell, banished them to his room, tucking his wand into its holster on his wrist as he followed his Head of House out the hole in the wall.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Hunter found the Marauders lying in beds being given hot chocolate by Madame Proudfoot- who Hunter found was the Matron before Madame Pomfrey- whilst Professor McGonagall- Still head of Gryffindor House- and Professor Dumbledore looked on seriously.

"Ah, Horace." Dumbledore greeted, first twinkling at him, and then, with a slightly dampened twinkle, at Hunter. "And Hunter. My boy, would you care to tell me why these young Gryffindors say that you forced them to swim in the Black Lake?"  
"Not really." Hunter smiled at Dumbledore innocently, and then bowed to Professor McGonagall. "Ma'am."

"Hunter, my boy-"  
"I am not your boy, Headmaster." Hunter cut him off, his calm mood slipping. "And kindly stop trying to impose on my mind!"

"Now Hunter, I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't-" Slughorn began, trying to defuse the situation.  
"Then ask the other Slytherins why, after a meeting I had with the good Headmaster, I was nearly in a state of collapse from keeping him out of my mind." Hunter snapped, rubbing his scar. It wasn't hurting him, but it was a natural motion he did when he was upset or angry.

"Oh Merlin, what on earth happened to you?" Madame Proudfoot exclaimed, moving away from her patients, who were now recovering, and steering the protesting Hunter to a bed, where she sat him down and proceeded to push his fringe aside to examine his scar.

Hunter pushed her away gently. "Madame Proudfoot, whilst I am pleased that you care, this scar really is none of your business, and I will not allow it to be healed." 'Not that it can be.' his mind supplied glumly. "Please, if it was harmful, I assure you, I would ask you to heal it."  
"It means something to you?" Madame Proudfoot supplied narrowly, placing her hands on her hips and frowning at him "You are proud of it?"

Hunter nodded, and surprised himself with how true the statements were.

"Can we please get back to why four of my students are currently in the Hospital Wing?" Professor McGonagall asked in a furious tone, turning to Hunter. Hunter still had respect for her, and so he decided to tell her what had happened.

"If you please, Professor McGonagall, I and my friends- Lily Evans of Gryffindor, and Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin- were having a private conversation at break, when the Marauders here decided to impose on us. Black called Severus by the name Snivellus- the name they used to use when making fun of him- and I had made a promise to the Marauders when I first met them and stopped them from de-trousering Sev, that if they ever bullied anyone again, they would find themselves swimming with the Giant Squid. By all means, punish me for keeping a promise and defending someone who is like a brother to me. But please, punish Black too."

Professor McGonagall blinked. She could see the boy was sincere.

"Petey!" Someone screamed, and Wormtail winced as a frail looking woman wearing a pale pink robe dashed through the door and flung herself at him. "Oh, are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh, Petey!"  
As the woman was fussing over Wormtail- clearly his mother- two couples walked through the door.  
One couple looked like Remus, the man having the same thinning hair and pinched face, the woman his green eyes.

The man of the other couple had black Potter hair flecked with grey, and humourus brown eyes. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Remus's parents went to him, and the Potter's split, the woman going to Sirius, the man to James.

Wormtail's mother turned to look at Hunter, her weak blue eyes full of unshed tears.  
"How could you do that to my baby?"

All the parents turned to look at him, and Hunter fought down the urge to yell 'How could he betray my family!?'

"I warned them what would happen if they ever bullied again." Hunter fought to keep his voice level. His grandparents...  
"Bullied again?" Mr Potter rose from James's side to face Hunter, frowning.

"Have any of you heard your children use the name Snivellus?" Hunter asked.

"Once..." Mrs Potter said, looking between Sirius and James. "Boys." she said, frowning. "What does he mean?"  
"I mean, Mrs Potter, that after I stopped the Marauders from de-trousering my friend on my first day here, two days ago, I warned them that if they ever bullied again, they would find themselves swimming with the Giant Squid. At break today, Black called Sev Snivellus, and so, here we are."

"Petey didn't do anything!" Mrs Pettigrew said, defending her son.

"Exactly." Hunter snapped, rubbing his scar again. "He did nothing. So did Remus. James...James is the ringleader of the bullying. For Merlin's sake, he was going to de-trouser Sev because he and Sirius were bored!"

A glass jug shattered, and Hunter fought to regain control, pushing his hair away from his face.  
"And you wonder why Lily abhors you." he said in a scathing tone. James flushed.

"I've admitted what I did. Fine, punish me. Just let me go. I'll probably destroy something important next."

"Hunter, my boy-"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hunter yelled, shocking them all. "I am not your boy, nor will I ever be, Albus Dumbledore." His voice had taken on a hissing edge, and he emanated danger.

"Mr and Mrs Lupin, Mr and Mrs Potter, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn. If you want me, I'll be in my quarters." Hunter bowed, and then turned on his heel, his robe billowing behind him, and disappeared from the Hospital Wing.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**  
 _ **Parseltongue**_  
 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Hunter was given a detention with Professor McGonagall and ten points were taken from Slytherin. The Marauders were likewise punished, which irked James and Sirius to no end, though they didn't dare complain about the laxness of the punishment given to Hunter, for they knew it would also increase the one they were given.

* * *

Hunter pulled on his Quidditch robes with a grin. He couldn't wait to fly and thrash James and Sirius. He was, unfortunately, losing all respect for the pair, and his respect for Lupin had waned a little, as the man just…let James and Sirius bully.

Hunter grabbed his broom- a Starstreaker, the best broom out there. Nicholas had bought it for him, and he couldn't help but laugh out loud when he remembered the look on James and Sirius's faces when it had arrived at breakfast a week ago. Hunter had thanked Zaquar, the Flamel owl profusely for delivering the broom, but when he had enquired to him whether or not he would be able to make the journey back after such a delivery, Zaquar had given him an annoyed hoot and a reproachful look, which had made the Quartet laugh. Hunter had apologised for the slight, explaining that he was only making sure that such a majestic owl as he didn't suffer from his diligent fulfilling of his duty.

The team positioned themselves opposite the Gryffindors, and Hunter couldn't help but wince when he heard a crack from James's hand as he and Lance shook.

 _'Must be a tradition for Slytherin Captains to try and break the hand of the opposition.'_ He mused, sharing an evil look with his Brothers. _'Mind you, it is a good strategy. Injuring their Captain and one of their players before the game even has a chance to start. And in a way that cannot possibly be counted as cheating. Nice.'_

The game, unfortunately, was uneventful. Slytherin won, and Hunter had been bitterly amused when the Gryffindor Seeker, Myers, had almost fallen from his broom when Hunter had greeted him in the air with a nod. He had found the Snitch a few moments in, hovering next to Luc's ear, reminding him of a match against Draco.

* * *

The team burst into their common room amidst cheers, elated and barely even tired. With a grin to his brothers, who were pulled into the celebrations, Hunter made his way to his chair by the fire. He said his chair because the chair closest to the fire and in the best position to view the common room and talk to Salazar Slytherin was the most comfortable chair and was now known among the Slytherins as 'The Heir's Throne', much to Hunter's embarrassment and Sev and Luc's amusement.

Hunter thought for a moment. _**"Grandfather, I have decided to go to the Chamber of Secrets. Your Basilisk will not kill me, will it?"  
**_ Salazar chuckled. _**"No. As my Heir, you will be able to withstand Isela's stare, as she will not- cannot kill anyone of my blood, unless they are disowned- she must have been being controlled in your time. Speaking of which, you ought to disown Riddle."  
**_ _ **"I'm planning on it. I don't think simply writing a letter to Gringrotts to state his disownment will sit well with me. I want to personally rip his worthless excuse for a name out of our family."**_ Hunter snarled, ignoring the apprehensive looks he was getting from some.

After conversing with his Grandfather a little more, Hunter slipped out of the common room and began to make his way to his destination.

* * *

The trip was somewhat uneventful, though he was the first in many years to be brave enough to send Mrs Norris flying down the hallway yowling. He could swear he heard the Castle chuckling at that. He added it to his mental list of things to ask his Grandfather about.

It turned out Moaning Myrtle was very defensive of her bathroom these days. It had taken him showing his ring of status as Lord of Slytherin to calm her and stop her from alerting all the teachers in the Castle, something Hunter simply could not allow. He had sworn her to secrecy.

Hunter opened the entrance with a hissed order, and after a moment's hesitation, he wondered aloud about how to get down there as befits the Lord of Slytherin.  
At his title, a stone slid out of the passage, clearly for him to stand on, and flames burst into life in little alcoves in the tunnel.

Hunter got the surprise of his life as he got to the bottom of the tunnel to be confronted with the Basilisk. His first instinct was to close his eyes, but then he remembered what his Grandfather had said, and his Slytherin pride rose up in him.

 _ **"Greetings Isela."**_ Hunter bowed. _**"It is an honour to meet you. I am Hunter Charlus Potter, Lord Slytherin on my Mother's side, Lord Potter on my Father's, and Lord Black thanks to my Godfather, who left his title and all it pertains to me. I am from many years in the future. But my story is a long one. Perhaps we may go elsewhere to discuss it?"  
** **"It sounds a rather painful story, Lord Slytherin."**_ Isela hissed, lowering her head to his level. _**"Would you care to ride? It will be far quicker."**_

Hunter's mouth dropped open, and with a choked laugh, he hauled himself astride the great neck and they were off.  
It was better than riding a broom, better than anything Hunter had ever experienced.

When they arrived in the main Chamber, Hunter tumbled off giddily only to find himself being tripped so he fell into Isela's coils.  
 _ **"You truly are Grandfathers."**_ He grumbled causing Isela to give a hissy snake laugh. He then proceeded to tell his story, saying first _**"You cannot kill Dumbledore Isela, that is my right."**_

By the end of the tale, Hunter could feel Isela trembling in anger. She lifted her head and roared. The Castle shook with her rage.

 _ **"I will kill him!"**_ She screamed _**"I will beat him to within an inch of his life, wait for him to heal, petrify him and plague him whilst his minions scurry about making the antidote, and then, when he thinks he is safe, I will bite him! Oh, how I will bite him…"**_

 _ **"Isela."**_ Hunter interrupted, trying to calm the great snake. _**"Not that that does not sound like what he deserves, but I told you, he is mine to end, as is Tom Riddle. I too have plans on how to make him suffer. Fear not, I will not keep you or Grandfather out of my plans."  
** **"Good."**_ Isela nodded. Then she became still. _**"Hunter, it appears that all students have been called to the Great Hall as per the emergency drill set by the Founders for any danger. Your Mother is hysterical with worry, and your Brothers are set to kill to find you."**_

 _ **"Oh, Merlin!"**_ Hunter cried, leaping from Isela's coils and running a harried hand through his hair- a gesture he had inherited from his Father, though he only did it when he was worried- rubbing his scar was for when he was annoyed or angry. _**"I've got to go, I've got to-"**_

 _ **"Take this."**_ Isela hissed, and Hunter turned to see a beautiful snake amulet made of tiny emeralds of different shades. The teeth were crystal, the chain was silver. It was looped over Isela's teeth, and yet Hunter had no fear when he reached into her mouth to take it, fastening it around his neck.  
 _ **"This was made by Salazar."**_ Isela informed him. _**"It will take you to anywhere you wish within the Hogwarts grounds. As I recall, all you have to do is hold the amulet, and focus on your destination. Perhaps closing your eyes might help."**_

 _ **"Thanks."**_ Hunter hissed, relieved beyond measure. He did as advised and disappeared without a sound.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sev hissed as Madame Proudfoot tried to console a hysterical Lily. "He wasn't in our room, he wasn't on his Throne, and we're not allowed to go looking for him! He could be in trouble!"

"You think I don't know that?" Luc snapped, running a hand through his immaculate hair, startling those watching them (Malfoy rule- the hair is never to be messy). "I'm as worried as you. Hogwarts shook, and that noise…it was the noise of a furious creature. I hate to think…" He trailed off with a shudder of horror.

"Yeah. Safe to say, you do not ever want to get on Isela's shit list."

Sev and Luc spun around in shock, their eyes widening as they beheld their brother.

"HUNTER!" Lily screamed, leaping into his arms, berating him nineteen to the dozen. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU WERE NOWHERE! THERE WAS NO NOTE!"  
"I'm sorry, Mo-Lily!" Hunter cringed away from her, his instincts taking over. "I-I didn't mean-"  
"Lily!" Sev shouted, recognising what was happening. "Stop!"

Lily's hand went to her mouth, which was trembling as the two boys pulled Hunter into a hug, which he tried to flinch away from. "Hunter, you're safe." Luc said lowly and calmly. "Lily was just worried for you, okay? You're not with them anymore."  
"No one will ever harm you, not anymore." Sev promised.

Hunter gave a nod and a shaky sigh. "Sorry."  
"It's my fault, not yours." Lily asserted, joining the hug.

"Not yours." Hunter said firmly, coming back to himself. "Aunt and Uncle's, not yours. Kay?"

"Aunt and Uncle? And now the Flamels?" Sirius sneered. "What Raime, did your parents not want you- did nobody want you? A mini Death Eater?"

Hunter stiffened and his head snapped back as though he had been struck. The murderous looks on the faces of his three friends sent shivers down Sirius's spine, and he and James instinctively moved ever so slightly closer together. Wormtail actually whimpered, and Remus felt coldness growing in the pit of his stomach. _'Sirius, you moron, what have you done?'_

Hunter pushed his way out of the hug he had been entangled in and rolled up his left sleeve, baring his forearm for the Marauders to see. His eyes were blazing with green fire.

"I will never serve Voldemort." Hunter spat furiously. "He is a racist, murdering bigot, and I've had more than enough shit from his kind in my life. I've never known my Parents; they were murdered in front of me when I was eighteen months old. And you, Black, should know better than to stick your nose into people's pasts when your own is better than mine ever was!"

Sirius paled. His past was horrible. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hunter beat him to it. "I know about your Parents, how they treated you, and I repeat my earlier statement. They treated you better than my family ever treated me, so don't you dare say I'm over exaggerating. Do you think Nicholas and Perenelle would have removed me from my family if they were good people? Idiot."

Ignoring the stares, Hunter turned to the Slytherin side of the room and dropped down onto the farthest bench from the Marauders. Who were now faced with his furious friends.

Lily moved faster than she had ever moved before. A crack rang through the Hall as she slapped Sirius strongly about the face.  
"How dare you?" Lily hissed, flanked by Luc and Sev "Apologise. Now."

"Don't bother asking the mutt to work his pathetic excuse of a brain enough to do that Lils. Too much hard work for him." Sev spat.  
"Besides, we're Slytherins." Luc said bitterly. "We're used to it. But he does merit punishment."

At this point, as Hunter had bitterly predicted to himself, Dumbledore moved to stop his friends.

"Now, you three, there will be no hexing, if you don't mind."

"Then take points. Give detentions. His actions cannot go unpunished." Lucius's voice was icy, dangerous- what Hunter remembered from his old days. This was Lucius Malfoy, and he was angry. Severus was giving a preview of his Ultimate Death Glare that had Adults trembling. Lily, well…she was terrifying, giving McGonagall in Mother Lion mode a definite run for her money and surpassing her without even trying.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Flitwick squeaked furiously. "And you will have detention with me for the entirety of next week Mr Black, and no, Minerva, I will not allow you to show your blatant favouritism on this matter!"

Professor McGonagall shut her mouth with a quiet click as the diminutive professor proceeded to give the cowed and now thoroughly ashamed renegade Black the most thorough tongue lashing he had ever received.

Once he was done, all three of Hunter's friends thanked their favourite Professor, and Hunter gave him a slight nod and a tiny smile. Dumbledore clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention and smiled reassuringly, particularly at the Firsties.  
"Well now that's over, I think it best we all head to bed. It appears that the danger that set off the old drill has passed."

Behind Hunter's Slytherin mask, he was smirking amusedly as he thought _'Nope, just thinking of ways to help me in my revenge of you. Violent, Slytherin ways.'_

* * *

Hunter was bombarded with questions and admonishments from his brothers when they entered their room, and quickly told them where he had been and what he had been doing. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next morning, the Quartet (that was what people called Hunter and his friends) talked in private, eating in the kitchens, whilst the three boys explained to Lily what had happened last evening. It had gained Hunter a thwack to the back of the head from Lily- "Idiot! Yes, she's your Grandfather's Familiar and serves your Family, but warn us next time, yeah?"- Hunter had nodded sheepishly.

* * *

First lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts. It didn't go well.

Professor Nox was a sharp teacher who despised incompetence and fools. As such, out of the Marauders, only Remus did well in his class as James and Sirius seemed to be under the impression they knew everything there was to know about DADA and Wormtail followed their lead. The Quartet excelled- a deadly combination of Luc and Hunter's utter ruthlessness in battle, and Lily and Sev's strategic minds-, and Professor Nox had noted that in a fight, pitted against them, even the most seasoned fighter might have trouble. This had caused Hunter to give a feral grin.

"Today we will be studying a very interesting creature, and finding out something very important- your worst fears." Nox said as he surveyed the classroom, glaring at any rowdy or daydreaming students.

Hunter stiffened. "Boggart." He muttered. Unfortunately for him, Nox had the hearing of a bat.  
"And how would you know that, Hunter?"

Everyone's attention was on the young Slytherin now.

"There was a Boggart at the Flamel's house." Hunter said shortly. "I came up against it. Not pleasant- my Boggart is a Dementor."

Lily, Sev and Luc grimaced almost as one. Clearly this was a bad thing, and Nox asked why. Hunter shifted in his seat a moment before looking the Professor square in the eyes. "I won't say why, but the memory- the main one- the Dementors force me to relive makes me collapse. Nicholas had to teach me the Patronus Charm, which, no, I will not preform. It is very personal to me."

"The main one?" Lily said in a horrified voice. Hunter shot her a look that clearly said 'Later.'

"What's the memory?" Sirius asked, and winced as the Quartet, not to mention the other Slytherins, glared at him.  
"None of your business." Hunter's voice was level and he looked to his teacher. "Sir, it would not be a good thing for me to participate in this lesson, or any that involve Dementors or Boggarts. Believe me, if I thought I could handle it, I would take part, but I will not be able to handle it."

"Scared, Raime?" James sneered.  
"We have established what I am afraid of, and I have explained why I cannot participate. If you cannot wrap your mind around so simple facts as those, then you will fail as an Auror." Hunter replied in a bored tone, though inside he was hurting. His father was a git.

James flushed an unpleasant shade of red at the jibe- everyone knew he planned to be an Auror. "Well at least I have a career plan!" he snapped defensively. "What about you, Raime?"

"I plan to clear some smears on my Family name, and then travel and expand my knowledge and help those who need it." He threw a friendly grin at his friends. "And of course spoil any Godchildren I may end up with."

Sev and Lily blushed, incensing James. Luc smirked at them. "Don't you mean Nieces or Nephews, Little Brother?" he reprimanded jokingly. Hunter shrugged, earning himself a glare from his Pureblood brother for this lack of decorum.  
"Same thing to me. Godkids would be valued as Nieces and Nephews- as family."

"You're acting very un-Slytherin." Remus noted quietly. Hunter looked at him, a sad sort of amusement in his eyes. "Not all of us are Purebloods, you know. And we're Slytherins- we act how people expect us to act."

"How the hell are you in Slytherin then?" Sirius blurted, though with caution- he knew he was on very thin ice with the Quartet for the Hall incident. In fact, he now realised that his words might have made the ice crack. For some reason, he didn't want to know what would happen when it broke.  
"Does the Hat say anything about Bloodlines having anything to do with sorting?" Hunter asked sharply.  
"No, but-"  
"Then I fail to see how my Blood Status pertains to my House." Hunter cut him off.

"Must be hard, being in a House with blood fanatics. Have any of them hexed you too badly?" James asked sympathetically. The Slytherins stiffened in anger. How dare he say they would attack the Heir- no, the Lord of Slytherin! An honourable Pureblood who hid his lineage to avoid the persecution that would no doubt be heaped upon him if he revealed his title!

"No." Hunter's voice was icy. "The only students who have done anything to harm me in any way go by the nicknames Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

Remus flinched as the well-aimed barb hit home. He glanced at his friends to see Peter trembling, James flushing, and Sirius looking uncomfortable.

"We didn't…" Remus trailed off as Raime stood up and stowed away his wand- today was a practical lesson, so no books were out- and gave him a long slow look that was filled with an unreadable sadness.  
"I'm sorry to say, Moony, I've heard too many apologies, false or no, in my life for that one to make a difference. I would have thought with your furry little problem, you wouldn't be so hasty to stick people in categories. We don't all follow Voldemort you know- that doesn't affect where you're sorted to. Trust me on that one."

Remus bowed his head, shame flooding through him. Hunter was right. He had no right to judge people as Dark for something they couldn't control.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hunter surveyed Lily and the Slytherins. "Stay and learn to combat your fears." He ordered. "I will be fine on my own- I have some business to conduct."

With a bow to the Professor, Hunter spun on his heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

Hunter sat at his desk with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking older than his years as he mentally drafted his letter to Gringrotts in his head. Finally, he pulled a piece of parchment with the Slytherin crest on it towards him, selected his best quill and ink, and began to write.

 _To whomever it may concern,_

 _I, Hunter Charlus, Lord of Slytherin duly notify the Manager of my Family Accounts of the return of the Slytherin Line. I also would like to give you notice that I will come to Gringrotts at the earliest opportunity to sort some problems I have with my Family's state._

 _I ask that no monies or anything pertaining to House Slytherin be released to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. His line is illegitimate._

 _I myself will prove my claim when I arrive._

 _May your gold flow._  
 _Hunter Charlus, Lord of Slytherin._

Hunter walked to the Owlery with his scroll. Once there, he selected a sturdy but imposing owl, gave it the letter, and sent it off.

Walking back to the dormitory, he found himself in a disused hallway filled with unrecognisable, illegible paintings. This didn't bother him, as he knew Hogwarts would make sure he got to the dorm safely. And anyway, he could just use the pendant.

As he walked past, one of the largest paintings exclaimed "Merlin, Sal, that kid looks like you- the eyes!"

Instantly, Hunter's wand was pointed at the portrait, many spells ready on his lips.

"Of course he looks like me." A familiar voice snapped. "Don't you see his ring, Godric, you fool?" his voice softened and changed to a hiss. _**"Easy, Childe of mine. We mean you no harm."**_  
 _ **"I'm not in the mood for annoying portraits or people, Grandfather, regardless of whether or not you're in them."**_ Hunter snapped, casting a cleaning spell on the portrait and stowing away his wand. _**"My Father is a bullying imbecile who hates me purely on the basis that I'm a Slytherin, I had to step out of one of my favourite classes so I wouldn't pass out to the sound of my Mother screaming to my sociopath of a cousin for mercy before he kills her as she sacrifices herself for me, and to top it all off, I'm from the Future and have a manipulative bastard of a Headmaster trying to make me into his pawn! Then I have a voice yelling about me from an unknown portrait, a yell that, if anyone else had been around, could have blown the fact that I am Lord Slytherin wide open!"**_

There was a silence as his Grandfather digested this tirade, and Hunter took the chance to study the others in the portrait, who were staring at the clearly annoyed young man in front of them with interest.

There were three other people in the portrait, in thrones of Bronze, Silver and Gold respectively. Two were women- one a short round woman with red hair and brown eyes in buttery yellow robes with an old face marked with smile lines, the other an elegant brown haired brown eyed figure in robes of dark blue. The other man had blond hair streaked with grey and pale blue eyes. He was well built, wearing robes of deep red. His grandfather struck an imposing figure- as always- on his silver throne with black hair streaked with silver and the Family's emerald eyes that matched his robes.

Without thinking, Hunter dropped to one knee in front of the portrait, bowing his head. "Greetings, Noble Founders of Hogwarts."

"Get up." Salazar ordered the young man with slight annoyance in his voice, but it was tinged with fondness. "You are the Lord of Slytherin. You do not kneel, and never to Kin. Now, what exactly do you mean by your sociopath cousin killing your Mother? And how, by Lady Magic, are you from the future?"

The other Founders gaped in shock. "Hate Parseltongue." Godric muttered. "You miss so much."  
Salazar shot him a glare, and he subsided as the young Lord launched into the story of his life.

By the end, the Founders were furious.

"Were I alive, he would be upon of my sword before he could think of so much as manipulating a fly!" Godric growled, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
"You would have to wait until I had finished with him, my friend." Salazar hissed, barely making it into English as his eyes flashed. "Oh how I wish to have him meet Isela."  
"Where is his loyalty to Hogwarts!" Helga cried, distressed. "He has no right to be Headmaster!"  
"He uses knowledge to his own ends!" Rowena screeched, looking every bit the bird of her House. "Knowledge should not be used like that! It is a gift for the benefit of all!"

"When he next comes in to gain our wisdom, I say we refuse the meddling goat." Godric said gleefully.

"There are four portraits of us in a room in the Headmaster's chambers, there to guide those who are given the honour of leading the school. It is connected to this portrait so that we have somewhere to go other than that tiny room. We do not, however, have any connection to the Portrait in your Common Room, which is why your Grandfather did not recognise you or know your story." Helga explained to Hunter, who looked interested at the Lion Founder's words. "We would much prefer it if we were hung somewhere more public, so we could guide the younglings and explain to our houses that Salazar is not a Mundane hater, and nor did he betray us all. In case you do not know, your Grandfather died protecting young Mage-children from Mundanes who meant them harm. The Mundanes in question were the children's Parents and Teachers. How the lies spread we do not know. Perhaps from Godric and Salazar's rivalry in tricking each other."

Hunter stared at his Grandfather incredulously. "You, you used to prank? Godric, I can see him doing something as nutty as being the Prankster Founder-"  
"Hey!"  
"-but you! Seriously!?"

"Oh, he was." Rowena giggled, putting a hand to her delicate mouth. "The only trick I didn't like him doing was painting my entire library green."  
"What about the time he and Godric worked together on their tricks for once?" Helga reminded her friend, smiling at their flushing male counterparts. "The students thought of that as the best week they had ever experienced, though that might have something to do with the fact that their plans went a little wrong, and no one could leave the Great Hall for the entire week, which meant no classes."

"I will have to introduce you to some of the products of the Firebrand Twins- that's the Gryffindor Nickname for the Weasley Twins from my old time." Hunter choked, leaning against the wall to hold himself upright. "The Marauders…Moony's the only decent one at the moment, I'm sorry to say."

"Your Father must have become a decent man in the end to produce you, Cub." Godric said with a smile, but at the use of that name, Hunter's amusement faded, and he looked tired.  
"Don't call me that. Please. Only Uncle Moony called me his Cub. I am only his Cub, no one else's. I am Prongslet, I am Pup, I am Bud. Please, don't, it hurts too much."

"Forgive me." Godric apologised. "I meant no offense."

"It's alright, I know you didn't." Hunter waved off the apology. "But anyway, as to my Mother and Father getting together, her and Sev are pretty much destined for a relationship so unless something like-"

Hunter choked, the blood draining from his face. His magic began to fill the air around him, crackling furiously, causing his robes to whip about him wildly. His hands balled into fists, and he punched the wall, his magic making it so a crack appeared where his fist hit. The young Slytherin began to swear, violently and viciously in Parseltongue, causing his Grandfather to gasp at the language pouring from his Heir.

 _ **"Hunter, my Snakeling!"**_ Salazar cried, worriedly. _**"Speak to me! Explain what angers you so!"**_

 _ **"Dumbledore."**_ Hunter snarled, his eyes blazing. _**"Grandfather, my parents are not even close, and then Mother suddenly changes and they become devoted to each other? Mother hates his guts, and from what I can see, that will never change. Unless someone used Love Potion on her, and Father would not- he's an arsehole, but he would never force his bedmates in any way."**_

 _ **"THAT MEDDLING OLD COOT!"**_ Salazar shrieked, his eyes blazing as furiously as his descendant's. _**"HOW DARE HE CONTROL MY GRANDDAUGHTER SO! That is- is as close to allowing her to be Imperiused and raped as anything can get!"  
**_ _ **"He will NOT get away with it this time, this I swear."**_ Hunter hissed. _**"No one harms my Kin. Mother sacrificed herself for me, no way will I allow her to be violated so."**_

Switching to English, Hunter scanned the portraits in the hall, the occupants of which were staring at the two Slytherins in a mixture of fear, confusion, and interest.

"As Lord Slytherin, I command you." He hissed, barely making it into English in his fury- something he absently noted he would have to work on, it would not do to get pissed and start speaking Parseltongue in front of others. "Spread the word. The Headmaster is to be debilitated in small ways. Access to certain areas denied, things like that. Use your imaginations. Make his life hell."

"What did he do?" Godric asked.

"Used a Love Potion on my Mother- or at least he will try to." Hunter said grimly to the shocked gasps and oaths as he cleaned himself up and calmed himself down. "I will devise a way to get you four away from the Old Goat as quickly as possible and hung in the Great Hall. I will visit you when I can."

Hunter took hold of his pendant and disappeared.

* * *

It was dinner when Zaquar flew into the Hall. He did not, however, have a letter for Hunter. Instead, he bore two letters, one for Sev, and one for Luc.

Hunter swallowed, finished his food and then excused himself quickly, much to the concern of the Quartet and the Slytherins, who had come to understand what being part of Slytherin House meant, and were unswervingly loyal to him- not that he knew of their loyalty, but still. None of them had any interest or connection with Tom anymore- they all refused to call him Voldemort.

He ran because he knew what the letters contained.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sev hissed as he skidded to a halt in the hallway, his Brother at his side.  
"I have as little an idea as you, Sev." Luc replied with a sigh. "He probably thinks we're going to be furious with him."  
"Bloody bastardic uncle." Sev snarled, and Luc nodded grimly.

"Enough, Sev, we need to think." Luc pointed out. "We need to think like Hunter. Where would he go?"  
"Somewhere no one would be able to find him, somewhere he felt safe." Sev said immediately. Out of all of them, he was closest to their youngest, and that was saying something, as the four were practically joined at the hip.

"The Chamber." Luc realised, lowering his voice- now tinged with awe- as he spoke of the Legendary place.  
"Where's the entrance though?" Sev said, annoyed. "He won't tell anyone- something about our minds not being safe."

"Legilimency, I'd wager he means." Luc said grimly. "But…Hunter did grumble once about 'That dammed girl who haunts that bloody farce of an entrance. I mean, it's Slytherin cunning, but horrifyingly mortifying."

"Let's think." Sev said slowly. "The only Ghost that comes to my mind is…Moaning Myrtle. She- That's it!" he yelled suddenly, attracting the attention of passing students. He winced and quieted himself. "Moaning Myrtle was killed by Isela. What if…what if the entrance is in her bathroom?"  
"It would make sense. 'Slytherin cunning, but horrifyingly mortifying', remember?" Luc agreed, and the two quickly made their way to the bathroom and simultaneously cast Notice Me Not Charms on the door just as Myrtle realised that her bathroom had been breached at a time when Lord Slytherin had ordered her to not let anyone in, and to top it off, they were boys.

"OUT!" she shrieked, zooming up and towards the two, who backed up.

"Miss Myrtle, please!" the blond one shouted. "We need to speak with Hunter- Lord Slytherin!"

Myrtle screeched to a halt in shock. Not only had this boy addressed her politely- obviously a Pureblood, she mused- but he knew about Lord Slytherin and where the entrance was hidden.

She also noted they were Slytherins. So. Under the Lord's protection then.

"What do you want with Lord Slytherin?" she asked suspiciously.

"Miss Myrtle, please, If it's no trouble, could you please go into the Chamber and tell Hunter- Lord Slytherin, I mean, that his Brothers are here and that we aren't angry with him, and we swear we won't hex him or harm him in any way?" The other boy begged, worry clear in his eyes. "We want to thank him. No one else had the leverage…" he trailed off.

Myrtle nodded decisively. Clearly these two meant no harm to her Lord, and though clearly not related, called him Brother, indicating a close bond. And clearly something important had happened.

"Very well. I will inform him of your message. But if he will not speak with you, you will leave, understood?"  
"Yes Ma'am." The two nodded quickly.

Myrtle gave them one last look and then dived through the floor.

A few minutes later, she came back up, and almost instantly afterwards, the sinks drew apart, making the two boys gasp in awe as Hunter appeared, looking apprehensive.

"Hunter." The two breathed in relief, but knew not to approach him just yet. "Thank you. Lord Flamel did it, we're free! Because of you."  
"I-I couldn't just leave it." Hunter sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry-"

"Haven't you been listening to a word we said, silly little Brother?" Luc asked softly, pulling the too-tiny teen into a gentle hug. "We're thanking you. We're not mad."  
"Oh." Hunter relaxed, smiling shyly. "That's good."

The three made their way to their spot on the grounds at the base of a thick oak near a small brook and were met by Lily, who looked excited.

"What's got you all hyped up?" Sev asked as they conjured a blanket and sat back in their customary tumble- Sev and Luc against the tree with Hunter and Lily leaning against them, Lily against Sev and Hunter against Luc.  
"There's been an announcement posted in all the Common Rooms." Lily replied. "All fifth years and above doing CoMC are going on a three day trip."

"Fuck." Hunter swore, his head spinning with the implications. "That bloody Old Goat has something planned."  
"Explain." Luc ordered, frowning. They all knew- all Slytherins and now Lily- that the Headmaster was not as Light as he made out. Hunter had coined a name that suited him perfectly- Old Goat.

"I am never without any of you. What would be the best way to get me alone?"  
"Remove us somehow." Lily replied and her eyes widened.

"I doubt he plans to remove you permanently, but I am not doing CoMC. You three are- I doubt it's a coincidence."  
"But why?" Lily asked.  
"Lil, he's Nicholas Flamel's Ward, and has the complete and unswerving loyalty of the entirety of Slytherin House. If the Old Goat got control of Hunt…well." Sev scowled.

"My point exact- Wait, what? I have the loyalty of the entire House? When did that happen?" Hunter asked, completely stunned. Luc smirked and didn't answer.  
"Well we just won't go then." Sev said firmly.

"It's compulsory." Lily sighed. "I did wonder why."  
"Watch your food and drink and keep your wand on you at all times." Hunter advised. "Sev, you know a spell to check for potions and charms right? Do it before each meal or before you eat anything. It'll be best if we take no chances."

* * *

Hunter stood on the platform and waved as the train carried his friends away on their trip. The only good thing he could honestly see from all of this was that James and Sirius were on the trip, leaving only Remus and Wormtail to be the typical Gryffindors and be cruel and bullying to the Slytherins. However, Wormtail was too spineless to do anything without backup, and Remus was slowly but surely pulling his head out of the sand.

As Hunter was walking back, someone bumped into him and he flinched, but shot out a hand to stop the student from falling over. The student looked up, and Hunter removed his hand as though he had been burned- the student was Remus Lupin.

* * *

Remus looked up to both thank and apologise to whoever he had collided with, but it froze on his lips as he looked into the wary green eyes of Hunter Raime.  
"I- Thanks Raime." He managed nervously. "And sorry. I wasn't concentrating."

"Ah." Raime nodded and continued to walk, eyeing him as he fell into step beside him. "I nearly forgot about that. Full moon tonight, and the strongest of the Pack gone, right?"  
"Y-yes." Remus eyed the Slytherin. "How do you know so much about Werewolves?"  
Raime shrugged, a sad smile appearing on his face. "You meet your first Were, you do research."

"I've never seen you smile before." Remus blurted without thinking. The smile disappeared.  
"One doesn't tend to smile at bullies."

Remus winced, but Raime acted like it had never happened, looking at him with a softer emotion in his eyes.  
"No one ever bothered to help you before the Marauders, did they?" he asked softly. "Not even your Parents."

"They were scared." Remus protested, automatically rising to his parents defence. "They didn't know what to do- Dad blames himself."  
"As he should, as it was partially his fault. But now three teens have put a hell of a lot on the line for you, and don't care what anyone who knows thinks of your friendship with them. I get it, Lupin. It's like that- sort of- for me and the Quartet."

"I- they sort of took place of my Family supporting me. No one really cared how I dealt with it before, just that I did." Remus replied slowly. "Why would the Quartet take the place of your Family?"

"My Parents were murdered when I was eighteen months old." Raime replied, staring into the distance. "My Aunt and Uncle weren't too pleased when I was, quite literally, left on their doorstep. They never showed me any kindness, but kept me out of fear of what would happen if they did not. Still, they got a slave and punchbag out of it, so it evened out for them."

Suddenly Raime's eyes widened, and he stared at Remus in shock. Before he could say anything, Raime was gone, lost in the crowd.

Remus stared after the teen, trying to recall where he'd seen that reaction before. Then it hit him. Sirius, before he'd moved in with the Potters, when he'd thought he'd said too much about his home life. Quickly, Remus compiled all he had on Raime. It all led to one conclusion- Raime had been abused.

* * *

Hunter sat down at dinner that night, absently waving his wand over his plate due to habit. He honestly wasn't that surprised when he found potions lacing his meal.

Gathering his anger, he pushed back the bench with a screech that silenced the Hall and strode towards the door. He was halfway there when Slughorn called "Hunter? What's wrong?"

Hunter turned at the door, his eyes blazing the colour of an AK. "What's wrong? Someone's laced my food with Loyalty and Compulsion Potions!"

The hall burst into uproar, everyone shouting. Many Slytherins and Ravenclaws checked their food. Some yielded results. Slughorn hurried over to his House and quickly checked Hunter's food, his normally kindly and happy face creasing into a frown as he found the Potions just as Hunter said.

Hunter sighed, summoned his wand and sent up a loud bang. The entire hall went quiet and many turned to stare at him.  
"I am going to the Owlery. Nicholas and Perenelle will hear about this. I would advise anyone with contaminated food send word to their Families at once."

* * *

Hunter sat quietly in the Headmaster's office as the Professors talked, Fawkes upon his knee, the bird crooning happily as he rubbed his head gently- the Phoenix was not Dumbledore's like most thought, but had been Godric Gryffindor's Familiar, who, after his Master's death, had tied himself to the school so that he could watch over it for the rest of his life.

Suddenly the fire in the grate blazed green, and Nicholas's voice came from it, clearly worried and upset. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, open the way this instant, or I'll hang you from the Astronomy Tower by your beard!"  
At that, Hunter had to stifle a smile. He'd pay to see Nicholas- or anyone really- do that to the Old Goat.

Dumbledore hid his annoyance and opened the network, smiling genially but with worry lined in his features. This slipped as Nicholas strode past him, followed by a stately looking woman who could only be Perenelle, both ignoring him completely, and pulling Hunter into a warm hug.

Hunter flinched and went stiff, the contact taking him by surprise. Slowly he relaxed and hugged back. He was then pulled into Perenelle's arms and hugged before he was allowed to sit down, both of them hovering behind his chair, a hand on each shoulder.

"What exactly happened, and why are there not Wards around the School protecting against such things as this?" Perenelle said in a deathly calm voice filled with a quiet danger.

Babbling at the shock at being in the presence of the Flamels, Slughorn blurted out his account of events.

"What interests me" Professor Nox said "is that Hunter checked his food for contamination."  
Hunter shrugged. "My instincts told me something was wrong, I trusted them and checked- lo and behold, I find my food contaminated."

"Good instincts." Nox said approvingly. Hunter shrugged.  
"I've always had good instincts, they're almost never wrong."

"Mipsy will bring you food from now on until Wards are constructed to combat drugging and the like by an unbiased professional, and said wards are checked by another unbiased professional." Nicholas declared. Hunter opened his mouth, but Nicholas foresaw his question. "She will also bring food for your close friends, the Quartet. Fear not for them."

"Nicholas, really-"  
"Albus, the Elves would have only slipped potions into Hunter's meal if they were ordered to by someone in authority- a Professor. I will not allow the chance for tampering with Wards that will protect innocent children, particularly when my Ward is on the receiving end! Anyone could be being drugged right now, and we have no way to tell who is doing the drugging."

"Nicholas." Hunter said suddenly, leaning forward. "I-I think there's a something hidden on that wall." He pointed to a wall covered with bookshelves crammed with books.

Ignoring Dumbledore's protests, Nicholas pulled out his wand, pointing it where his Ward directed, and muttered a complex- sounding incantation. With a bang, the shelves were replaced with a door that burst open to reveal a room with four portraits of familiar people. Hunter quickly walked in, followed by everyone else, and bowed to his Grandfather. Fawkes flew over to Godric's Portrait and crooned happily at the man.

"My Lord Salazar." He bowed deeply, ignoring the gasps from the Professors who hadn't seen the portrait in the Common Room, and continued "Might I be correct in assuming your companions are the other Founders?"  
"Greetings, my Snakeling." Salazar smiled, in turn ignoring the murmurs at his friendly epithet for the young man. "Yes, you would be quite correct. What in Merlin's name are you doing in here though?"  
"I felt the magic hiding this room, My Lord, and thought it best to ask Nicholas to check it. It felt…almost like whatever was in this room wanted out."

"An astute young man." Rowena mused, causing Professor Flitwick to squeak in excitement- he had realised who she was, mainly by the Diadem on her brow- "Yes, you would be correct in thinking that, young Slytherin. We are here to give advice and wisdom to continue in the running of our school. However, we would much prefer to be hung in a more used area, so we may see the students of our Houses. The Great Hall is our favoured option."

"Then it shall be done, Lady Ravenclaw." Nicholas declared, bowing to the Founders. "I think such a simple wish of such great people can be granted, don't you Albus?"  
Hunter nearly ruined everything by dancing a jig and hugging Nicholas. Now Dumbledore couldn't refuse- It would ruin his Grandfatherly but Senile image.

"Of course!" Dumbledore gave a fake smile and upped his twinkle. "Libby, Noddy, Candy, Freda!" he called, and four House Elves popped into the room. "Yes Headmaster Sir?" the lead one squeaked as they all bowed.

"Could you hang these portraits in the Great Hall for me?"  
"Yes Headmaster Sir!" With a pop, the portraits were taken by the House Elves. Fawkes followed with a flash, to guard the Portraits so that Dumbledore could not tamper with them.

Nicholas stopped any questions being fired at Hunter by turning and pulling the boy out of the small room, guiding him towards the door of the office. "Perenelle and I shall escort you to your Dormitory, Hunter, and then we shall leave."

Without waiting for an argument, the three swept out of the room.

* * *

Hunter started up and put the book he was reading to one side as a mournful and desperate howl rang through the grounds. As soon as the Flamels had left, he had made his way to the Chamber, where he and Isela had laughed about how easily he had sidestepped the Great Chessmaster's rather pathetic and predictable move and knocked a vital piece of his control- it was very likely that he potioned others to put them under his control- off the board.

Hunter raced through the labyrinthine passages of the Chamber, heading to the way out into the grounds. He recognised that howl- Moony. It was a full moon tonight, and with James and Sirius gone, he wouldn't put it past the Rat to either not go, or do something to Moony. Besides, even if the Rat was with Moony, he was to small and too low down in the Pack to have any control over the young Wolf.

Skidding to a halt at the entrance, Hunter grabbed his pendant and disappeared.

* * *

Moony howled as the silver chains burnt him. How could his Packmate betray him so?

Suddenly, the door to his Den flew open, and a figure stood in the entrance, staring at him. The intruder smelt of his Packmate that was Alpha, and the Female his Alpha wanted as Mate- almost as if he was their Cub, so by extension, a Cub of the Pack, and not to be harmed. He also smelt of wind, and feathers, and horse.

"That damn Rat!" Alpha's Cub snarled, and darted forward to kneel by him, staring at the chains that bound him, shaking the thing that kept them on him. Making annoyed and furious sounds, the Cub reached into one of his back paw coverings and pulled out a set of small sticks the same colour as what bound him. Moony whined and tried to pull away as Alpha's Cub bought the sticks closer. The Cub stopped and huffed out a breath.  
"They're not silver, Uncle Moony." He said. "They won't hurt you, okay?"

Quickly, the Cub used the sticks to free him, and he staggered upright, only to fall as the places the chains touched had burnt him. He yelped as Alpha's Cub pulled him onto his back and made his way out of the Den, freezing the angry tree.

"We're not staying there." Cub growled as he tried to protest, to order the Cub back to the Den. "The Rat will be back in the morning, and he probably plans to wipe this from your memories. We're going to My Den, okay?"

Moony subsided, grumbling. The Cub was right. The Betrayer would return when he became Human again, and would probably have a way to stop him from remembering the Betrayal.

The Cub stalked across the ground and into the Forest, going in until he came to a grille in the ground. He hissed, making Moony whine- Humans weren't supposed to make Snake sounds- and the grille disappeared. The Cub carried him through smelly tunnels and finally stopped in a large cave. Instantly Moony was on alert- the Den smelled of Snake and Danger. However, he lay down when he saw the Cub was relaxed and unafraid. He was just dozing off when the smell of Snake and Danger got closer. Instantly, following instinct, he bolted to his feet, completely disregarding his injuries, and stationed himself between the Cub and the Snake.

"No, Moony, shut your eyes, now!" the Cub yelled, and for some reason, he obeyed. Sibilant hissing filled the room, and he recognised one as the Cub.  
"Uncle Moony, it's okay now." The Cub said after a while. Opening his eyes and seeing the Snake coiled up a few feet from them set Moony growling.

"For Salazar's sake!" the Cub said exasperatedly. "She won't harm me, and she won't harm you as I have ordered her not to. Calm down, before you hurt yourself."  
The Cub seemed to be comfortable and safe here, even with the Snake, so he relaxed cautiously, curling into a ball in the soft bed near his Cub- it had appeared out of thin air- and fell asleep to the feel of a human paw running through his fur.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**  
 _ **Parseltongue**_  
 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Remus was cold when he awoke. Shivering, he curled into the dog bed, vague memories of last night flooding his mind like they always did. He started when a pile of his clothes entered his vision, and he nodded his thanks to Hunter, who turned as he dressed.

"Wh-where's the Basilisk?" he asked nervously.  
"Isela went into her Den earlier when I left to get you your clothes." Hunter replied, grabbing his book and taking a firm hold of the teen's arm and guiding him out down the passages to the grate. He wasn't going to trust Remus with the whereabouts of the main entrance- they weren't friends in this time after all.

"Are you the Heir of Slytherin?" Remus blurted without thinking as the two slowly made their way across the grounds, Remus leaning on Hunter. He flushed, but Hunter tipped back his head and laughed heartily.

"I will not answer that question, only say that the line of the Gaunts- Voldemort's line- is illegitemate. And my Mother may or may not have been from a Squib line that lost all connection with the Magical world. I would also ask you to keep such a suggestion to yourself."

Remus nodded in understanding at Hunters guardedness.  
"You recognised me for what I was." Remus said quietly. Hunter stiffened slightly. "You knew what I was from the moment you set eyes on me. How? No book gives you the knowledge to tell a- my kind when they're in human form."

Hunter was silent as they made their way across the grounds. Hunter made a split second decision, knowing the teen would be able to sense a lie. He would tell him a story close to his heart, that no one else knew. Absently, he tugged at a small crystal dagger on a leather cord around his neck. He never took it off, and never would.

"When I was little, there was a boy, Nathaniel." he said finally, surprising Remus, who had thought he wasn't going to get an answer. "His family moved about a lot, but he was one of the only people to ever be nice to me. Took me under his wing, taught me Gypsy ways- lockpicking, hunting, star navigation, etc. One full moon, my Aunt and Uncle locked me out as punishment. I...ran into Nathaniel. He was a Muggle, and so didn't have any Wolfsbane. I was completely terrified, as any five year old would be, but Nat somehow fought the Wolf and ran away. Gods only know how. But when he was fighting the Wolf, his eyes changed to his human ones- I recognised him immediately."

"What happened to him?" Remus asked.

"Every full moon, he had to hunt, you know that need." the teen sighed. "We lived in a suburban area, so he ate pets. My Uncle blamed me at first, but he watched me on full moons and soon realised it wasn't me- even he wasn't that stupid, though he was close. His sister bred dogs, and she stayed with us for a while with her favourite one- on a full moon. Nat, he-" Hunter choked and took a steadying breath. "He came to our house that night, 'cause I was a Packmate, and decided Ripper would make a good meal. My Uncle had somehow gotten hold of silver bullets." Hunter grimaced and nodded grimly as horrified comprehension dawned on Remus's face.

* * *

Somehow, without either of them realising it, they had ended up in the Hospital Wing, and attracted the attention of Madame Proudfoot, who was in harried conversation with several Professors and Remus's parents. Wormtail was cowering in the shadows, looking terrified.

Seeing the two Proudfoot shrieked and barrelled over. Remus felt Hunter tense, but was then ripped away from him and steered to a bed where the Mediwitch set about cataloguing and Healing his injuries.

"Hunter, how exactly did you get involved in this situation?" Slughorn asked, frowning.  
Hunter gave a lopsided shrug. "If one sees a fellow in need, one ought to help, ought they not?"

"Well,yes." Slughorn sputtered. "But I was under the impression you don't like the Marauders."  
"I have no dislike of them, only an exasperation and an annoyance that so much potential is wasted in bullying people purely because of house or who they're friends with. Besides, as a friend once said, I have a saving people thing, much to my annoyance."

"Nathaniel?" Remus asked tentatively, much to the confusion of everyone else. Hunter turned to look at him and nodded shortly.  
"We both knew there was nothing I could do, but...lets just say bullets hurt, and then trying to stop the silver from killing him...last time he cracked a joke."

"Could the two of you please elaborate for the rest of us?" Dumbledore asked, with the annoying twinkle in his eyes as always.

"Not a rats chance in hell, Headmaster." Hunter said in a tone devoid of emotion. His eyes were empty.  
"Mr Raime-"

"Professor McGonagall, it is my decision as to who knows what I want known about me, and I say no."  
"Please, Professors, don't force it out of him." Remus pleaded, shocking everyone. "Not this."  
"Very well Mr. Lupin." The Lioness nodded, unwilling to push something that caused one of her Lions to protect a Snake.

"Right now though..." Hunter gave Wormtail quivering in the corner an evil look. He pushed past the adults and stood in front of the pathetic, and, somehow, a Gryffindor, and spoke lowly, raising a Parseltongue spell around them to keep his words private and the others away.

"Wormtail." He stated, allowing the sibilant hiss of Parseltongue into his voice, and had the satisfaction of seeing the rat quake where he stood.

"Remus John Lupin trusted you with his secret, and you repay him with burning chains and cowardice. He has protected you from the day you arrived here, as have the other Marauders, and I think we can both agree that you will not have their trust or protection once Remus tells them of this- and don't think he won't, I'll make sure of it." He paused, "On to...other matters. Give Voldemort this memory so that he may hear this message, and yes, I know where your loyalties lie-only to yourself-, and of the Mark on your arm."

 _ **"Tom Marvalo Riddle of the illegitemate Line of Gaunt. Your claim to the Slytherin line is absolved, and you may no longer bear the Family's noble name. Clear out of Slytherin Manor, and take your slaves and prisoners with you. You have until Halloween to do this, and if you do not...you will feel the power of the wards Grandfather put in place. Now, I imagine you are having a tantrum, torturing everyone in sight, and plotting to destroy me, the Lord of Slytherin. Such petty and childish antics will not amuse me, and will bring my full wrath on you- not that you will not feel it, you will only feel it sooner than I planned.  
**_ _ **Also, don't come anywhere near Isela, or any picture of Grandfather. You will sorely regret it if you do. He is rather...incensed at you."**_

Stepping back, Hunter murmured an old spell. Now Wormtail would be unable to tell or show anyone but the true recipient of what Hunter had said to him. He cancelled the ward he had put up, nodded to the gawking onlookers, and left the Hospital Wing, heedless of Madam Proudfoot's calls for him to come back for her to check him over.

* * *

Three days later, the Wards were set up, much to Dumbledore's disgruntlement. Potions at mealtimes or any other time had to be approved by Madame Proudfoot or Slughorn, and neither could be easily controlled or Obliviated.

* * *

The field trip returned at the end of the week, and Hunter found himself on the platform floor with Lily hugging him enthusiastically, and his brothers having a fit at his situation. They all ignored the glares from James and Sirius, who were soon distracted by Remus.

* * *

That evening, Hunter was confronted by James and Sirius. They cornered him in a hallway. There was no one to see them.  
"Why did you help Remus?" Sirius asked harshly, scowling at him with his arms folded across his chest.  
"How could I not?" Hunter countered, raising an eyebrow. "Have you done anything about the Rat?"

"He's no longer one of us." It was James who answered him. He was staring at him strangely. "Give us a better answer Raime."  
"Remus reminds me of someone I knew." Hunter said shortly. "It's private." quickly, he worked out a way to change the subject.  
"Know anyone who dabbles in Love Potions?"  
"Why?" Sirius sneered. "Going to dose some poor girl?"

"No. I need to know who to destroy." Hunter replied coldly. "Someone was planning to dose Lily. Don't know who though. If the Wards hadn't been constructed..." he trailed off, watching James's darkening face.  
"I'll see what I can do." he snarled. Hunter decided right then it was time to end his father's obsession-it could only be classified as such-with his mother.

"She'll never be yours, Potter." he said quietly, clearly, bluntly, unthreateningly. "Sev and Lil are in love, they're just to shy to admit it. Face it Potter, you're obsessed. You'll hurt her and you, and I can't-won't let anyone hurt her."  
Unknown to Hunter, his voice had become darker, more dangerous, and his eyes flashed with suppressed power.

"Why do you care about them so much?" Sirius asked, forcing himself to shake off the fear that Raime's power had instilled.  
"Why do you care about the Marauders?" Hunter shot back. "Pretty much the same reason Black."  
Sirius frowned, then his eyes widened. "Oh..."  
"Lily's the only one out of us to come from a decent home life." Hunter said shortly. "If you don't mind, I must go now." As he turned away, Hunter paused, looking over his shoulder at Black.  
"Your little brother's having the same pressures put on him that you did now. Oh, they won't make the same mistakes again, can't afford the loss of another Heir, but still. We in Slytherin will look after him though, don't worry."

"Thanks." Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Look...tell Reggie I don't hate him...it was hard. Even when I followed their doctrines enough for me to be the perfect Heir, my baby brother always came first. He wanted something, he got it immediately. With me, I had to earn it, and even then I might not get it. Regulus was even their favourite name."  
"He gets that, to an extent. I'll pass it on."

For once, the three parted without animosity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Poop. Sorry, I only just realised the cock up with my first chapter. I was sure I only posted one of the chapters! Sorry, nothing I can do about it now. Forgive Me!?**

* * *

 **AN:**  
 _ **Parseltongue**_  
 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Later that day, the students trooped into the Hall for supper, those who had been on the trip eagerly looking forward to having Hogwarts fare again. Hunter smirked when he saw the stares to the covered portraits on the wall, and heard the whispers of confusion about them. Fawkes trilled happily from a perch next to the portrait on the Gryffindor wall. There was one on the wall by the Slytherin table, opposite the one on the Gryffindor's wall. there was a portrait on either side of the door as well.  
Dumbledore had insisted on waiting until the CoMC trip returned to unveil the Founders, stating that it would be unfair to not do so. Hunter suspected that his reasoning followed more along the lines of not being able to get the Founders to behave as he wished, and that the truth about Fawkes would come out.

As soon as they were seated, Dumbledore rose, beaming, to make a speech.  
"Welcome back, all of those who have been on the no doubt illuminating trip!" he twinkled. "Now, I'm sure you're all very interested in these portraits that have taken up residence in the Hall. It is with great pleasure that I give you the Four Founders! Godric Gryffindor! Helga Hufflepuff! Rowena Ravenclaw! and Salazar Slytherin!"  
In the order of their introductions, the paintings were unveiled, and the Hall began to buzz with exited chatter.  
Then two ugly looking curses sped from the Gryffindor table towards Salazar's painting.  
Before anyone could do anything, Hunter was a blur of movement, placing himself between his Grandfather and the spells, knocking them back to their casters, which turned out to be Potter and Black, who were now howling in pain. Potter had slashes down his wand arm, and Black had dropped his wand in favour of cradling his burnt hand. Madame Proudfoot hurried to them, tutting disapprovingly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Godric thundered, his eyes flashing in fury. "You will be sorely punished. I expected more from my own House!"  
"Calm, Godric." Salazar murmured. "Hunter stopped them. I thought it likely this would happen, you know what they think of me."  
"I will never forgive Morwen for spreading such lies about you." the man snarled.  
"My sister was a jealous harridan, and I expected no less of her."  
"They shall learn the truth of the matter now." Godric declared, and the two female Founders murmured their agreement, tears shining in Helga's eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean, Lord Gryffindor?" Remus asked quietly from his position by his friends.  
"Everyone seat yourselves, and we shall tell you a story." the man replied, and everyone obeyed, Dumbledore seething at what was about to come out.  
"Many many years ago, there was a Lord, Theseus Slytherin, who married a wonderful Lady called Antoinette Chastain, who died in childbirth to her son, Salazar Slytherin. Salazar was his father's pride and joy, the only piece of the woman he loved that he had left. When Salazar was seven, his father buckled under pressures placed on him and married a woman called Rhiannon Kendrick, who bore him a daughter, Morwen Slytherin."  
"Theseus was a good man, but he did not love his second wife, and Morwen grew up to connect this with herself, though he loved them both equally." Rowena said, smiling softly in remembrance of the man. "She was a jealous creature, rather like her mother. In a horrible twist of a happy story, Rhiannon fell in love with another, and sought to murder Theseus, take what she could, and flee with her lover. I doubt she would have included Morwen in her plans. Unfortunately, she succeeded in her murder, but Salazar came upon her as she committed the act and killed her."  
"When we set up this school" Helga continued "we had to find the students ourselves. Generally it was Godric or myself that did this, but one day Godric fell ill, and I, as our Healer, had to care for him. Salazar took it upon himself to collect the students for us, without telling us such, as Rowena had far too much to deal with at the time as she handled most of the affairs of learning- making schedules and such." she sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "On one such trip, he gained a lethal wound protecting an infant Mundane-born- what you would call Muggleborn. He managed to get the students to the school, and with an old ritual, blood adopted the little boy as his Heir- Samael Slytherin. He died not five minutes later, entrusting Samael to us."  
"Morwen was furious. She had at least expected to become Heir at Salazar's death, but now she was not, and so she began to spread lies about Salazar, though she dared not spread lies about us, for we could contradict her, and she kept her most vicious untruths until we were dead." Godric scowled. "We never allowed Samael near her, and explained to him the truth of his father. Salazar would sing him to sleep every night from a portrait at the boy's bedside, and did the same with his Granddaughter until that portrait perished in a blaze when the Manor was attacked by those who believed Morwen's lies."

A stunned silence filled the Hall. Many females were crying, and most of the males looked grim.  
"We knew Lord Salazar was not as people said, though we did not know his story." Lucius said into the silence. "But who would believe a bunch of slimy Slytherins?"  
Many shifted uncomfortably as the blond's words hit home.

"We only split the students into Houses so that we could be completely sure of the care of each and every one, and so that the children would have Kin of sorts at the school to reassure them." Helga said sharply. "However, we taught our students that all the Houses were equal and an integral part of the school. It took four people to make Hogwarts, and it takes all four Houses to keep the school strong and proud as ever."  
"I know what Thomas Riddle has done, and he is a stain upon my House." Salazar growled. "I freely admit it, and I will have my Heir cast him out."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hunter saw Dumbledore start.

Lady Rowena surveyed the students impassively, and in the silence, her voice rang out. "Intelligence and Wit, Honour and Courage, Loyalty and Perseverance. You have failed to support your fellows of Ambition and Cunning. Tell me, what right do you all to call yourselves of Hogwarts? You blindly slander without knowing. Except- Miss Lily Rose Evans, please step forward."  
Trembling, her head bowed, Lily obeyed, curtseying. Rowena and the other Founders beamed at the girl. "You are truly of Hogwarts, fitting into every House and having the heart to not blindly slander along with others. You would have been an asset to my House, but you are a true Gryffindor."  
"Thank you, Childe." Salazar said softly to the stunned girl. "You gave my House hope that someday things could be as they should be."

* * *

Hunter was helping some of the Firsties with their homework-as had become a habit with him when a scream from across the Common Room startled him. His head jerked up to see a teen (Third Year he thought) fighting off a black letter that seemed to be trying to injure him irredeemably as it screamed insults in a somehow familiar voice.  
"Sectusempra!" Hunter cried, and the letter was ruthlessly destroyed.

Now that Hunter had the chance to examine the teen, he recognised the hereditary azure eyes of the Blacks.  
"You alright, Regulus?" he asked, crouching by the teen who had stumbled over a footstool in his struggles to get away from the letter and was splayed on his back gasping. "Do you need Proudfoot?"  
"No, but thank you for your aid My Lord Slytherin." Regulus managed as he pushed himself upright, smiling reassuringly at a tearful Samantha Bulstrode, who was a close friend of his, and someone his parents approved as a match. Oddly, the Blacks disapproved of arranged marriages or marriage contracts, merely showing their children who out of the child's friends they approved of.

Hunter let the title go with a little annoyance. Many in the House had taken to calling him such, despite his protests that he had not yet officially claimed the title.  
"Who was that from anyway?" he asked, moving back to his chair. Regulus followed him at the silent command his actions issued.  
"My cousin, Bellatrix." the Black Heir hesitated in the silence, knowing that everyone was listening. "I wrote a letter to my family informing them of the falsehoods of Tom Riddle, My Lord." he said softly. "Mother verified it for herself and then proceeded to inform the rest of the family. Bella...did not take kindly to the information that she refuses to believe."  
"My sister is obsessed with the man, Lord." Narcissa explained apologetically as she inserted herself into the conversation with a demure curtsey. "I belive she and her husband have already taken the Mark, though I have no proof."  
"Wonderful." Hunter sighed, resisting the strong urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Has anyone else informed their families?"

Murmurs of admittance came from all over the room.  
"Well then make sure they don't do anything stupid. Destroying his power base is good, but I need to gather more information before I publicise anything. Keep it in your families and as quiet as possible." _'In other words, I need to get proof of what I know about Tom.'_ "Bear in mind that he could come after those who destroy his reputation. You must be careful."

At their agreement, Hunter smiled and returned to helping the Firsties. He was pleased to see that other students were helping each other. As he had pointed out a few weeks ago, if they wanted to be the best House and keep the close-knit community they had going, they needed to help each other with things that maintained the appearance of the House- such as the work and ethics of the Firsties, who were inexperienced with House life. Some had protested that they were Slytherins, not Hufflepuffs, and Hunter had returned that he had not said they were. His staunchest supporters had quickly backed him up, and soon the entire House was in agreement that he had a point as they shot to the top place for the House Cup, for the first time in a long while, and the Firsties declared that they felt safe among the Snakes.

* * *

It was now about four days after the unveiling of the Founders. The truth of Fawkes had also come to light, and the avian refused to be separated from Godric. The other Houses were rather subdued, and for once the Slytherins could go about their days without being attacked in any way, though they were subjected to many thoughtful or confused stares. The Marauders especially seemed to be in turmoil with the truths that had come out.

At breakfast that morning, the normal schedule was broken when two women, one man carrying a camera, and four Wizards who were clearly bodyguards to the plump matronly figure of Minister Millicent Bagnold. The other woman was clearly a journalist, who bore a clear resemblance to one Rita Skeeter, a young Ravenclaw (Hunter supposed her placement was due to her thirst for information on everything).  
Dumbledore rose, looking worried, and moved to greet the group.

"Millicent, Lorna, Simon, what are you three doing here?"  
"Lennox here received a very interesting letter from his son, and informed me. I thought it best to verify its information for myself. And how many times, Headmaster, you will address me as Minister Bagnold" Minister Bagnold replied in a slightly irritated tone, gesturing to one of her guards, who was clearly a Longbottom, a fact which was cemented by Frank Longbottom, who beamed and waved at the man who was so clearly his father. The group stared at the four portraits, Simon the photographer snapping pictures at an alarming rate.  
"How about we take this to my office? Classes shall go on as usual, children."  
"A good idea, Headmaster Dumbledore" Godric called "But first allow we four to choose our representatives."  
"Of course, Lord Gryffindor." Bagnold replied before Dumbledore could say anything.

"Hunter." Salazar said into the silence, and the group's eyes fell to the young Slytherin who stepped forward, bowed to the portrait, then to them, and walked towards the group.  
"Lily." Godric said, and Lily joined Hunter with a curtsey. The two noted the slight frown on Lennox's face- clearly he had expected his son.  
"Xenophilius." Rowena declared, and Hunter stifled a grin as the unusual seventh year joined them with a dreamy smile that was almost exactly like his daughter's.  
"Amelia Bones." Helga smiled softly at the determined seventh year who also joined the group.  
"Oh, Fawkes, would you go with them to make sure everything goes well?" Godric added, and the Phoenix gave a trill and flew to Lily's shoulder, preening her hair, causing her to giggle.

* * *

Once they were all safely ensconced in Dumbledore's office, Fawkes perched on the back of Lily's chair, ignoring his old perch- Godric had told him to guard the Fledglings, and by all that was sacred, he could _not_ do that from a perch in the corner- Lorna Skeeter, after a nod from Bagnold, launched into action, her eyes scanning the group.  
"Alright then!" she beamed. Hunter noted that she wasn't using a QQ Quill like her daughter had-it seemed she had more integrity than her daughter. "From what we have already heard, the stories about Salazar Slytherin were a pack of horrible lies. Could you expand on that please, Hunter, perhaps?"  
With a nod, Hunter told his Grandfather's story. Lorna devoured it eagerly, her quill skimming over the piles of parchment she had.  
"Why were you four chosen to represent the Founders?" was the continuing question.

"Lily's obvious." Bones said in her clipped voice. "According to the Founders, she would have fit into any House, and she had the courage to brave the Gryffindors for being friends with three Slytherins. No matter what, she has stayed loyal to them, to Hogwarts. Everyone else shunned Slytherin on blind prejudice." she paused "Even we, the House of the Loyal."  
Lily blushed. "But you see what you have done wrong, both of you, which is why your Founders chose you." she returned quickly, looking from one seventh year to another. "Amelia, you are fair and do your best in everything, and try not to judge-you just got...swept along. Xeno, you look at all the facts before you do anything and don't care what others think, and have your own brand of intelligence, so no one listens to you much. Neither of you are-what do you always call them, Hunt?"  
"Sheeple." Hunter smirked, leaning back in his chair.  
"Sheeple!?" Bagnold cut in, looking incredulous.  
"Sheep are followers who don't think for themselves. From my experience this is very like the populace of the Wizarding World. Thus, Sheeple."

"And why were you chosen to represent Lord Slytherin, Hunter?" Lorna asked before anyone could come up with a reply to the young man's blunt words. Hunter opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Lily giggling.  
"How could it be anyone else?" she beamed. "Hunter is the Leader of Slytherin, the King of the Snake Pit if you will. He also is the defender of the bullied- The Marauders don't dare to piss him off- Oh! that was rude! Sorry!"  
"How about you let me give my opinion on why I was chosen, Lil?" Hunter teased gently. Then he turned to the reporter. "I..won't stand for blind cruelty. The Den needed a leader, and somehow, I became that person, how is a private matter. Lord Slytherin has a portrait in our Common Room, and he saw the changes in the Snake Pit, all which have been-quite unfairly- attributed to me, which in my opinion is ridiculous as I did not force people to change, they did it of their own accord."  
"You also protected Lord Slytherin from an attack when their portraits were unveiled." Xeno reminded in his strange voice.  
"Yes, well, Potter and Black shouldn't have tried to curse him then, should they? Honestly, those three need to think for themselves, and Lupin needs to grow a pair."

"So the Founders are displeased with Hogwarts?" Lorna pressed, trying to get things back on track.  
"I can give you Lord Salazar's opinion, which I belive he shares with his counterparts. I will quote directly, it is quite a rant" Hunter offered, and smirked at the eager looks from the visitors, including Bagnold.  
"The unity of Hogwarts is on its knees, and prejudice is abound everywhere. There needs to be decent teachers for important subjects such as History-It is not supposed to be a nap time, they will be doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past!-and Defence Against the Dark Arts-If the position is cursed, by Hecate and Loki, then get a Curse Breaker in and hire someone who knows what they are doing, and you cannot learn to defend against something without knowing about it! If you teach something under supervision, less people may become devoured by the Dark Arts! Why do you think Durmstrang and Bauxbatons teaches a little of the subject?! No common sense! And Divination! Useful if you have the Gift, but useless if you do not! The choice in electives needs to be expanded, and help given to guide the students in their choices- in our day, those who wanted to become Healers were taught by the Matron! And what of the care for the children? We made medical examinations mandatory for First Years, to nip Abuse in the bud, and get the victims the help they need. And what of the Orphans, first generation or no! What is being done for them? Are they being simply discarded, placed in orphanages or with unfeeling kin who may harm them? a blind eye has been turned upon our children, the most precious of all treasures!" here Hunter grimaced and flushed, but continued on "The Mundanes who come into our world with no knowledge should be given lessons on our culture and how things are done-how to use a quill, prepare potions ingredients, etiquette, et cetera. And the Purebloods should have mandatory classes in the Mundane world so as to know how to keep our world hidden and to understand others. And that brings me to the treatment of Magical Beings! They bleed as we do, they feel as we do, they have their own cultures! Lycan children should not be refused an education for one as there are ways to safeguard them on Full Moons, something that is already known, and students should be taught other cultures as is only right! What state, what pitiful attitudes our people have fallen into."

Hunter finished the rant, and took a deep breath, taking in the expressions around the room. Most looked ashamed and upset about the flaws in their world that Salazar Slytherin had pointed out. Dumbledore looked constipated again as he tried to hide his anger- the bastard saw the school as _His_ and most definitely didn't like faults being pointed out.  
"I think he's right." Hunter said quietly. "Slytherin is where most of the abused kids get sent, the others go to Hufflepuff, I think. Slytherin because of masks, the cunning that is needed to hide abuse, the survival attitude it gives a person. Hufflepuff because it offers companionship, hope, the chance that you can be safe."  
"Can you give us any names of abused children, Hunter?" Bagnold asked gently. Hunter swallowed.  
"I know two people who were abused until recently, but I won't give names- they're safe now, but no one helped them until recently. And...Me. Before Nicholas and Perry found me, anyway."  
In the silence that followed-a horrified, guilty silence- Hunter reminded himself that this would open people's eyes to abuse.  
"Before, I lived with my Mundane Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, literally dumped on their doorstep after my parents were murdered. They hated and feared anything they didn't understand. Living there was not...pleasant."

"What happened to Nikolai?" one of the guards asked hesitantly. "He was in the same year and House as me-Ravenclaw."  
"I...don't rightly know what happened to my Blood Father." Hunter said slowly. "He left Mother not knowing of my existence-Mother was a Mundane. She married a police officer who was high ranking. They were murdered when I was a baby. He's dead though, Nicholas confirmed that for me."  
"I'm sorry." the guard said quietly.  
"Don't be, I never knew the man, and for whatever reason, he left my mother." Hunter said bluntly. "I have respect for him, but he was only my father in blood." clearing his throat, he looked to Lorna "Perhaps we should return to the interview?"

"Of course." Lorna gathered herself, turning to the other representatives "Do you have any opinions on things that need to change at Hogwarts or in the Wizarding World? what is your view on the discover of the Founders Portraits?"  
"Um" Lily said hesitantly, and at the encouraging smile soldiered on "I mean no offence to Professor Kettleburn, but, well, he's not...exactly able to work, and really, the only effort that has been put into the class by him has been the recent field trip to a Magical Creature Reserve, and I doubt he organised that. The trip was great though, so maybe...more classes could do things like that? Or maybe we could have people come in to give talks on certain subjects or jobs? And the Founders...wow! It's so horrible though to think that a man was slandered because of vitriol passed on by word of mouth from his bitter and jealous half-sister."  
"No one ever bothered to think that the stories were false." Xeno agreed, nodding, unusually serious. "I doubt anyone checked their reliability. Oh, and there needs to be more of a basis and information for Astronomy, and having to get up at seven after a lesson past midnight is awfully gruelling. A lie in would be wonderful for the day after Astronomy lessons. I've seen Firsties nodding off in their breakfasts."  
Hunter snorted with amusement quite against his will "Hilarious though, seeing some of them face down on their plates, you have to admit, although Black whinging about the disruption to his hair and beauty regime and the loss of beauty sleep is something I could quite cheerfully live without."  
"About a century should do it." Lily quipped with a grin, which caused Hunter to snicker.

"Yes yes, you both hate Black and the Marauders." Amelia stated dryly. "Actually, that leads me onto the topic of bullying. The Marauders are merciless towards the Slytherins, and no one stops them, just congratulates them for their _pranks_ -cheerfully ignoring the fact that most are humiliating towards their victims, generally Slytherins."  
"I'll admit, the school-wide pranks are somewhat amusing-likely because they end up pranking people they wouldn't want to anger and wouldn't survive if the entirety of the student body retaliated-though there is generally something _extra_ provided for us." Hunter admitted.  
"Why is nothing done about this?" Minister Bagnold asked, frowning at Dumbledore.  
"They're Gryffindors." Hunter explained blankly. "That and I think Lord Potter gives quite a lot of support to the school-upsetting him in any way could be...problematic."  
"Now, Hunter-" Dumbledore began, but was cut off by Bagnold, who's expression had escalated from a frown to a ferocious glare.  
"I will be asking the Goblins to complete a full audit of your accounts to make sure you are not taking bribes or any such underhand dealings, Headmaster, and no, there is nothing you can do about it!"

"The biggest problem that I can see is that there is definitely bias in some of the teachers." Amelia declared, causing the attention to snap to her. "Slughorn's not biased to his house, but to those with connections-he fawns upon them, and pressures them into joining his little club. Professor McGonagall isn't biased in an obvious way, but she does very little to keep her House in line. The Prefects and Head Boy and Girl are okay, but there's nothing to introduce them to the students, and they're biased too. There's...no one who we can go to who's not completely unbiased-though Professors Sprout and Flitwick are great. We need someone like that."  
"We do." Hunter agreed instantly. "Slughorn only pays attention to those who can profit him in some way. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but the first time he was explained to me, I got the image of a spider in his web, only pulling the juiciest flies closer to him."  
Everyone stared at him, and Lily began to giggle. "You generally only let loose among us, Hunt, they're a little shocked."  
"Sorry." the teen quickly apologised. "I tend to call it how I see it." he paused. " You can include that description, Lorna, but can you not say who made it? Talking of Bias, House Unity could be improved with more communal areas where students from all Houses could mingle-a large Common Room if you will. Well, that's all I can think of really-oh! I mean no disrespect to those who live in the Forest, but I really think there should be wards of some point- you know, like an age line, to keep out the younger students, or one to let people into the forest based on their intent. It's quite careless, and a possible security problem- if someone who meant harm to anyone at Hogwarts, they could, possibly, make their way onto the grounds through the Forest." the Ministry group and the reporter looked quite shocked, and horrified that no one had seen this before. "Perhaps you should ask the Founders if they had a protection on the Forest in their day?"  
"Yes...that would be a good idea." Bagnold said slowly. "Well! Does anyone else have anything to add? I'm afraid I have an important engagement shortly."

At the negative replies, the group said their farewells to one another, Lennox hurrying out the office to quickly speak with his son before the contingent was to leave.

* * *

Dumbledore quickly called to the four students to stay behind, causing Fawkes to bristle from his perch on Hunter's shoulder, glaring at the old manipulator reproachfully.  
"Now children, I feel that I should inform you that this interview will likely draw a lot of attention to you, and unfortunately disrupt your lives. I will do my utmost to ensure that this doesn't happen-"  
Here Hunter cut in, perfectly politely. "Thank you for the offer, Headmaster, but that does not fall under your duties as Headmaster nor any of your other roles-I feel that I cannot increase your workload. Nicholas and Perry have been handling the public for many years, I doubt they will steer me wrong."  
"Oh, I'll be fine!" Lily chirped. "Daddy's a Lawyer, and he made sure to learn all the laws of the Magical World. He wouldn't have let me come otherwise."  
"House Bones can handle itself, Headmaster."  
"As can House Lovegood, Minor as we are." Xeno agreed, each of them shutting the Headmaster down quite efficiently.

"Ah, of course." There was that damnable twinkle. "Feel free to come to me for whatever. I am deeply troubled that the students think that there is no one for them to speak to."  
"Yes, we're all sorry about that." Hunter agreed. "Come on Lil, we've got Potions."  
"Transfiguration for us." Bones said.  
"McGonagall may murder us due to our lateness, regardless of the situation." Xeno noted. "May we go, Sir? We have grovelling to do."  
"Oh, of course My Boy. One moment and I shall write you all notes."

* * *

"How was it?" Sev asked in a whisper as Hunter slipped into his seat next to him.  
"Dumbledore's accounts are going to be audited." Hunter replied in a gleeful hiss. "I indicated that his blatant disregard for the Marauders behaviour could indicate that he was allowing him to get away with it for some personal or financial reason. Bagnold was furious. The Prophet will sell out within the hour tomorrow." the teen eyed their cauldron. "That's unfair-you've done all the work."  
"You practically wrote my Runes Essay, call it even." Sev shot back, knowing how much Hunt hated being indebted-he had explained after the Quartet had become exasperated at him about his behaviour towards debts that carrying any sort of debt in his past was an opening for pain and/or humiliation.  
All three of them wanted to hurt Hunter's old family.  
"Fine." Hunter huffed. "Any possibility you want to bet on whether or not Slug will get me and Lil to stay behind to give him the scoop and attempt to force us into his club _again_?"  
"No chance." Sev replied blandly, smirking. "That's the sort of bet a Gryff would go for."  
"Damn. Maybe I should give it a try. Would have the upside of making one have a fit as well."  
"Lil would scold you."  
"Point. Will refrain from making Gryffies fit in shock." Hunter shuddered. Lily's scoldings were to be avoided at all cost. He knew that he would either have been very sneaky or very well behaved if he had wanted to escape scoldings if is Mother had lived.

As predicted, Lily and Hunter were told to stay behind, ostensibly so Slughorn could tell them to brew the potion they would have in class-the Invigoration Draught- meanwhile being about as unsubtle as a Slytherin could ever be, not even hiding the greed in his eyes when he looked at them. Their statuses hat been elevated- they had been chosen to represent the Founders. Hunter almost wanted to drag Lily far away from the man, but knew that Slughorn would not be after Lily in a physical sense, so she was at least safe from that.

Mind you, anyone who had the slightest thought of doing that to Lily (who was now oddly more like a sister, and he couldn't imagine her as his mother that well anymore) then they would have the remainders of the Quartet, all the Slytherins they could possibly rally, and Isela to deal with.

* * *

The two teens gratefully escaped their Professor, hurrying through the hallways towards Professor Flitwick's classroom, Hunter swallowing nervously. Today they would be performing their Patronus for the first time. Hunter had spent the last week worrying about the fact that Prongs would come out of his wand, in front of the man Prongs represented.

"Now- ah, there you are!" Flitwick beamed as the two slipped into their seats. "As you all know, today you will be casting your Patronus! I hope you all have a memory to use? Excellent! Then we shall proceed!"  
"Perhaps a demonstration to start us off, Sir?" Luc suggested.  
"Very well. Expecto Patronum!" the little wizard declared, and out of his wand came a robin, chirping happily.

Spurred on, the teens rose to cast their Patronus.  
Luc's turned out to be a dangerous looking bull shark. Lily's was a small, bouncy fox, and Sev's was an aloof Panther that batted Lily's fox affectionately.  
The Marauder's Patroni followed their animal forms.

Finally, it was Hunter's turn. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and incanted the spell.  
Shrieks and gasps filled the room, and Hunter was staggered when, opening his eyes to see what all the commotion was about, he beheld a Patronus Isela guarding he and the Quartet, phantom fangs bared.  
"She's amazing, Hunt." Lily murmured, all of the Quartet having a very good idea of who this was.  
"You have _no_ idea." he breathed, catching the eye of a wide eyed Lupin. Clearly he realised who this was.  
Unable to quash the action, Hunter found himself smirking conspiratorially at the young man.

* * *

"He's _what_!?" Sirius hissed, staring in shock at Remus, sitting opposite him on the bed. Beside him, James was quiet.  
The two had caught Remus's recognition at Raime's Patronus- and _Merlin_ but he never wanted to meet it in real life-and, as soon as break arrived, dragged him to the Dorm for a Marauder Meeting, setting up their usual wards, before pestering the life out of their friend.  
Finally, he had caved, and now the two could barely comprehend what he'd told them.

"He's the Heir of Slytherin." Remus repeated tiredly. "When he saved me in the Shack, he got Moony to the Chamber-"  
"You've been to The Chamber of Secrets!" James choked.  
"I really don't remember much. But I remember her...the Basilisk. She came back from a Hunt or something, and he had to stop her attacking me. Her name's Isela I think."  
"He's a Parselmouth." Sirius stated. "Did he say how exactly he was the Heir?"  
"He gave me a quintessential Slytherin reply when I asked him. He said that his mother may or may not have come from a line of squibs who had lost all contact with the Magical World, and that the Gaunt Line-You Know Who's-was illegitimate."  
"Okay." James breathed. "What do we do now?"  
"Keep his secret." Remus replied quickly, firmly. "He asked me to keep it secret, and I've already gone against that, so thanks a lot. Besides, he knows our secret, so..."  
"If we tell his, he'll tell ours." Sirius said flatly. "Classic. Neither side can spill otherwise their secret would be blown open. S'how Mother and Father stay looking like a good couple, they've been having affairs and prostitutes for years. Wonder if Reggie knows."

"Do we let him know we know?" the two looked to Sirius, who was their best bet on how to act with Slytherins, despite how much the teen detested the fact.  
"Yeah...It'll at least warn him we've got something on him if he ever decides to tell. For whatever reason, Raime hasn't made his Heritage public yet."  
"That good or bad?"  
"I really don't know, Moony. Depends on _why_ he's keeping it hushed up really."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

 _ **Parseltongue**_  
 _Thoughts  
French  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

The Prophet article caused an explosion among the populace, and had several massive impacts. Firstly, after conferral with the Founders and several Ward Specialists, access to the Forbidden Forest was finally regulated. The Ward Scheme of Hogwarts also underwent a massive overhaul, and there were rumours about possible new wards, such as an Animagus Ward and a Deatheater Ward (Or something of the kind-probably ones that would block anyone meaning harm to anyone in residence). The Board of Governors began a look into bullying and teaching standards, and, according to Regulus Black, who's Father, Orion, held the Black Seat on the Board, their displeasure at their mounting discoveries was escalating by the find. Health checks were made mandatory for First Years, each year was getting a check to catch the abuse that had been missed, and schemes were slowly being implemented for the Abused and Orphans. Most of this would likely be put into place over the Christmas break- For once, no one was allowed to stay for the holiday unless they could provide a good reason to their Head of House...Abuse, for example.

The popularity of the 'Chosen Four'- AKA, Lily, Amelia, Xeno, and Hunter, skyrocketed, or, in Hunter and Lily's cases, the two merely went about their normal lives, ignoring those who tried to stick an oar where it wasn't wanted. Other students were approached for their opinions- Xeno just...floated around as per usual, and Amelia had her head on straight-, and Rita Skeeter had written a piece on the treatment of the Slytherins and sent it to her Mother. It was a hit with the people. Many students received letters from family demanding whether they had any hand in any cruelty towards the Slytherins. Several, who had been named by Rita in her article, got Howlers, including the Marauders and Pettigrew- For the first time in a long time, Sirius was forced to endure a Howler from the Black Family...except, this time, it was from Orion, who rarely shouted. It was an event never to be forgotten.

Being called a 'Chosen One' again was deeply horrifying for the poor Slytherin.

* * *

Hunter was ambling down the halls to breakfast the next morning-he had forgotten a textbook and had returned to his room to get it-when he was yanked into a secret passage behind a tapestry by three sets of hands.

As soon as he was released, he twisted around and whipped out his wand, glaring at the Marauders.  
"What do you want that couldn't be discussed in a civil manner?" Hunter snapped.  
"We assumed you didn't want to have it bandied about that you were Heir Slytherin." Sirius drawled from where he was leaning against a wall twirling his wand.  
Hunter froze, then glared at a sheepish looking Remus.  
"I swear, if you told them the entirety of what I told you that night, I will unveil your furry little problem to the school, regardless of the consequences that I would face." he spat viciously, making the young wolf flinch.

"N-no, I didn't." he stuttered nervously under the deadly gaze. "But, I recognised the Basilisk Patronus, and well...they dragged it out of me?"  
"Your Alphas they may be, you do not have to obey them like a tame puppy! You owe me, Lupin-in return the least I can expect from you should be to keep my secrets. Thank all the Gods I used Isela's entrance. Please note that I only asked Isela to restrain herself then. She will not hesitate to harm you should you, quite foolishly-and therefore, considering you are a Marauder, quite likely-go snooping for any entrance to the Chamber, she will _not_ use restraint. Particularly after she is informed of this meeting."  
"I did."  
"We would not be having this discussion if you had." came the cutting reply. Ignoring the teen, he turned to the two leaders.  
"I will not tell your secret, you do not tell mine-this includes Isela. Clear?"  
"Depends." James frowned. "Why are you keeping it a secret?"  
"Do you think it will be so easy to announce myself as the Heir of Slytherin?" Hunter snapped, rubbing his scar in anger "Regardless of the fact that the truth is now out, people do not change so quickly, and the Slytherin title may be seen as a controllable one when it is not. I am simply not ready yet, Potter, is that so hard to comprehend? Imagine if you were in my place, facing the same problems for House Potter, and use your brain for something other than pranks and arsing about in lessons, and generally being a bullying toerag!"

Storming out from behind the tapestry, Hunter returned his mind to getting to breakfast.  
As he was rounding the corner, he heard a yelp, and saw a young second year Slytherin stuck in one of the trick steps, sinking through it, her books scattered around her as she teetered, somehow managing to get her other foot stuck as well.

He was just putting his bag to one side to help her, when there was the sound of footsteps. Both Snakes froze.  
A group of female Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students appeared at the top of the staircase. They paused when they saw the girl, and Hunter gritted his teeth, fully prepared to barrel over there and defend the kid, when the group moved into action.  
The 'Claws picked up her books and bag carefully, whilst the two of the 'Puffs gripped an arm each and eased her gently out of the step, setting her down and brushing off her robes.  
"You okay?" one Puff asked with a smile, which faltered as the smaller girl stumbled backwards, her eyes wide in shock and fear. "Hey, easy, you'll get stuck again."

Seeing that this was likely to turn into a mess, Hunter grabbed his bag and rounded the corner, causing the other students to take a few steps away from the second year, who turned, her eyes widening when she saw who it was. Hunter recognised her as a girl who helped the others in Herbology, shy little thing, who had been mercilessly picked on by her year from other Houses. A clumsy little thing, which also explained her problems with the stairs.  
"Snakelet, come here please." he requested, and, quickly taking her now full bag from the Ravenclaw, she scurried to his side, doe eyes wide.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Y-yes, um...Hunter?" she said tentatively, clearly unsure what to call him outside of the House. Hunter chuckled.  
"Hunter is fine, Naomi. Why aren't you at breakfast then?"

In shock that he knew her name, she stuttered "My apologies, I...was running late this morning, writing a letter to my sister. I didn't realise what time it was until a few minutes ago."  
"You better run along then. Don't keep Barty waiting, hey? You know how he gets. Would you tell the Quartet I'll be down soon?"  
Naomi giggled. "Oh, yes, I had better be going then, and it would be an honour to take the message for you. Um..." she glanced towards the Claws and Puffs quickly, flushing "thank you for helping me."  
"No problem." One of the girls said softly. "Try and avoid those steps in future, yeah?"  
With a quick nod, Naomi scurried down the corridor.

Turning to the teens, Hunter gave them a curt nod of thanks.  
"Keep your second years in check or they will face the wrath of the House. Naomi has done nothing to deserve their abuse."  
Hunter stalked down the corridor, leaving the Claws and Puffs in morose silence.  
They might be trying, but snakes could hold grudges, and rarely forgot such things. And their treatment was not something that could be forgotten.

* * *

"What held you up?" Luc asked as Hunter plopped down next to him and filled his bowl with porridge. "Besides the Claws and Puffs, I mean."  
"Those damned Marauders. You know I helped Lupin last Moon?" at the nod, he grimaced. "The little twerp can't seem to keep anything from his Alphas. They wanted to know why I was keeping my heritage secret."  
"WHAT!" Luc roared. All eyes in the hall flew to him.  
"Oh, Shite. Lucius, calm down, now!" Severus snapped, his own eyes snapping dangerously, a clear indication that he wasn't as level-headed as he seemed.  
"Merlin, no!" the teen yelled. "They threatened our baby brother, Sev!"  
"I know, but we are of Slytherin! This is an unbecoming response to their actions, and we all know that the entire House will wish to seek retribution, so we shall make it... _memorable_."  
"No killing or maiming." Hunter set his only restriction on the vengeance as he ate his porridge.  
"Yes Hunter." came the disgruntled reply from around the table.

* * *

The Marauders shuddered as the whispers spread down the Slytherin table, the amount of ferocious looks aimed at them multiplied. Even the tiny little firsties that had always let them do as they pleased to them were looking murderous.  
Sirius just about wet himself at the looks aimed at him from his family. They hated his guts, sure, but they hadn't looked at him like that since he'd spat in his Father's face and disgustedly refused the role of Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black when he had offered it on behalf of his Grandfather, as, for whatever reason, his Father had either refused or not been offered the role, and Uncle Cygnus...well, since his wife died, he had become a drunkard. He hoped to the Gods that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of another Howler from his Father any time soon...or his Grandfather.  
Reggie, his calm brother, had damn near Crucio'ed him when he refused his Heirship, but he got out of the house in time to avoid any attacks in return. The same look was on his face now.

"Shit." Remus whispered, a big thing in itself, because their furry friend was just so mild-mannered it was unbelievable. "We're going to die. Slowly. Painfully."  
"We know the school better than anyone, we'll be fine." James tried to brush it off.  
"Jamie, I grew up 'round most of those nutters." Sirius hissed. "I know them. They won't just give up, let us hide. It won't be a quick, humiliating revenge, it'll be prolonged agony for the rest of our school years, longer if they can wrangle it. Even 'Cissa looks furious, and, believe me, that's difficult to do."

"I'm just glad Bella left last year then." Remus grimaced.  
"We'd be dead." Sirius replied certainly.  
"Maybe not" James interjected as they quickly left the Hall, stuffing their pockets with extra food-they weren't running, really- "Didn't you say she was obsessed with Riddle?"  
"Point. Though she'd probably want in on the action for the hell of it."

"We should probably make a few plans. To stay alive."  
"Definitely."

* * *

"Horace, your Snakes seem very upset." Dumbledore frowned worriedly. Horace looked up from his plate to eye his House, nodding slowly in agreement.  
"What have those three done now?" Minerva asked exasperatedly, reaching for her water in an attempt to quell the emerging headache.  
"Now Minerva, it may simply be an inter-House squabble-"  
"Slytherin doesn't _have_ inter-House squabbles." Horace cut in rudely, looking very worried. "If there are any problems, the Prefects in my House meet with anyone else they think can help, and those who have a part in the problem, and work out a solution. Minerva, I haven't seen them this agitated since Lord Salazar and the other Founders were unveiled. _What_ have those Marauders done!"

"I will look into it my end, will you do the same on yours?" came the tired reply.  
"I shall need to do something, at least, to stop Lord Potter throwing several Snakes into Azkaban for their revenge. I would be prepared for some sort of rebuttal, Minerva."  
"I am currently running several plans to safeguard the Innocent Gryffindors from this through my mind, and, if at all possible, limit the amount of damage done to the Marauders, no matter how much they may deserve it. I shall at least need a hint of the sort of things that will occur. Will that be possible, Horace?"  
"I shall speak to Hunter and see if he cannot offer any information. I'm sorry, but that is all I can do."  
"Of course."

"Hunter?" Dumbledore probed, twinkling congenially "Why would you need to speak to him?"  
"Are you blind, or purposefully dense, Headmaster?" Filius snapped, scowling at the Venerable Old Coot. "A fool could see the respect with which Hunter has within his House...Actually, Horace, how likely is it that the anger is caused by something done to Mr Raime?"  
"Ah." Slughorn grimaced, rubbing his temples, gratefully taking a Headache Reliever from the Matron. "Very likely, Filius. Thank you for pointing that out."  
"He looks fine." Minerva noted hopefully, then sighed, "However, Slytherin is as Slytherin does. I do hope they haven't done anything overly stupid."

"Knowing them..." Filius muttered, not needing to finish the statement.  
"Indeed." Nox snorted.  
"Now, the boys only do things in jest." Dumbledore reprimanded them as though they were students, thereby receiving derisive and irritated looks himself.  
"Of course, Headmaster." Nox drawled sarcastically. "Oh, how is the audit of your accounts going?" he added innocently.

Albus scowled at the unsubtle reminder of his less than gleaming standing at the moment, but managed to convert it into a wounded and faintly worried look. "Unfortunately, the Goblins are refusing to part with information until the audit is completed and the results processed, so I have a long time to wait yet." There. _That_ should remind the man of the wealth and power he had at his fingertips. And so what if he had been using money in a way not pertinent to his access to the School Vaults? It was for the Greater Good, as always, the people would understand if they were intelligent and moral members of society. And the nonsense about bribes- he was of a far higher integrity of giving or receiving _bribes_. What was truly irritating, was that he was not being allowed to withdraw any monies until the blasted audit was complete. His funds were debilitated, and he couldn't afford a new robe that he wanted, or his Lemon Drops!

* * *

By the end of the week, the Marauders had forgone their dignity, and had barricaded themselves in their dorm- after throwing Pettigrew, literally, out the door- by means of several locking charms from the Black and Potter Family Grimoires. It had taken getting Charlus and Arcturus- the Head of the Black Family- in to dismantle them to get them out. Sirius had then been dragged away by his Grandfather and interrogated on what exactly he had done to incite the rage of the Slytherin House- And Lord Salazar too, if rumours were to be believed that he was helping his House in their revenge.

When he had found out why the Slytherins were so angry- _No one_ in the Family could possibly hide anything from Arcturus Black-, Arcturus had marched the cowed teen to the Charms Classroom, where Hunter was currently in a lesson, and had forced an apology out of him. Charlus, quickly understanding some of the situation, had James do the same. Remus followed them like he always did.

* * *

By the end of the month, the Houses, slowly but surely, were sending out feelers to each other. Soon, many knew, friendships would form, and Hogwarts would be united. Dumbledore was seething. He liked things as they were, by Merlin!  
Copies of the Governor's reports of their findings had been handed to the Daily Prophet about three days ago. The papers had been on no other subject since. The Howlers had been coming in thick and fast, bombarding the Professors under flaming diatribes in numbers too numerous to count. It was clear that the populace would not stand for the conditions at Hogwarts- their children were there to learn and make friends, not have substandard teachers and abuse an entire House!

* * *

On Halloween-known among the Slytherins by it's name from the Old Days, Hallows Eve- Mips popped Hunter from Hogwarts to Gringrotts. There, he met with his Account Manager, Razorclaw.

"We need to perform a Blood Test to ascertain the reliability of your claim." Razorclaw informed the teen bluntly. As directed, Hunter let seven drops of blood fall from his finger to hit the parchment that had been specially prepared for the Ritual.  
"Well, Lord Slytherin." came the somewhat satisfied voice of the Goblin. "It is just as The Fates informed us. We have information here that will prove the identity of Lord Voldemort as Tom Marvolo Riddle." the Goblin opened a drawer and handed a thick folder to the reeling young man "You can now exercise your powers as Lord Slytherin with proof to back up your claim."

"The Fates informed you of me!?" Hunter exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock. Razorclaw smiled a Goblinish smile.  
"Of course. Did you think you and Nicholas Flamel were the only ones beings such as The Fates interacted with?"  
"Um...I didn't really think about it, Sir."  
"Clearly." The drawling, amused reply, made the usually composed teen blush.

"Would it be possible for you to have that information delivered completely anonymously to The Daily Prophet?"  
"The cost will be fifteen Galleons, removed from your Vault." came the immediate reply.  
"Of course. Thank you."

"So, we will be removing Riddle's access to the Family Vaults and recalling anything that he has that belongs to the Slytherin Line- including funds taken during his contact with the Vaults-, and you will be using your position as Lord to eject him and his followers and prisoners from the Family Home."  
"Yes. One moment, Grandfather told me what to do to eject him." Concentrating on the Slytherin Family Magic, Hunter shifted the woven threads of the Magic he could sense around his Family Home so that they would act as he wished. He felt the jerk as the Wards ejected the unwanted in the Manor, which didn't include any prisoners, and he ordered any house-elves in the Manor to attend to them as best they could. "Done." he said, supremely satisfied. "Now all there is to do is Disown him."  
"You will need to be in a Ritual room to do that." Razorclaw informed him, rising from his chair and leading him down several halls to an empty Ritual Room.  
Closing the door behind him, Hunter folded down in a lotus position in the middle of the room and closed his eyes, inhaling sharply as the Family Magic danced around him.  
"By the Blood in my veins,"  
"By the Ring upon my finger,"  
"By my Magyk and by my Family,"  
"Mother Magyk, Hear me."

"I hereby strip Tom Marvolo Riddle from the Slytherin Blood and Magic, He who claims Headship illegitimately, He who calls himself Lord Voldemort, Lord of the Dark Magyk."  
"By the Blood in my veins,"  
"By the Ring upon my finger,"  
"By my Magic and by my Family,"  
"Mother Magic, Hear me."  
"So Mote It Be, Now And Forevermore."

* * *

An hour later, Hunter slumped onto his bed in the room he shared with his Brothers, succumbing to sleep immediately.  
That night, the Slytherin Common room flickered due to the flames of the candles- as per the Old Ways, everyone lit a candle in order to give light and warmth to any Spirits who came through the Veil on the night that it was at it's thinnest- and they remembered those who had passed into the Abyss.

* * *

Three days later, The Daily Prophet received information from an anonymous source, which detailed the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and explained his illegitimacy. It was published immediately, and furthered the uproar in the Magical Community.  
Dumbledore nearly worked himself to exhaustion in his efforts to discover who had released the information to the press.  
Voldemort, quite predictably, was throwing a fit, and losing several prospective followers.

* * *

The Christmas Holiday was a welcome relief from the chaos that now surrounded Hogwarts.

"Thank the Gods." Sev breathed as he slumped on the seat of the compartment they'd snagged. "The peace and quiet of my room has never been so appreciated."  
"I can't wait to see Mum and Dad again." Lily chimed in, then frowned slightly. "I hope Tuney's mellowed out."  
"I'll defend you from her if she hasn't Lil." Sev promised.

"We'll help when we come." Hunter agreed, remembering all too well that Petunia could be like in a snit. "Just hold out until Christmas Eve, and hide behind your Noble Knight."  
"Great-Aunt Christelle is alright, but a bit of a Snob." Luc recalled. "We'll probably go to her home in Greece, and she'll drop me off at your house for the day. She's not as bad as many mentionable relatives."  
"I have absolutely no idea what Nicholas and Perry have planned." Hunter admitted, a little frustrated. "They won't tell me anything! Just drop irritating hints!"  
"Aww, poor Hunter." Sev drawled, arching a brow and smirking.  
"I know, It's horrible!" Hunter pretended to collapse onto a disgruntled Lucius, purposefully mussing his hair as he did so. This had the intended effect of sending Lily into a fit of the giggles as Luc quickly fixed his hair whilst snarling at his little Brother.

The four were dressed in casual clothes- Hunter and Lucius impeccably dressed, Lucius in grey slacks, crisp dark blue shirt, grey cashmere sweater, and a long coat, and his hair was in a loose bun at the nape of his neck. Hunter was dressed a little more formally, in black slacks, crisp white shirt, pearly grey waistcoat, and a black jacket, his hair in a tight warrior's braid (he _had_ always liked the elder Lucius's dress sense). Severus was wearing a dark green shirt, black turtle-neck sweater, and grey trousers, his hair hanging around his face as he always had it unless brewing. Lily was wearing a simple lilac dress with a white lace collar, a white cardigan, white socks and dark brown shoes, her hair up in a bouncy ponytail tied with a matching lilac ribbon- all ready for the holidays.

Moving on from the topic, the conversation turned to homework, with many complaints on the amounts given by Babbling and Vector. The two didn't assign homework often, but when they did, it was tortuous stuff.

As soon as the train pulled to a halt, Lily was on the platform, flinging herself into her parent's arms, babbling nineteen to the dozen. Exchanging amused glances, the three boys grabbed theirs and Lily's trunks and made their way to where their families were standing near the Evans family, only Nicholas and Perry looking unperturbed by the lack of decorum the young girl was showing.  
"Nicholas. Perry." Hunter greeted politely, and was instantly assaulted by a hug from Perry.  
"Hello Dearest." Perry greeted him warmly kissing his forehead, then handing him over to Nicholas, who, after giving him a quick once over to assess his health, also pulled him into a hug. He, however, greeted him as 'Young One.'  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see both Lucius and Severus exchanging polite and respectful greetings with their respective guardians. Lucius's Great-Aunt had the characteristic Malfoy Hair and thin features, though her eyes were a silvery-blue, and held herself with grace, only nodding to her Great-Nephew, with a small smile dancing on her lips. Severus's Mother, on the other hand, was by no means an attractive woman, but it was obvious she hadn't lived well, though there was clear love for her son in her eyes.

Moving away from Nicholas and Perry, Hunter waited patiently for a lull in the happy conversation to clear his throat.  
"Your Pardon, Sir, Madam." He said with a bow. "Hunter Nikolai Raime at your service. Lily, you left your trunk behind when you left our compartment so exuberantly. We saw fit to bring it for you."  
"Oh!" Lily flushed with embarrassment. "Um...oops?"  
"No harm done, Lil." Hunter reassured his friend with a laugh.

"Won't you introduce us to this young gentleman, Lilly?" asked the woman who could only be Lily's Mother-his _Grandmother_ -with a smile. She was a statuesque redhead with clear green eyes and a warm smile. Her husband-his _Grandfather_ -had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, clearly showing where Petunia's looks originated from, though clearly the horse thing was her own.  
"Hunter, this is my mum, Rose Evans, and my dad Samuel Evans, and my sister, Petunia Evans." Lily introduced, motioning the others over so he could introduce them. The three boys kissed Mrs Evans's hand and bowed to Mr Evans, and cordially nodded to a scowling Petunia.  
"These are my friends I wrote to you about, you know Sev, obviously, but this is Lucius-we call him Luc- and Hunter."  
" _Purebloods_ I suppose?" Petunia sneered as she looked them up and down, clearly jealous of the quality of their clothes and the wealth they signified. "Why would Purebloods be friends with a Muggle-Born?"  
"Just because they're Purebloods-" Lily began heatedly, but was quickly cut off by Hunter.  
" _Lil_ , I'm a Half-Blood, _Remember_?" he reminded her quickly.  
"So am I." Sev chimed with a smirk, to which Lily flushed.  
"Mum and Daddy won't tell!" Lily protested, quickly moving past her embarrassment.  
"We're surrounded by people who _would_ though." Hunter pointed out. "Christmas Eve, okay?"  
"I thought being a Pureblood was a good thing?" Samuel asked.  
"Not when your House has been reviled for years, Sir." Hunter muttered with a grimace.  
"I see."  
"We won't tell." Rose promised with a sharp look to Petunia, who sniffed and then, when her father glared, nodded in agreement.  
"My thanks."

"Hunter!" Nicholas called with a smile. "I hate to pull you away from your friends, Little Tempest, but we have an appointment at Gringrotts that we cannot miss."  
Hunter flushed and glared at Nicholas for the nickname that had recently appeared in the letters from the man.  
"We'll see you on Christmas Eve, then." Sev smirked. He then frowned. "Mother looks far too amused about something for my tastes."  
"Don't worry about that, Sev!" Luc grumbled. " _I'm_ the one who's having to go to several Balls over the holidays. I'll be subtly interrogated for any knowledge on who the True Heir is."  
"Aww, poor Lucy." Hunter teased, darting out of the furious teen's reach. "Have fun guys!" he called as he followed Perry and Nicholas to the Floo.

* * *

The instant the trio entered Gringrotts, they were cordially greeted by a Goblin and escorted to Razorclaw's office, where he and another Goblin were waiting.  
"Ah, Sharptongue!" Nicholas greeted him exuberantly, as was the norm for him "Have you everything necessary for the Ritual?"  
"Of course, _Roi_ Nicholas."  
Hunter frowned. That sounded like a title, and the Goblin, though he bore the rough accent of all the Goblins he had met, was tinged with a French accent. He was clearly from a French Branch. Probably in charge of the Flamel Account then.

"Nicholas, Beloved, we have yet to truly explain to Hunter who we are." Perry reminded him.  
"Well, Dearest, it was hardly something we could simply tell him in a letter."  
"Perhaps you may explain it now?" Perry said in a too-sweet voice.  
"Er, yes, of course." Nicholas cleared his throat and turned to an intrigued Hunter.

"I suppose...what do you know of the French Monarchy?"  
"Um...not much." the teen admitted sheepishly. "Louis XVI was King, married to Marie Antoinette, they had about four kids, and, there was a lot of strain on France at the time of their Reign. They were deposed in a Revolution and killed. France became a Republic soon after. As to the Magical side...Only a _very_ little from Fleur, who only informed me that there _was_ a Magical Royal Family, but she didn't tell me something else. She said something about only French Citizens being allowed to know, and informing any outsiders had to go through the French Government."

"Around the 1500s, the French King, Charles VI, and his Wife, Isabeau of Bavaria, had child, Jeanne. She was Magical, and, for whatever reason, she was declared dead at a young age and declared _Reine_ of the Magical World of France. I am her Grandson. I am _Le Roi_ Nicholas _de_ _Éternel_. I am the Eternal King of France, Hunter."  
"Oh." Hunter managed, wide eyed. Then he processed what this meant for him. "I'm the Ward of the _Bloody King of France!_ "  
"Language." Perry reprimanded sharply.

"Hopefully" Nicholas said with a softly pained smile "a little more than that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hunter, the Philosophers Stone is fake." Perry said quietly. "In order for us to serve The Fates fully, Nicholas and I were granted Immortality- The Stone is merely a front, and it harms people who attempt to use it selfishly. However, there was a price..." the Queen closed her eyes.  
"In return for Immortality, The Fates took our fertility, our ability to bring life." Nicholas supplied for his wife. "Hunter, we practically raised Nikolai, and hoped to adopt him, but he turned it down. We extend the offer of adoption to you."

"Um...Are you sure you're offering this to the right person?" Hunter managed, after a silence. "I mean no offence! I mean, I'd be honoured, but I know _nothing_ about being a Prince!"  
"That can be dealt with." Nicholas reassured.  
"You've barely known me a couple of months! Why are you offering me this? I don't have any important or close connections to you, regardless of what I've been telling people."

"Ah..." Nicholas looked sheepish. "The Fates...they bade us watch your life. All it did was fill in any gaps you missed in the transmission you shared with me, and cemented you as the best of humanity."  
"That's over the top." the teen grumbled, knowing that he couldn't really get angry with them for following an order from The Fates, and was frankly, embarrassed by the praise.

" _Please,_ Dearest." Perry pleaded. "Just...think about it for a few moments, and then give us your answer."

Hunter stared at them. His head was being logical, pointing out that he barely knew them...but his heart...Wasn't a family what he'd always wanted? What he'd dreamed of in the long hours in The Cupboard?  
 _'They could betray you, like everyone does.'_ his mind traitorously whispered.  
 _'No.'_ he argued back. _'They are pure, good. The Fates would not grant anyone Immortality and have them serve them otherwise.'_  
' _What is it worth? To risk betrayal, what is it worth?'  
'Family.'_ was Hunter's slightly desperate reply. _'Family...is worth everything.'_  
And it was then that he realised he'd argued with himself for nothing. He'd already decided, hadn't he?

 _"Yes."_ He sobbed, begging for the Freak in the Cupboard. _"Please, yes."_

* * *

When it came down to it, the Ritual was fairly simple. It involved a potion which contained the blood of all three participants and several other ingredients, an offering of Magic to the Mother from all three, and, finally and most importantly, the acceptance from the Mother of the adoption.  
It was after the acceptance of the Mother that the Ritual got painful. The teen gritted his teeth as he grew two or three inches, his hands becoming akin to a piano player's. His hair thickened, his lips became more defined, his cheeks higher. His eyes gained slivers of blue and brown, giving them a worldly look.

Finally, Hunter lay, panting, in the middle of the Ritual Circle. 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

 _ **Parseltongue**_  
 _Thoughts  
French  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight.**

 _"I can't wait to see them again!"_ Hunter chattered excitedly as he followed Perry to the Travel Room to take the portkey to England. _"They've been bugging me for information on the Blood Adoption for ages. Now they'll finally be able to see the changes it made!"  
"Calm down, Hunter."_ Perry ordered as she swept along, a clear contrast to her son's un-decorous walk.  
 _"Sorry, Mère."_ the teen said sheepishly, slowing and composing himself. _"Père is meeting us at the Travel Room, isn't he?"  
_ _"The foolish man forgot about some important paperwork until last night."_ came the exasperated answer. _"He's just finishing it off."_

Upon reaching the Travel Room- The only room in the palace that didn't have anti-apparation and portkey wards, though it was heavily guarded due to this, and portkeys and apparation had to be arranged beforehand, and to occur at a set time, with those entering the Palace undergoing stringent checks- the guards and the Key-Master (the man who organised and regulated the porkteys going in and out of the palace) rose and bowed to their Queen and Prince. After smiling at the group and nodding in acknowledgement of their respect, the two turned towards the door.  
 _"Three, two, one."_ they counted down, with amusement ringing through their voices.  
Precisely on the one, the door burst open and Nicholas skidded into the room.  
 _"I'm here, I'm here!"_  
 _"We can see that, Beloved."_ Perry informed him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she straightened his clothes.

Softly, the Key-Master cleared his throat. _"If it please Your Majesties, your portkey is about to go off."_  
 _"Of course, Laurent._ _"_ Nicholas nodded, and, wrapping an arm around his Wife's shoulders, he led the threesome over to the desk where the portkey waited.  
The portkey was a simple metal bar. As it began to glow a faint blue, they gripped it, and then they were gone.

* * *

The destination of the portkey was the French Embassy in London, which was both Magical and Mundane- the Mundanes who worked there were under Oath not to reveal the existence of Magic, and Wards hid anything Magical from those not in the know. As the time in France was an hour ahead of England, they arrived in England at nine o'clock. As they were ushered out to a waiting Bentley with blacked-out windows, adorned with little French Flags.

It took them an hour or so to get to Cokeworth, and then a few minutes more to find Lily's house, where the Christmas Eve party was being held, so they were there around ten o'clock. Lily lived on Park Avenue, just up the street from Severus.  
The Chauffeur stepped out, scanned the area for threats, and, finding none, opened the door. Nicholas and Perry stepped out, followed quickly by Hunter.  
"Thank you, Russell." Nicholas said. "Please pick us up at seven."  
"Very Good, Sir." the car drove away, and the small family climbed the steps of the porch.

As the teen raised his hand to knock, the door was flung open, and Lily leapt into his arms.  
"Hunter!" she cried. "I wanted to open the door as soon as you pulled up, but Mum made me wait, and Luc looked ready to lecture me on etiquette! It's so good to see you!"  
Hunter caught her easily, having already prepared himself for an exuberant Little Sister- and, truly, that was how he saw her now, except for the odd moment when he could see a hint of what she would've been like as his Mum- and laughed, throwing his head back.

"I have missed you, _ma Petite Soeur_ " he agreed. He now had a French lilt to his voice, and held himself in much the same way as Lucius did.  
"I'm not little!" the girl retorted, though she was beaming at the term. "How come you've got an accent all of a sudden?"  
"It returns when I'm in France." Hunter lied easily, shifting Lily to one arm. "Lily, I'd like you to meet _"Ma_ _Mère_ _et Mon_ _Père_ , Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. Mother, Father, this is my good friend and little sister, Lily Evans."  
 _"_ _Enchanté, Mademoiselle."_ Nicholas greeted, kissing her hand. Lily flushed, bobbed a little curtsy- Luc had taken it upon himself to teach her etiquette for the Wizarding World so that she could hold her own in the upper echelons of their society (Marrying Severus, who would become Lord Prince when his Grandfather dies as the only male Heir, despite the fact that his Mother was practically a Squib and had married a Mundane, would place her there).  
 _"Bonjour, Cherie."_ Perry smiled warmly as she pulled the girl into a gentle hug. "It is good to meet our Dear One's Little Sister."  
"It's a pleasure." came the sincere reply. "I'm sorry about this, but Dad's older brother invited himself over for Christmas, we haven't told him about Magic- he didn't think it would be a bother at all as he and Tuney get on _so_ well-, and then Tuney invited over her friend Yvonne, so I'm afraid that means no Magic. Again, I'm really sorry."

"Not a problem!" Nicholas declared, rummaging in his pocket and pulling out a miniature case, and, after looking around to make sure it was safe, enlarged it into a normal-sized case.  
"The presents are in here, and all can be classified as somewhat Mundane." he informed the teen consiprationally, who beamed excitedly as she ushered them into the house.

"They're here!" Lily sang as she entered the festive sitting room where everyone was waiting.  
"Yes, Lily Flower, we can see that." Her Dad teased as he and his wife moved to greet them. Following close behind them was a man bearing similar looks to Michael, though a little pudgier, and his hair was thinner. His eyes held the same look of greed that the trio recognised in their own ways- the King and Queen from Courtiers, and Hunter from Vernon.  
"I'm Lily's Uncle, Gabriel." he introduced himself with a smile that they were sure was supposed to be charming. It wasn't.  
"I'm Nicholas Flamel, and this is my Wife, Perenelle, and my Son, Hunter." Nicholas returned with a cordial nod.

As soon as he was able, Hunter slipped over to his brothers, who were sitting on the sofa with Lily.  
"You've certainly changed." Lucius said as he catalogued the changes the Blood Adoption had wrought in his Brother. "You will have even less problems with the ladies than you do now."  
"Ugh." Hunter grimaced. "Hey, Sev, what's gotten you so happy?" he queried, quickly changing the subject much to their amusement.  
"We've moved." the teen explained, his eyes glittering. "I don't really know how he did it, but your Father got Augustus to buy us a new house. It's only a little ways down the road, and had been on sale for a month, but it's in far better condition than our old one, and, Merlin only knows how, but Master Flamel got the old man to install a top-of-the-line lab in the basement!"  
"That's great!" Hunter enthused. "Though I guess not so much for your social life, huh? Lil, how many times have you had to drag him out?"  
"Not as often as I thought I'd have to." Lily giggled, and explained as a disgruntled look settled on Sev's face. "Master Flamel had a Ward set up that ejects him after three hours, unless his Mother gives him extra time."  
" _Père_ probably had _Mère_ design it." the teen noted offhandedly. "She's a genius at that sort of thing. Merlin, I think she designed most of the Wards in France!"

" _Lily!_ " a childish voice trilled "aren't you going to introduce me?"  
The teen with Petunia was beautiful, of that there was no doubt. Her olive brown hair bounced in soft waves to her shoulders, and her chocolate eyes were almond shaped, and her skin held no discernible blemishes. The trouble was, she clearly knew it, and held herself with far too much pride in her looks.  
"Oh, how silly of me!" Lily exclaimed, smiling in an equally fake manner, though the fact was less noticeable. "Sorry, Yvonne, it's just me and Sev haven't seen Luc and Hunt since the train home, so there's a lot for us to catch up on! Hunter, meet Yvonne Chalmers. She was in my Primary School, and she's Tuney's best friend. Yvonne, this is..." Lily paused, turning to her brother "Hunt, your surname..."  
"Hunter Nikolai Flamel, at your service, _Mademoiselle_." Hunter introduced himself with a congenial nod. "Sorry about the confusion with my name, until recently, the Flamels were only my Guardians, not my Parents."  
"Oh?" she chirped with a beaming smile. "Your Christmas Present then?"  
"I thought so too...They strongly disagreed and informed me that it was _my_ Christmas Present to _them_." Hunter knew he sounded faintly bemused, so he turned to Petunia and greeted her politely. She sniffed and turned her nose up at him.

"C'mon kids!" Rose called as she placed a tray on the small table in front of the sofa, laden with mince pies and hot chocolate "Present time!"  
"Yay!" Lily bounded over to the tree, pulling Sev and Luc with her, Luc grabbing a laughing Hunter so that he was dragged along too.

"Guests first, Pet, you know the rule." Michael said sternly as his eldest reached for her largest present- from her Uncle.  
"Yvonne first then." came the prompt reply, changing her aim and passing a pink wrapped box over to her friend, who immediately tore into it.  
"Ooh!" the brat squealed as she pulled out a clear crystal pendant on a silver chain. It was obviously expensive, and Petunia glowed as she fastened it around her friend's neck. "Thanks Petunia!"

Next was Sev. His present from Luc was wrapped in black, and contained a sturdy pair of Dragon-hide boots that would withstand potion spills. Lily's gift to him was a fine set of crystal vials. Hunter's gift was somewhat like a boiler suit, but made entirely of Basilisk skin, one that Isela had shed, and he had stumbled across in the Chamber. In an extremely unusual show of emotion, the teen had tackled the trio in a hug, thanking them repeatedly.

Hunter received several exquisite barrettes from Lily, mostly made from leather with tooled designs, some dyed various colours and in different shapes (he had allowed her to play with his hair once and had liked barrettes) who had also given Luc several as well. From Luc he got a bracelet he had found in his Family Vault, silver with several little animal charms made from different stones (an onyx panther, an emerald snake, etc). Sev gave him a small journal- a magical journal, which was connected to three others (two of which were his gifts to the other members of the Quartet) in dark purple leather. To activate the Journal, all Hunter had to do was write the name of the person(s) he wished to speak to in the box at the top of the page, and then write his message on the page.

Luc's presents consisted of several Mundane Classics such as _Les Miserables_ , Oliver Twist and A Christmas Carol and the Lord in the Rings set (Lily), a journal in stormy grey (Sev) and a dark blue cashmere sweater complete with temperature-regulating charms (Hunter).

For Lily, there was a beautiful silver bracelet studded with various gems- pearls, quartz, amber, etc- and everyone with Magic in the room could feel it humming with protective magic, and a pale lilac journal. Lily smiled shyly at Sev and made a note to write a formal thank you letter to him in acceptance of the gift that would formally start the Courting process between the two. Petunia made a strangled noise at the bracelet, and she fumed with jealousy, as did Yvonne. Hunter gifted her with an intricately carved box with a lily on and promised to show her how to open it in private, so it would only open to her (it would take a pulse of her Magic to open it, so it was a truly secure place for her precious things). Luc gave her some silver and bronze hair ornaments which were tasteful, and clearly not cheap. From her parents, Lily got a large warm shawl that would serve her well in the Highlands. Petunia's compulsory gift to her sister was a pair of socks. Gabriel gave her a box of chocolates.

Petunia's pile consisted of a pale peach dress and wrap from her parents (she and her friends made it their mission to attend all the 'classy' parties they could) a bottle of delicately scented perfume from Yvonne, an earring and necklace set from her uncle, and from Lily, a fine silver hairclip, which she sniffed at.

Now that the presents were dealt with, the hot chocolate and the mince pies quickly disappeared. Laughter and chatter filled the room, the people in it split into three groups- Petunia, Yvonne and Gabriel in one, Rose, Michael, Nicholas and Perry in another, and the Quartet making up the final group.

"Petunia's going to bite my head off later." Lily groaned. "Dad hasn't had the chance to explain the fact that we're Courting to her."  
"I pity you two if you ever start Courting." Sev grimaced. "Asking the Father for permission to Court their Treasure is terrifying. Of course, that could be just Michael."  
"No, I rather think it is a trait of being a loving Father." Lucius disagreed. "Fortunately, any and all Marriage Contracts prepared for me were dissolved by Abraxas under Master Flamel's orders."  
"I asked _Père_ what he did to them, and, I swear on Grandfather's Grave, he _cackled_. _Mère_ told me I really didn't want to know, but she was smirking, which she only does when she's really vindictive. They're probably banned from France and any sort of trade from there as well though."  
"Really?" Lily asked disbelievingly. "They've got enough power to do that? Even in the Mundane world?"  
"Oh, yes." Hunter grimaced slightly. "I would say, I would, but not here." he explained quickly. "I don't actually know if I _can_ tell you guys, not without some serious trouble, at least-"  
"Incoming!" Sev hissed.

Yvonne was sashaying over to their group with a too-sweet smile on her lips, Petunia with pursed lips at her side.  
"Hey! The adults are talking, ugh, so we thought we'd come over here to chat with you guys!"  
At the silence- largely of cold Pureblood society which Hunter and Lucius used to their great advantage to deal with irritants, Lily and Sev following their stance to the invasion, the girl grabbed at a conversation starter. "Sooo, what's your school like? Petunia won't tell me much about it, except that it's _very_ exclusive."

"Well, of course." Lucius replied in a coldly austere tone. "Hogwarts offers a top-of-the-range education, prepares us for society and life in general. Not to mention that the Castle does require some upkeep."  
"CASTLE!" the girl shrieked, bringing the attention to the group.  
"Why don't you four tell us about your school?" Gabriel interjected.

With a sigh, the teens moved over to the sofas and sat down, the adults joining them.  
"Well, like we said, it's in a Castle." Lily began. "It's up in the Highlands, and we get there by the school train- the Hogwarts Express."  
"Hogwarts!" Gabriel repeated incredulously. "What sort of name is that for a school?"  
"I'm honestly not sure." Sev admitted, the concession clearly paining him. "The running theory is that it was said as a joke or in a drunken stupor, and it stuck."  
"Godric Gryffindor in a drunken stupor." Nicholas interjected surely.  
"I'll bet Grandfather threw a fit." Hunter snickered.  
"Grandfather?" Rose interjected softly.  
"Grandfather Salazar Slytherin." Hunter had no compunctions informing Rose of this, as she was a Mundane, and, really, her word would count for nothing in the Magical World. Comprehension flashed in the eyes of the Evans Couple as they realised why he was keeping his heritage a secret.  
"He was the other male Founder, wasn't he?" Michael remembered. "That's what you meant by your Family being reviled."  
"Reviled? Doesn't that mean hated?" Yvonne enquired. "Why would your Grandfather make everyone hate your Family?"

"It's...a horrible story." Lucius said slowly as Hunter looked away from the group. "It's also not ours to tell."  
"Grandfather's Mother died in Childbirth." Hunter began abruptly. "Grandfather Theseus, though he only loved his wife, was forced by society's whims into a marriage to someone, who can only be classified as a Husband-Murdering-Harridan, because that is what she did, though Grandfather Salazar took her life in payment. Before their deaths, Theseus and she had had a Daughter- Morwen Slytherin, who was the spit of her Mother. She hated Grandfather for being the Heir, and, in her eyes, being more loved than she was. Hogwarts took in students of all classes, and Godric Gryffindor and Grandfather were the ones who searched for children and brought them back. Grandfather went on one such journey alone, and took a fatal wound protecting a five-year old boy- Samael Slytherin. Morwen was furious- she had at least expected the Slytherin titles on her Half-Brother's death, and in vengeance, spread terrible lies about Grandfather. Until recently, those lies were taken to be truth."

"Anyway!" Lily strove for a bright tone as she pulled the conversation back on track. "Hogwarts was founded by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. There are four Houses to the School, and there's a...personality test to place you in your House. The Loyal and Hardworking go to Hufflepuff, the Courageous to Gryffindor, the Intelligent and Witty to Ravenclaw, and the Ambitious and Cunning to Slytherin. I'm a Gryff, and these three are Slytherins."  
"It's very exclusive." Severus informed Yvonne and Gabriel. "It's invitation only and they headhunt for promising students like Lily, but it mainly caters to those from Old Families."  
"Sooo...how did you three get in?" Yvonne asked, salivating at the chance of information to gossip about, and the question was also clear in Gabriel's gaze as it rested upon Severus.  
"I'm from an Old Family." Lucius said casually. "The Malfoys have been attending Hogwarts for around Three Hundred years."  
"The Princes have been attending for longer." Severus countered with a smirk.  
"Severus's mum came from an Old Family before she was thrown out for marrying someone her Father disapproved of. Severus, as the only male Heir, will inherit the title of Lord Prince when Augustus dies. Luc will become Lord Malfoy when Abraxas dies as well." Lily explained.  
"What about Hunter?" Gabriel asked.

"Hunter is a Lord, though very few know it." Perry interjected, gesturing to her son's dominant (right) hand where the Slytherin Ring sat on his ring finger. "The ring on his other hand marks him as the Flamel Heir."  
"You are never to die." the teen ordered his parents solemnly. "I have absolutely no wish to receive a title due to your deaths. The Slytherin Vaults are far more than strictly necessary, thank you very much."  
He shuddered at the thought of becoming King. He would be rubbish at it. _'Fates, do not let them die, at least, not before me, although this is a selfish wish.'_

"The uniform looks a bit dowdy." Gabriel noted, glancing to the picture of Lily on the mantelpiece in her school uniform before she got on the Hogwarts Express in her First Year (minus robe and wand).  
"It's practical." Severus rebutted. "Mostly thick wools. It really is cold up there, especially in Winter."  
"I really pity those at Beauxbatons." Lucius agreed.  
"The uniforms there are blue silk." Hunter explained. "It's an all girls school in France aimed at producing the Ladies of Society."  
"The Durmstrang uniforms seem alright." Lily offered.  
"Lil, you need muscle to carry around all the furs that make up their uniform." Severus snorted. "Can you imagine how much time it would take everyone to get around if we emulated their uniforms?"  
"The Firsties would be squashed." Luc snorted.

"What are the classes like?" Gabriel continued to probe.  
"My favourite is Ancient Languages." Hunter spoke quickly. "At the moment we're studying Gaelic, it's really interesting. Next term we'll be doing Old Welsh."  
"Mine's Chemistry." Sev interjected, knowing that it would be up to him, Hunt and Lil to twist the courses to a more Mundane ideal of them. "Lil's is History, oddly enough, though most people think it's art. Luc's is Advanced Mathematics. Don't ask him to do any calculations, he can, and will, blow your mind to kingdom come."  
"Of course, I am a Malfoy." Lucius retorted, clearly indignant that they could possibly fathom that he would not be above and beyond in at least one subject.  
"Oh, _Mon Dieu_ , Lucius put away your Malfoy ego. Save it for that Ball tonight." Hunter groaned.

"Ball?" Yvonne queried quickly.  
"The Lestranges are hosting the annual Winter Ball this year." Luc grimaced. "I am rather dreading being around Rodolphus and Rabastan for an entire evening. They are...most obnoxious."  
"That is the politest insult for them." Severus agreed with a sneer.  
"Stick to Ambrose." Hunter advised, recalling the Ravenclaw who he knew, in the future, would become Blaise Zabini's Father. "He's alright, for a 'Claw. Or the Bones siblings, if they're there."  
"At least there won't be any Gryffindors attending." Lily consoled.

"Why wouldn't there be any Gryffindors attending this Ball?" Michael asked, speaking for the first time since the presents were opened.  
"Different factions of society." Nicholas explained quickly. "Generally speaking, Ravenclaws and Slytherins move in the same circles, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mingling with the Gryffindors as well, but those who are and have been in Slytherin and Gryffindor are poles apart in society."  
"There were murmurings about the Blacks actually seriously considering Disowning the Mutt at the last few Balls." Lucius recalled, his eyes sharpening as he looked to Michael. "And on that note, Mr Evans, I apologise, but there is extremely sensitive Slytherin business I must discuss with Lord Slytherin. Would you by any chance have a suitable location?"

Blinking, Michael exchanged a glance with Rose. "Erm, there's the study. Would that be suitable?"  
"Yes, thank you."

* * *

As soon as Michael was gone, Lucius reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a bundle of letters, silently passing them across the table.  
"The Lords and Ladies knew that I had an in with you, and so letters have been handed to me at every Event I have attended over the holidays. They further speculated- many likely thanks to what they learned from their children- that _you_ had some way of contact with Lord Slytherin." The wry twist of his big brother's lips showed that he saw the humour in the situation.  
"I ensured that any and all spells were removed from the letters, and have included notes on who spelled them with what, at your leisure, My Lord."  
"Stop." Hunter leaned forward and gently took the bundle, laying it on a small table, never releasing his brother's gaze. "Peace, Big Brother. I am not Abraxas. I do not expect Pureblood protocols from you, especially when we are alone."

"Sorry." Luc replied quickly, inhaling steadily in an attempt to calm himself. "I suppose...Father...Abraxas...always expected above and beyond what I could present in formal locations. Aunt is hosting several friends at the Manor, and threw a Gala as well. It's...incredibly difficult to shuck the behaviours he ingrained in me."  
"Trust me, I know. I flinch at screechers, and honestly, having guardians terrifies me. I keep expecting _Père_ to lock me in a cupboard, or _Mère_ to have at me with a frying pan. You know...with these journals that Sev got us, we can have heart-to-hearts about this sort of thing. We'll definitely have to get Sev in on it too...keeping any of it bottled up...it isn't healthy."  
"Yes, I know."  
"Nightmares?"  
"Nightmares."  
"Sev'll be having them as well."  
"Lily cannot know." Lucius declared fiercely.  
"Agreed. T'would break her heart, strong though it may be."

* * *

When the two returned to the sitting room, it was to Petunia screeching at Lily and Severus.  
"COURTING!" She shrieked, her face taking on the horselike look it had in the future, infused with no small amount of bitterness. "For God's sake, Lily, you're fifteen! Are you stupid!? And to _HIM!_ He tried to kill me with that tree branch, remember! And his looks! Have you any taste!?"

"What, Sister, like you? You're bawling like a fishwife!" Lily snapped back, channeling Sev and her Brothers, and, to her faint disgust, Narcissa Black, who, while bearable, was an utter bitch when not corralled by the presence of her Family, or one with higher standing than her Family- Case in point: Hunter. "Severus and I love each other. And please, use what little brains you have. Courting is very similar to Dating, though with rather more formality."

Spluttering, Petunia opened her mouth to deliver a retort, when her father's hand descended upon her shoulder.  
"Enough, Petunia." He ordered, his voice heavy with disapproval. "Go to your room. Now. Yvonne, I apologise, but as Petunia is grounded for the rest of the holidays, you need to go home now, and Petunia won't be attending any parties for a while."  
Nodding quickly and darting into the hallway, Yvonne grabbed her coat and was gone, eager to leave the situation behind, her mind teeming with juicy titbits of gossip.  
"Daddy!" Petunia cried, aghast.  
"Now, Mike, go easy on her." Gabriel attempted to placate his brother. "Understandably, it's rather a large shock."  
"Gabriel, do not tell me how to discipline my daughter, particularly when you have no children of your own to base your discipline on." Michael bit out sharply. " _Now_ , Petunia."  
After a desperate look to her mother, who looked upon her eldest in disappointment, the teenager stormed from the room, slamming the door, stomping up the stairs, and then slamming her bedroom door.

"I'm so sorry about this." Rose turned to her guests, a pained look flitting over her features. "Petunia never used to be like this."  
"It's fine, Rose." Perenelle reassured quickly, taking her arm and guiding her to a chair. "It's jealousy. It does terrible things to people."  
"Seconded." Hunter chimed in, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "My Aunt was a jealous harridan who was consumed with hated for _Maman_ , who did absolutely nothing to deserve her hate, other than marry well and have a good-looking child. It twists people beyond all recognition."

"Children, why don't you go and explore for a while?" Nicholas suggested softly. "Let us adults recover from the vibrancy of the young, _oui_?"  
" _Oui,_ _Père._ " Hunter agreed with an easy smile. "Sev can show us about his Lab- he really must be missing it, and we need to pull gossip from Luc- you won't want to hear _that_ , though I promise some highlights."  
"I do not _gossip_." Luc sniffed, appalled, as they slipped out the door after promising to return later.  
"Incorrect." Severus drawled, smirking.

When they came to Severus's new house, they were greeted by a timid Eileen Prince, who timidly offered them snacks and drinks. At the sheer terror in her eyes at the thought of company, they politely declined and watched as she fled to her room.

Storming down to the Lab, Severus sighed as he flung himself into a chair, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.  
"Sev?" Hunter asked softly, crouching in front of him worriedly.  
"She barely comes out of her room." he whispered. "What little she eats, I have to chide her for. She's terrified. Tobias and Augustus ruled her life in their own ways- she doesn't know how to live!"

"Ease her into life." Lucius offered as he leaned (elegantly, of course) against a scrupulously clean counter, Lily copying him. "She wasn't afraid of Lily- that's likely because she's been around here so often, so she sees that Lily's not a threat."  
"Maybe...my Mum?" Lily suggested tentatively. "She can...walk me over a couple of times until Eileen gets used to her, then stop for a cup of tea or something, then go from there?"  
"Could work." Hunter agreed. "Get her used to people, slowly ease her into bigger and bigger things."

"Thank you." Sev sighed, relaxing.  
"No problem, Big Brother." he replied with a smile. "Now, are you going to show us around, or not?"

Severus was clearly in his element in the perfectly-kept lab. It was, as well as being top-of the range, equipped with the best equipment a Potions Master could have, and had every ingredient (besides a few rare ones. Hunter had already promised his Brother a few samples of Isela's Venom to experiment with, much to his joy.)

After a swift but in-depth tour of the Lab, the Quartet moved up to Severus's new bedroom (tastefully decorated in pale blue and clear grey) to go over the gossip happily supplied by Lucius (despite repeated protests that he did not partake in such plebian activities as _gossip_ ).

"Well, the first point of order is that the Blacks are honestly thinking about disowning Sirius."  
"He won't like that." Sev snorted.  
"Of course he won't. Despite practically denouncing any affiliation with his Family, the Mutt is well used to the prestige the Black Name brings him- the money, the connections, and that's only the beginning of what being a Black offers him."  
"And with Wallburga being a Black by birth, the Disownment would actually leave him Nameless." Lily chipped in, wrinkling her nose at the inbreeding.  
"It took Charlus Potter a while to accept him into his Home as it is...I'm guessing Sirius's fallback is to get himself Blood Adopted into House Potter, or at the very least declared a Ward of House Potter. I doubt that would happen immediately, if ever- having one once Disowned in the Family in any way is a stigma." Hunter mused.  
"And...his tuition." Lily continued tentatively, the attention snapping to her. "His Hogwarts schooling is paid for _Sirius Orion Black_ , not a Nameless. Not only would he be thrown out of Hogwarts, but he wouldn't be able to afford another school, or private tuition."  
"You're right." Luc breathed. "Damn, I knew there was something I was missing."  
"Has anything been heard about Dumbledore's accounting?" Sev enquired. "Because I can see the man paying for the Mutt's tuition- it would consolidate his loyalty well."

"Ah. Well, the Audit's completed, and now he's being raked over hot coals for misappropriated funds from the Hogwarts Vault, and from others that he somehow had access to. The Prophet's guzzling all the details they can get...about the end of the week by my estimate, they'll have an expose ready to fly."  
"He'll sustain a heavy amount of damage to his gleaming reputation." Hunter speculated. "Though the most blind and gullible of the Sheeple will wave it away and adore him as ever."  
"Wonder if I can get Abeforth to talk." Hunter murmured distractedly to himself, catching the others attention.  
"Abeforth?" Lily asked.  
"Abeforth Dumbledore. Owns and runs the Hog's Head. His younger brother. According to my parents, Dumbledore has plenty of skeletons in his closet."  
"I'll bet he does." Sev snorted. "I've always been a little confused as to how he knew Grindewald so well that he could predict and match his fighting style enough to cheat in that Duel without being obvious."  
"Yeah, I can explain that, but I at least want Abeforth's permission to release several of the key details." Hunter admitted, knowing how furious the man would be if Ariana's tale was thrust into the open without permission, and how much pain it would cause him if he had no time to prepare himself.

Shaking that off, he re-tuned into the conversation as Lily asked "So, what's the speculation on the new Lord Slytherin then?" she laughed.  
Somewhat predictably, Sev and Luc smirked whilst Hunter groaned, hiding his face in his hands."Now that has been...amusing to observe." The Pureblood drawled. "Naturally, all members of the House aren't saying a word, and refuse to reveal your identity, much to the frustration of the Ministry and several Families, and their parents."  
"They will be thanked." came the muffled promise. "Profusely."  
"Yes, well it is annoying several people. Some of the Higher-Ups in the Ministry are digging for as much information as they can get at every opportunity. According to Rowle- His Father is the Minister's Personal Secretary- there have been whispers of asking you for any information you might have."  
Severus laughed at that, Lily chiming in with light giggles as Hunter swore quietly under his breath, though the slight twitch of his lips indicated that he at least saw the humour in the situation.

* * *

Hunter sighed happily as he lounged in the comfortable chair tucked into a corner of his bedroom. Today had been good, regardless of the stuffy dinner he'd had to attend as the Crown Prince of France for the Yule celebrations.  
Grumbling softly, the teen hauled himself out of his chair and made his way to his desk, where the letters Luc had passed to him were waiting. Flipping them over, Hunter proceeded to sort them according to whether he recognised the seals holding the envelopes closed, and then whether he had any liking for any members of the Family or not. It could be noted that Regulus was the reason why the letter bearing the Black Seal went into the pile for those that had members that he liked.

The letters all followed the same mien, filled with polite Pureblood language. Only one or two (Black, Bones, Selwyn) actually asked any questions of him or his identity, and had no spells on, disregarding one on the Black letter that would ensure it would only open for the intended recipient. There were a few...sycophantic letters (Crabbe, Goyle, Smith) that frankly disturbed him. Much to his irritation there was a leading, politely worded interrogative letter/Light(Order)-Propaganda from Dumbledore, who was clearly salivating at any possibility of getting a Founder Line under his control. It was absolutely no surprise to Hunter that his letter was clearly noted on the list provided by Lucius as having the most (obviously Light-Approved) spells on it- Mainly compulsions to trust Dumbledore, to reveal his identity, to support Dumbledore, tracking charms, etc.)

Groaning, Hunter set to replying to each letter, managing to get most of them out of the way by writing a generic letter and then personalising it to the House or person who wrote and sent it. Arcturus Black, Anthony Bones, and, unfortunately, Dumbledore, received non-generic letters, though the letter for Dumbledore was far colder than the other two, and contained a polite, if frigid, rebuttal.  
In a flash of an idea, Hunter also found himself quickly composing a letter to the public for the Prophet to print, including it into a letter for the Editor which warned against any...altering of his letter, lest there be consequences for the man. Calling his House-Elf (Callie) he gave the letters to her to deliver, and asked if she would have some tea sent up. The letters were eagerly taken, and a tea tray was on his desk almost the instant she disappeared, perfectly brewed, and at drinkable temperature, as usual.

With a relieved sigh. the teen moved with the tray to his previous chair and, placing the tray on the small table to the side of it, made his tea and allowed the ritual to soothe him as he finally relaxed fully since returning to the Palace that night.  
Admittedly, the party hadn't been too grating, as most in attendance respected the fact that it had been Hunter's second event as Crown Prince, if one counted his actual inauguration as Crown Prince. Unfortunately, such events always had at least three people who were...less considerate of others and only thought of themselves and their own gain. Avoiding these people had been difficult, and maintaining a polite demeanour around them even more so. Nonetheless Hunter had managed it. It did help that Nicholas and Perry were willing (and always ensured they were able to) swoop to his rescue when it was needed. Much to his surprise Hunter had also found himself chatting with Apoline Beaubier...who in the future would marry the son of the Head of the Royal Household, Georges Delacour, who he also met. Both were slightly deferential towards him at first, but they soon relaxed, laughing at how their Prince took advantage of them as a shield against the onlookers.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

 _ **Parseltongue**_  
 _Thoughts  
French  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Unfortunately, both Nicholas and Perry were otherwise engaged when it came to taking their adopted son to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters at the end of the Christmas break. Both were currently on the brink of a breakthrough on some deep alchemeical theory that Hunter honestly had no interest in. Due to this, Hunter was escorted to the Platform by Tristan DeVere, the Head of the Royal Guard.

"Hunter!" Lily cried, flinging herself at him the moment the two caught sight of each other. Hunter stumbled slightly, shooting a thankful smile to Tristan, who subtly steadied him.  
"Lily, you can't jump people like that." Rose scolded softly from behind her daughter.  
"I am uninjured, Madame Evans, and also quite used to my little sister's exuberance." Hunter reassured, noting with amusement the way Tristan's interest for this girl hugging his Prince increased.  
"Now, you simply can't go around calling my daughter your sister and then call me Mrs Evans. Please, call me Rose."  
"Of course, Rose."  
"Obviously, you can't call my wife by her first name and then call me Mr Evans." Michael joined in with a wink. "I'm Michael, Hunter."

"Heir Flamel." Christelle Malfoy swept up to the little group regally, Lucius at her side.  
"Madame Malfoy, Lucius." Hunter bowed.  
"Unfortunately, I have pressing matters to deal with, so I am unable to see my Nephew off. May I infer by their absence that the Lord and Lady Flamel are in the same predicament?"  
"My Father's explanation was a little rushed." Hunter admitted ruefully. "Something about a breakthrough, and time-sensitive. He was out of my rooms before I could question him further."  
"Such is Genius." she replied with a faintly wistful smile.  
"Yes, though unfortunately, it does make for several headaches." the teen agreed, resolving to question Lucius later.  
"Well, I must be off." Christelle turned to her Nephew. "Lucius, I expect good grades from you, and weekly letters. You are to behave yourself, and present yourself appropriately as Heir Malfoy."  
"Yes, Aunt." Luc nodded. "Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Lucius."

Rose and Michael frowned at the seeming lack of a familial bond between the two, but kept their silence, Lily having taught them what she could of Pureblood Culture, so they understood the masks to an extent.  
"Sev's saving us a compartment- he was here first, to beat the rush." Lily informed the two, gesturing over to where the final membr of the Quartet was leaning out of a window, it going unsaid that coming early meant less people for Eileen to cope with.  
"Great." Hunter grinned, and made to move his trunk, only to have it gently removed from his grasp by Tristan, who, as it was weightless, carried it easily into the compartment and set it on the rack, before returning to his irritated Prince.

 _"Tristan."_ the teen hissed. Much to his irritation, the man smiled softly.  
 _"I Serve the House of Flamel willingly. You are the Heir. Menial work is beneath you."_  
Clearing his throat, he continued. _"I will return to France now, Heir Hunter. You have your Portkey on you?"_  
 _"Yes, Tristan."_ Hunter showed the simple leather-and-metal bracelet around his left wrist.  
 _"Then I shall be gone. Goodbye, Heir."_ came the reply, and, taking the outstretched hand, the Head of the Royal Guard bowed over it, pressing a kiss to the Flamel Ring.  
Hunter flushed, ignoring the stares of those on the Platform around him.  
 _"Farewell, Tristan."_ he replied quietly, only to scowl as the man helped him into the compartment, then assisted Lily, and closed the door.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Lily enquired.  
"Hunter disliked the man's behaviour towards him." Lucius supplied in Hunter's place, rather amused, as he knew French- as did many Purebloods.  
"I am...unused to the respect and behaviour that I receive for being the Flamel Heir." Hunter sighed, leaning back on the bench. "I have received respect before, but such as I am given now...it is overwhelming. More to the point, I have done nothing to deserve it."

"You are protecting Flamel House by becoming Heir." Lucius pointed out softly. "Many people have attempted to claim relation to them in some way. Each attempt failed, obviously."  
Hunter snorted sadly. "They would. Both are only children- now at least, and are, by unfortunate Fates, infertile. A side-affect of the immortalilty." he explained to his older brother.  
"Oh." Lucius breathed.

Just as the two were moving onto another subject, the door slammed open.  
"H-help!" a tiny boy panted desperately, a First-Year by the looks of it. As the Quartet sprang to their feet, he continued breathlessly "Two older boys, they- they're going to kill him!"

Sprinting down the corridor to a compartment, Hunter took a Runestone out of his pocket, that he had specifically designed to take down wards, he pushed the boy back and sent the rock into the door, which emitted a cracking noise as several hastily-erected wards fell.

James Potter froze as a wand dug into the back of his neck.  
"Drop your wand, now." a vaguely familiar voice hissed. The sheer menace in the tone made him automatically obey out of self preservation. Instantly, he found himself locked in a full-body-bind. A quick flick of his eyes revealed that his fellow Marauder was in the same position- well, the other Marauder present. James's anger grew again as he remembered _why_ he had attacked the little snot.

"Luc, how is he?" Hunter asked, crouching by his brother, who knew the most healing spells of the three boys- Sev's Healing expertise was centred on potions, naturally.  
"He'll live." came the grim reply. "We need to get word to his Family though, and Narcissa finished her schooling last year."  
"Regulus." Lily called softly as an idea came to her. The barely conscious boy's gaze slowly moved to her. "Call your House-Elf."

"K-Kreacher." Regulus managed to croak out through the blood in his mouth, brought about by several badly broken teeth.  
With a crack, the Elf Hunter recalled, though clearly younger, cleaner, and of better temperament, appeared in the compartment.  
"Master Regulus calls?" he croaked out, then shrieked. "MASTER REGULUS!"  
"Kreacher!" Hunter barked at the horrified Elf, knowing he had to break him out of his shock. "Fetch Lord Black and the Black Family Healer immediately. Reg's stable for now, but he needs the help of a certified Healer!"  
The instant Kreacher processed the order, he was gone.

"What in Merlin's Name!-"  
Severus looked up to see a Hufflepuff Prefect standing in the doorway, her eyes wide in horror.  
"You. Go to Compartment 27 and bring the trunk with the initials S.S on it. _Now_." The acid glare that accompanied the order had the older Hufflepuff squeaking and disappearing as fast as possible.

Five minutes of silence passed, until the sharp crack of Kreacher returning sounded in the compartment, with two Blacks. The female rushed to Regulus's side, casting a slew of diagnostic charms. The Quartet moved to one side to allow her to work.

If the Marauders could have moved or spoken, they would be flinching and whimpering under the formidable glare of Lord Arcturus Black.  
"My Lord Black." Lucius offered with a bow. This drew the man's attention to the Quartet.  
"Heir Malfoy. Heir Flamel. Heir Prince. Miss Evans."  
Lily started slightly at the fact that Lord Black knew her name, but curtsied as the others bowed.  
"Thank you for aiding my Heir." the elder wizard said softly, his eyes switching from them to Regulus.  
"Regulus is of our House, and we would hardly condone this...barbarism." Hunter refuted the thanks with a grimace as the Prefect rushed in, dragging Sev's trunk.

Instantly, Severus shooed her away and, opening it, removed his Potion Store (A box with several layers, each layer charmed to be able to hold about thirty potion bottles, each layer also spelled to keep the potions at the correct temperatures that would keep their shelf life as long as possible) and moved to the Healer's side.  
"Healer Black?" he quietly caught her attention. "My Potions are available for use."  
"Severus Snape?" she identified sharply with a nod. "Good. The younglings have each declared you the best Potioneer in Hogwarts. I need a Blood Replenishing Potion, Skelegrow, and a Concussion Neutraliser. Do you have them?"  
Silently, stunned at the praise, Severus dug about in his Store and handed her the requested Potions.

"Cassiopeia." Arcturus barked at her. "When will Regulus be stable enough to move?"  
"Give the Potions a few moments to begin their work, Arcturus!" she snapped right back. He frowned slightly, but didn't respond to her, turning back to the Quartet.

"May I take copies of your memories of this event?" he asked politely. Exchanging glances, Hunter finally nodded, speaking for his siblings as well.  
"Certainly, Lord Black. You may also wish to take a copy from the boy who led us here-" here he gestured to the boy hovering nervously in the corridor- "as he also witnessed some of it."

The memories were quickly taken, and, as soon as Regulus was declared stable, Kreacher popped the three away.  
"What shall we do with these two?" Lily asked, slightly vindictively. She liked Regulus. Despite everything, he had always been polite and helpful to her, even before Hunter came. He had also kept Severus company when Lucius couldn't.  
"Let's leave them." Lucius dismissed the frozen forms with a derisive look. "I hardly doubt we will be able to trump the Hell Lord Black will rain down on them."  
"I really didn't think Lupin was that much of a fool and a sycophant." Severus added idly as they moved to the door. "His life is hard enough with his _condition_. Making an enemy of Lord Black will cut his already infinitesimal chances to little to nothing."  
"Pack, Sev." Hunter explained simply. "He attacked the youngest-weakest, unprotected-of a Pack that he saw as responsible for destroying his Packmate, when in truth his Packmate had destroyed himself. Still, I must agree with you."

The four walked out, closing the door behind them, leaving the two remaining Marauders to stew in what they had done, and contemplate the fate that awaited them.

* * *

The Hall was buzzing with the story of the Lupin and Potter's attack on Regulus. The reason for the attack was also around the school like wildfire- the one once known as Sirius Black had been disowned.  
Dumbledore presided over all, as usual, but his twinkle was dimmer. He was likely thinking of the outcomes of two of his Gryffindors beating up a much younger Slytherin for something that was out of his control. The fact that hostilities against Slytherins had significantly lessened would also increase the negative reaction. Not to mention the fact that Lord Black would be looking for blood, asking _why_ and _how_ such a thing was allowed to happen. To be honest, most of the Slytherins thought that not having adult supervision on the train led to a lot of messes, and would also be a support for the Firsties at the beginning of the year.

The train journey had been a success if one looked at the tentative acquaintances being formed by the other Houses and Slytherin. Naturally, this was happening mostly among the younger years, as, to be honest, the Elder Slytherins simply could not bury the hatchet so easily after everything, and the elders of the other Houses were more firmly fixed in their prejudices. However, things between Slytherin and the other houses were much smoother now. Naomi had been solemnly apologised to by her bullies, no doubt under the pressure of the elder years, and they now had a tentative truce, though Barty still guarded his only friend fiercely. Many speculated whether they would marry in the future, if only to protect each other.

* * *

Just before the Feast ended, Slughorn approached the Slytherin table, looking irritated. Across the hall, they could see McGonagall bearing down on the Gryffindor table, giving the three boys a clear idea of what was going on.  
"If I may guess." Lucius drawled as Slughorn made to speak. "Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to speak with those involved in the attack on the train."  
"He is being quite persistent." their Head of House sighed, leading them to the doors, where they joined Lily (who had Fawkes upon her shoulder) and Lupin and Potter, who looked...grey. McGonagall was standing behind the two with pursed lips and steely eyes.

The group filed into the Headmaster's office, where said man was twinkling behind his desk. However, his eyes did noticeably dim once they set upon Fawkes.  
Dumbledore's reputation had been scalded considerably recently, but nothing had done more damage than the news that the Phoenix was not actually his Familiar, but that of Godric Gryffindor, and bound to the school. The fact that he had neither corrected any assumptions on their relationship, nor informed anyone of the truth, thoroughly dented his previously polished reputation.

"Ah, James, Remus, Lily, Hunter, Lucius, Severus." he greeted them cheerfully nonetheless "Minerva, Horace, thank you for escorting them here."  
"Not a problem, Albus." The Transfiguration Professor replied. "I assume our presence is no longer needed?"  
"Now, just wait a minute, Minerva." Slughorn spluttered, looking faintly appalled. "In situations regarding attacks, the Heads of the Houses involved must be present for the interview about the event in question so as to stand witness in any ensuing investigation. I will stay, Albus." At the last sentence, Slughorn turned slightly to look at a disgruntled Dumbledore as he dropped into a seat, indicating that the group of students should also sit. Flushing slightly, McGonagall followed suit.

"Now, could someone please tell me what happened on the train this morning?" Dumbledore asked, frowning in a faintly disappointed manner, making Potter and Lupin squirm and flush in shame.  
"We four were relaxing in our compartment, when a younger student burst in, saying 'They're going to kill him!' we followed him to a, admittedly clumsily, warded apartment. Hunter managed to break down the wards with a Runestone of some kind. Inside the compartment we found Potter and Lupin beating Reg- the kid was right, from what I could tell in his assessment of them going to kill him- and stopped them, contacted Lord Black and the Black Family Healer my means of their Family Elf, and spoke to Lord Black when he arrived. Severus assisted the Healer by providing potions from his store." Lucius summarised before either Marauder could speak.  
"As to the Runestone, Headmaster, _Père_ and _Mère_ have long since taken it upon themselves to teach me this and that." Hunter interjected. "Unfortunately, the Runestone I used was only workable for one use, but thankfully, had enough power to break the wards."

Hunter _could_ actually back this up with the pertinent knowledge. Though he hadn't chosen Ancient Runes as an elective in his...previous situation, he had stumbled upon several of Bill Weasley's old books and notes when staying with the family. After managing to copy them, and then secretly ransacking the Black Library for what he could, the teen now had a very firm grasp on the subject. No one knew about this of course- Ron would have thrown a fit at him changing electives for starters, and it would also have brought unwanted attention to him. However, this time around, he had chosen the subject, happily dropping Divination like a hot potato.

"I would expect nothing less from Nicholas." Dumbledore chuckled fondly, setting Hunter's teeth on edge. "Now, James, Remus...what do you have to say for yourselves?"  
"Nothing, Headmaster." Remus spoke before James could get a word in edgeways. He knew they were screwed, no matter what they could say in their defence. Lord Black was in possession of memories as proof of their attack (he would no doubt take Black's as well); James would just end up digging their graves deeper. He knew that. So did James, but he wasn't one to back down.  
"...I see." The Headmaster frowned, and Professor McGonagall seemed stunned. The Marauders not defending themselves? Coming up with some form of an excuse or way out of trouble?  
"Well then...I am afraid, that I will have to take...thirty points from you both for attacking another student, and I will be writing to your parents about your actions. You also have two weeks of detentions with Argus. I shall also be awarding fifteen points to each member of the Quartet, for their actions."

"Thank you, Headmaster." The Quartet rose, Severus speaking for the group. "If that will be all?"  
"Ah, of course." Dumbledore twinkled. "Well done, you four, for defending your Housemate."

* * *

The three Slytherins were greeted by an intent silence as Slughorn escorted them into their Common Room.  
"Well then, is everyone settled?" Slughorn asked. Receiving positive answers, he quickly made himself scarce, as a former Snake himself, understanding that nothing of import would happen or be discussed in front of a Professor, regardless of the fact that he was the Head of Slytherin House (at school, of course. He would never _dream_ of even attempting to assert himself as Head of the Slytherin Family.)

As soon as the Entrance was closed, chatter began to break out. Hunter, Severus and Lucius headed to their chairs by the fireplace (being a part of Lord Slytherin's 'Inner Circle' as it were, gained them access to these seats), prepared for a bombardment of questions.  
"One at a time, please." Hunter requested, after greeting his Grandfather.

"Will Regulus be alright?" Samantha called immediately, wringing her hands and biting her lower lip savagely from within her circle of friends.  
"Healer Black went right to work, and got him the required potions almost instantly. The only thing that might cause him some concern is his concussion. The Neutraliser isn't a cure, despite the name." Lucius informed the Common Room, utilising his knowledge of Healing- it was his dream job, actually."He'll probably be stiff for a few days, and be on bed-rest, but yes, Miss Bulstrode, he should be fine."

"What punishments did Dumbledore give out?" Barty called from where he lounged against a wall, his mouth twisted into a sneer.  
"Thirty points each, letters home and a fortnight's worth of detentions with Filch for the Marauders, and fifteen points each to us." Severus informed him, mirroring the sneer (and people wondered where the angelic-faced Junior learnt it...)

"Lord Arcturus is going to rain down his fury on them." one Slytherin third year snickered. "I've seen him at parties. He's scary. Uncle Anthony says he's ruthless, and absolutely terrifying when angry."  
"More than that, Damien, he's the Leader of the opposition to Dumbledore and his lackeys in the Wizenagemot." Junior pointed out, actually having one of the best understanding of the political climate due to his Father,despite his dislike towards Senior. "The fact that Lord Potter is a key part of his opposition, that his Heir attacked Lord Arcturus's, will deal the 'Light' side some serious blows."

"Does anyone have any intel on what actually happened to the Nameless?" Severus asked idly, straining not to roll his eyes. Politics bored him. Lucius, for all he wanted to be a Healer, had the most interest and ability in politics out of all of them- he would actually make a deadly politician if he so wished.

"He became a Squib. Threw an absolute tantrum before the Ritual, though. They left him in Mundane London, at an Orphanage. Used a secrecy spell to bind his knowledge of the Magical World- _He'll_ know, but won't be able to tell anyone else."  
Barty provided this information easily. The reason he knew it, of course, was that _all_ Family members had to be present at a Disowning, and, through his Mother, the boy himself was of Black blood.  
"A fitting punishment." Lucius mused. "He did always see himself as above us, acting as though he was a greater being. He will be far at sea in the Mundane World, and having knowledge such as that of the existence of the Magical World, yet being unable to share it and Lord it over others, will be absolute torture for him."

Hunter brushed away the sadness he felt at the loss of Sirius Black. After all, this was not _his_ Sirius, and even if it _was_ , the man had abandoned him to Hagrid, Dumbledore, and the Dursleys, when he chose revenge over his Godson that night. Despite everything, he could not forget that.  
"Potter is going to be insufferable." He said instead. "Lupin, perhaps, may be able to learn some sense, but Potter? He will never accept that it was not us or the Black Family at fault for the Disownment, but the Nameless himself."  
"A slew of pranks then." Severus noted.

"Right." Hunter clapped his hands together. "Everyone knows the Rules, correct? Do not go anywhere alone, keep your wands accessible. If something seems wrong, find an older student immediately, and be sure to spread a warning of what feels wrong around."  
"If...if Lupin doesn't help Potter, then...do you think he'll rope Pettigrew back in?" Naomi asked hesitantly, squeaking when all eyes fell to her.  
"No." Hunter said with certainty. "I know what he did to get thrown out of their little gang. It is not something he can undo, and if Potter did, he'd likely lose Lupin in the process."  
"Not something he can't afford then." a Snake murmured. "Is there a likelihood of the two pulling other Gryffs into their grudge?"  
"Longbottom could be a possibility." Sev conceded, narrowing his eyes. "But other than that, no."

"Moving on." Hunter announced, grinning. "Heir Prince- Severus Snape- has initiated a Courtship with Miss Lily Rose Evans. I give him my congratulations, but also warn that if he hurts my Sister, I will have his head as forfeit."  
"Seconded." Lucius chimed in with a smirk as Severus flushed under the congratulations of the House.

* * *

Over in Gryffindor, Lily was in a similar situation as the girls of the House had descended upon her the instant she entered the Common Room to squeal over her First Courtship Gift- the bracelet.  
"Oh Lily it's gorgeous!" Marlene Mckinnon cooed, turning the girl's wrist to watch the gems sparkle in the light.

"Must've been hard to convince your Dad to agree." Laura Brown noted.  
"Not really. Daddy's known Sev for ages, and Courting isn't a direct step to marriage. The main problem Sev faced was the 'Hurt my baby girl and die' talk."  
Almost everyone burst into laughter at the thought of Severus Snape facing an overprotective father, and the mischievous look on Lily's face.

Those not laughing included James Potter, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, and Peter Pettigrew, ensconced in a corner of the Common Room.  
James was sulking, both at the Courtship between Lily and Snape, and the fact that he was now in trouble for attacking Black. Remus was morose, his Wolf still hurting from the loss of a Packmate, and the knowledge of the trouble he was in. Pettigrew was pouting at not being included in the attack and a perfectly logical (in James's mind) dislike of Snape.  
Frank was reaming out James and Remus.

"Of all the idiotic things you could have done, James!" he cried. "Do you have _any idea_ how much damage you've just inflicted on the Light in the Wizenagemot?"  
"What?" came the uncomprehending reply.  
"Merlin! Did you not pay any attention to your lessons as a child! To the current political situation!? You attacked the _Heir of House Black_. You are the Heir of House Potter. Both are on opposing sides" Frank lectured, relieved that Remus, at least, seemed to understand what he was talking about. "Lord Potter- Your Father- is one of Headmaster Dumbledore's strongest supporters. Lord Black can, and will, use your attack on Regulus against him, striking a blow to your Father's standing, thus damaging the Political front we have going! You sodding idiot!"

"They shouldn't have disowned Sirius." was the sulky, and weak, rebuttal to Frank's rant.  
"He brought it upon himself-" Frank held up a hand to stop the inevitable protests. "I'm not saying he didn't have his reasons, but anyone could see the signs. He didn't have to do much, simply appease them enough to keep the Heirship." he sighed. "Sirius could have done a lot for our cause in becoming Heir- and eventually Lord- Black. With that Family's power and resources, we could have severely dented the Dark side."  
"I know." James grumbled. "Siri had a few plans about what he'd do."  
"Well whatever they were, they're useless now! Do you know what makes it worse? There are several Neutral Families we were making headway with, who will likely be reevaluating their stance on allying with us due to this fiasco!"

"We'll just have to take it as it goes." Remus grimaced. "We've already got a giant punishment from the Headmaster."  
James groaned, sinking his head into his hands. "Dad's going to murder me. Mum'll dig me up, punish me, then rebury me."  
"I just hope no one takes this out on my parents. We're bad enough off as it is." Remus felt sickened, the situation only now, with Frank ramming it into his skull, truly sinking in. The _damage_ they had caused, oh, Merlin! This was going to cause problems upon problems upon problems!

"Be glad the rest of the Black kids are out of Hogwarts." Frank pointed out. "They'd be down upon you before you could even blink."  
The duo shuddered. Both had felt Black anger last term over the Raime- now Flamel- Debacle. They had no wish to feel it again. Why hadn't they thought?

* * *

The next few days went smoothly, if smoothly counted the Prophet blaring Lupin and Potter's actions to the nation, and the Howler from Lord and Lady Potter, which had James cringing in his seat, ashen.  
The Lupins didn't send a Howler, but a letter from them had Remus looking a level of ill that was on par with how he looked once a month.

The Quartet all received letters from Lord Black, and they and Regulus's friends all received obviously dictated letters from the teen in question. Theirs contained polite thanks, and an invitation to dine with the family once the summer holidays started, regardless of how long it was until then. Lord Black proceeded to inform them that he had asked their families permissions (except the Flamels, as he could not reach them due to impressive Wards, so he asked Hunter to pass on the invite for confirmation). This gained them several envious stares, as a private meal with the Black Family was a very rare invitation to receive.  
Hunter forwarded the invitation to his Parents, with a note to write the reply to Lord Black directly, please, not through him. Considering his parents recent breakthrough, it would probably be redirected to one of the Royal Advisors.

The two remaining Marauders were subdued to the point of inducing paranoia in the Professors and a majority of the students, specifically Slytherin. Lupin looked as though someone had repeatedly and violently stabbed his puppy in front of him- if he even had a puppy- whilst Potter was scowling and moping, putting little to no effort into any of his classes, much the the frustration of the teachers, mainly McGonagall, who had, by the end of First Year, declared him her star pupil, and was therefore feeling slighted. The two received little to no support from the children of the Light as the shockwaves of their attack rocked the Light's standing in the Wizenagemot, inducing anger in many.  
Dumbledore had, this time, managed to avoid any blows to himself, if one did not count the murmurings about how this showed the danger of the Train being unsupervised whilst teeming with rivalry.

Despite all of this, student life in general continued on as normal for the majority. Hunter managed to sneak the Quartet down to the Chamber to meet Isela, and, via translation, several interesting conversations took place- mainly between the Basilisk and Severus, who was intensely interested in any properties of her venom, and how they could be used in potions, leading Isela to give him some venom, much to his joy.  
Lily, despite knowing that Isela had her eyes closed and would not harm them due to their relationship with Hunter, clung to Hunter's hand throughout their time in the Chamber.

Hunter himself had been somewhat worried about bringing Lily down to the Chamber, as she was of Slytherin blood as well, and might have inherited the Gift of Parseltongue. It turned out, that, as far as he, his Grandfather and Isela, could tell, her Slytherin blood showed only in her eyes. She wasn't a Parselmouth. From what they could guess, her being a Witch and having a child with a Wizard, brought the bloodline to the fore.  
His Grandfather was slightly saddened by this, but clearly chose to focus on the fact that his Grandson had the abilities of their Line, and all that it entailed, though by no means did he dismiss his Granddaughter's heritage.

* * *

Much to Hunter's amusement, he found himself summoned to Dumbledore's office about a week into the term.  
"Ah, Hunter." Dumbledore beamed, twinkling as the teen dropped into a chair in front of his desk. "Sherbet Lemon?" He offered.  
"No, thank you Headmaster." Hunter declined politely. "May I ask why you summoned me here?"

"I was simply curious as to the validity of the rumours that you are in contact with the new Heir Slytherin, dear boy."  
Though he showed no outside reaction, Hunter scowled inwardly. _Heir_? He was _Lord_ Slytherin, thank you very much, and Dumbledore knew this. The replies to the letters Lucius had passed on to him were all signed Lord Slytherin. Clearly, the Headmaster was attempting to test the depth of his knowledge, and provoke a reaction of some kind.  
So. How to reply?

Denying any contact would probably come and bite him later. It was better to be vague...his Grandfather could and would corroborate any story he came up with. Anyway, he was better at omitting the truth than outright lying.

"Somewhat." the teen replied. "Lord Slytherin occasionally communicates with Lord Salazar, and Lord Salazar keeps Lord Slytherin updated on various goings on around the Castle. As you already know, his identity in unknown. You won't be able to get it out of any Slytherin or Lord Salazar himself."  
"Indeed." Hunter would later swear that the great Albus Dumbledore was _pouting_.

"Would you possibly pass on my regards, dear boy?"  
"Surely you were one of the many who wrote to him, Professor?" Hunter cocked his head to one side.  
"Oh, yes, but unfortunately, Lord Slytherin did not give me any means to contact him."  
"I don't believe he gave anyone means to contact him. Lord Salazar has been heard to mention that spelled letters were attempted."

Really, how could Hunter resist that jibe?

Dumbledore twitched.  
"Ah, I see."  
"Naturally, Lord Slytherin has means of defence against such underhand actions." Hunter continued blithely. "I am afraid that is all I can impart to you, Professor. May I be excused?"

"Certainly, Mr Flamel." came the absent reply as the old man waved him off.  
The teen smirked. The formal form of address was a subtle attempt generally employed by Dumbledore to make people feel as though you had offended or upset him somehow. Every Slytherin knew this. And naturally, it worked on none of that house. How Dumbledore had not yet worked this out was a mystery.

* * *

"Luc?" Hunter suddenly spoke whilst they were doing their homework "Your Aunt...she seemed wistful when we were discussing my Parent's and their breakthrough. Do you have any idea what that was about?"  
Lucius frowned slightly, putting his quill to one side.  
"There were rumours..." he conceded. Looking at the interested expressions around the table, he elaborated. "It has been rumoured that Aunt Christelle fell in love with a German Baron some years ago- something of an eccentric, a genius. Nothing came of it. People say an unbreakable marriage contract had been created for him at his birth, leaving him unable to have a relationship with my Aunt, shattering the bond they once had."

"Oh." Lily whispered sadly. "Poor Madam Malfoy."  
"This is just speculation, however." Lucius hurried to add. "I have never asked her for the truth of the matter. I don't believe anyone has."  
"I would imagine she avoids the topic as much as possible." Severus said, reaching to take Lily's hand in a gesture of comfort.  
"Thanks for explaining, Luc." Hunter said softly. "It bugged me for a while. I knew there was something behind it, but I didn't know exactly what."

"Oh, dammit, he's looking at us again." Lily groaned, gently banging her head on the table.  
The three boys looked up to meet the wide gaze- a somewhat wistful and forlorn look- of Remus Lupin. The teen in question was hunched at one of the smaller tables in the Library, attempting to complete his homework.

Whenever he saw them now, Lupin always stared at them in this manner, sometimes with a little anger as well. Hunter could understand, to a point: Moony's Pack was crumbling rapidly, and there they were, very similar in numbers to the Marauders, an example of what they could be. It probably didn't help that Remus was likely getting nudges from Moony to form a stronger bond with Hunter, as the Wolf recognised him as Pack, no matter how vague the connection was.

"Whyyy?" Lily moaned. "What makes the Marauders so fixated on us?"  
"It's me this time." Hunter admitted sheepishly. "I saved him, remember? His Pack is crumbling. The Wolf is clinging to any chance at a bond he can get."  
Across from them, Lupin flinched. Of course, he'd heard them.

Severus snorted. "He wants _us_ to accept him into our Pack? After all he's done...or rather, all he didn't do!?"  
Hunter shrugged. "I never said it made sense." He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."  
Luc eyed the youngest in the group dubiously. "You're planning something dangerous and stupid."  
"It's what I do."  
"Of course it is."


End file.
